


Curse? Or Blessing in Disguise

by pineappledalek



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mystery Character(s), Post-Season/Series 04 AU, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 58,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappledalek/pseuds/pineappledalek
Summary: A chance encounter leads to regular weekends of fun. It started simple enough, but things get complicated and unbelievable. Who is this mysterious woman? Was it really fate that brought them together? And will Carlton forgive the deceit and accept the truth? (Sorry for the bad summary and tags, but this story is gonna be weird).
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Other(s), Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> So, this story is a weird concept that I came up with like 9 years ago and started posting on fanfiction.net in 2016. It has evolved so much that I should update the story summary, but I just copied what I originally posted on ffn. The tags are spoilers so I'll just restate them so no one gets mad at me for misleading them:
> 
> THIS IS A SHASSIE STORY! ALSO A PREGNANCY (possibly classified as mpreg)
> 
> This is a T rating because of the weird concept and some medical issues, but there are no sex scenes. Sorry.
> 
> I love comments that ask questions because they sometimes help me brainstorm. I've already changed a few chapters because of comments. Also, please let me know about suggested tags! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not associated with Psych in any way and am not an expert in anything; I just have a weird imagination and like to google things.
> 
> Enjoy!

**_CHAPTER 1_ **

***New Years Eve, 2009***

New Years Eve parties were some of the most useless events that Carlton had ever been forced to attend. People staying up past midnight, drinking the night away, kissing strangers, and not caring if they must work the next day. Carlton would have left hours ago, or not even come at all, if Juliet had not been pestering him. Juliet made him show up right after they got off work, even went with him to his house so he could not bail. It was a joint party between the police and fire departments; scheduled all day so people could come either before or after their shift. Once Gus showed up and asked Juliet to dance, Carlton quickly slipped away to the bar and got himself a drink. It was a bit early to start drinking, but he wanted just enough alcohol to take the edge off. There was still the possibility of being called to a crime scene; although knowing the Chief, he would not be called until the next day. Carlton tried to slip out several times, but Juliet managed to stop him every single time.

So here he still was, about a half hour until midnight, working on his fifth beer. He had not seen Juliet in awhile, so he assumed that now would be his chance to leave. He drained the last of his beer and was about to take out his phone to call a cab, when he noticed a commotion near the door. Keeping a hand near his gun, just in case, Carlton tried to get a good look at what was happening. 

Suddenly, a stunning beauty broke through the crowd. She had a lovely full-length gown, her brunette hair in tight curls across her shoulders, and an interesting mix of makeup that both highlighted and hid her features. She looked vaguely familiar, but Carlton could not place her.

She flirted around the dance floor for about 15 minutes before coming over to Carlton. He tried to make it seem like he had not been watching her, but by her smile, he could tell that she knew.

"Hey there handsome," She said softly, "Care to buy a girl a drink?"

Finding his mouth suddenly dry, Carlton just nodded as he waved at the bartender.

"What would you like, miss?" The bartender asked politely, looking equally as entranced by her, but she only had eyes for Carlton.

"Something tall and pale but tough." She said softly.

"Ex-excuse me?" Carlton stuttered, glad that the glass near his hand was empty when he knocked it over.

She grinned and turned to the bartender, who was looking a bit embarrassed. "I'll take a Piña Colada and get my friend here another beer."

As the bartender went off to make her drink, she slid in closer to Carlton so that they were almost chest-to-chest and she stood between his legs. With their noses inches from each other, she breathed, "So, what's your name?"

"C-carlton. Ahem. Carlton Lassiter."

She hummed, bringing her lips close to his. "Good name. I'm Sharon."

"Do you, um, ha-have a last name?"

"Yes, but you don't need to know it right now."

Carlton frowned, "Why not?"

She smirked, "Why don't we get out of here?"

Carlton nervously swallowed, "What, um what about our drinks?" he asked as he saw the bartender coming back.

Sharon leaned back and pulled a 20 out of the bust of her dress. Placing the bill on the counter, she took the drink and chugged it back. "Let's go," She said as she gently pulled him out of his seat. He barely thought to grab his jacket as he was led through the crowd that was starting to count down the seconds until midnight.

As they heard people all over the city shouting and making noise, Sharon pushed him against the wall and whispered, "Happy New Year, Carlton." She gave him a very deep and passionate kiss that he was only too willing to return. The kiss seemed to go on for hours until she finally pulled back so they could get some much needed air. Panting heavily, she asked, "Where's your car?"

Barely thinking, he led them to his car that was parked a block away. She kept kissing him on the neck and cheek, causing Carlton to almost walk into a tree every now and then. He was about to open the driver's door when she stopped him. "Oh no, you've had too much to drink, I'm driving."

Thinking that letting a stranger drive was dangerous, but driving drunk was even worse, he handed over his keys and growled, "Be careful."

"Of course, darling," she purred.

* * *

***New Years Day***

Carlton groaned as his alarm went off. His head was killing him, and he just wanted to go back to the dream he was having. He hit the snooze button and rolled over onto his back when his arm hit something, or should he say someone. Squinting, Carlton turned his head to look at the naked brunette sleeping next to him. She mumbled something and turned her head towards him.

Sharon opened her eyes and whispered, "Hey."

"Hey." Carlton frowned.

"Do you remember last night?" She blushed.

"A bit. Did we…?"

She shook her head, "No, you fell asleep almost as soon as you hit the bed."

Carlton blushed, "Crap! I usually don't drink that much. Or bring people home."

“It’s fine. Besides, it’s not consensual if one of us is drunk.” 

“Then why did you stay?” 

“I wanted to make sure that you were okay." Sharon bit her lip nervously, "Is it okay that I'm here?”

"Yeah."

"Good." She smiled, and Carlton could not help his own smile.

"I, um, I have to get ready for work soon." Carlton said awkwardly as his alarm went off again.

"Okay, should I go?"

"Yeah, I mean no. We can get breakfast and then I can drop you off somewhere."

"Okay. Can I borrow some clothes? I don't think I should go out in my dress."

"My sister might have left some clothes from Christmas in the guest room."

"Perfect." Sharon smiled as she got up and made for the door, unashamed of being only clad in undergarments. Carlton tried not to look but could not help it when she turned around and said, "By the way, my name is Sharon. In case you forgot." She winked at him as she closed the door.

Carlton groaned and covered his face. "What the hell did I get myself into?"

* * *

Later that night, Carlton had just collapsed on his couch after a long shift when someone knocked on the door. He groaned as he opened the door, "This better be important or someone is going to get shot!" He frowned when he saw who was outside.

"Hmm, I think after last night, you don't need any more shots; although I did bring some beer." Sharon smirked as she held up a six-pack.

"I didn't have any shots last night and that's not beer." Carlton stated as he leaned in the doorway.

"Of course it is! It says 5% ABV."

"That's apple ale, a wimp's alcohol."

"Fruity alcohol. I figured that it's a good compromise. May I come in?"

"Fine. But I'm not drinking any of that crap."

"More for me then." Sharon shrugged as she stepped past him. "Have you eaten yet?"

Carlton nodded as he closed the door and followed her. "Yeah, as soon as I got off work."

Sharon tilted her head slightly as she looked back at him. "So close to the perfect sentence."

"Excuse me?"

"Drink?" She smiled innocently as she held a bottle out towards him.

"I told you that I don't want any."

"How about some of me?"

"What?!" Carlton frowned as Sharon stepped closer and kissed him hard. Lost in the sensations, it took Carlton a minute to realize what was happening and attempted to separate them.

"No, no thinking." Sharon said as she went in for another kiss.

Carlton placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away. "Wait."

Sharon groaned as she took a step back. "I don't want to think, just react."

"We need to talk."

"We can talk later." She grabbed his tie gently and asked, “Are you sober?”

“As a monk.”

She giggled. “So am I. Do you want to ….do the horizontal tango with me?”

“Yeah,” He breathed as she pulled him closer.

“Then let’s go!” Sharon mumbled as she went in for another kiss and they slowly made their way to the bedroom.

* * *

***January 2***

The next morning, Carlton turned off his alarm and was halfway to the bathroom when he realized how quiet it was. Looking back at the bed, he found it empty. After checking the whole house, Carlton sighed, "Figures that I finally meet the perfect woman and she slips away without telling me her last name or phone number."

Carlton spent the whole day with his mind half-on Sharon and half-on his work. He wondered if Sharon would show up again tonight, or if last night was just to get what she had not gotten the night before. With a sigh, Carlton turned back to his work, grateful that he would have the next two days off.

* * *

***January 3***

Carlton tried not to let the depressing thoughts of being used filter through his mind after being disappointed the night before. Carlton had stayed up until midnight, yet Sharon had not shown up. Pulling himself out of bed before noon was harder than he thought it would be, especially since he was usually up before dawn. He had things to do today and tried to push Sharon out of his thoughts.

Carlton was about to head to the store when he realized that Sharon had left her apple ale on the counter (he refused to call it alcohol). Putting on gloves, Carlton carefully wrapped the six-pack up. "Good thing the forensic guy owes me a favor."

* * *

A couple hours later, Carlton growled as his computer showed him a negative match for the fingerprints. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Lassiter? What are you doing here?" Chief Vick asked as she came over to his desk.

"Just, um, running some fingerprints through the database, chief."

"Is it for a current case?"

"No, ma'am."

"Are they suspected of a crime?" Chief Vick asked as she crossed her arms.

"Not really."

"Then I suggest that you shut down the computer and leave in the next five minutes before I have you charged with improper use of police resources."

"Yes, Chief." Carlton sighed as he turned off his computer.

* * *

Carlton decided that his next bet was to visit the fire station to see if she worked there. He spotted his old pal John checking a fire trunk. "Hey John!"

"Hey Carlton!" John replied happily. "What's up man?! Dude, I saw you leave the New Year's party with that brunette beauty! Lucky dog, you! *sigh* How I envy you single guys."

"You better not let your wife hear that."

John laughed, "Oh, I would never cheat on Hannah; she would kill me and not leave any evidence."

"So if you ever turn up dead or missing, I know who my prime suspect will be."

John laughed again, "Oh, don’t tell Hannah! So, what cha doing over here?"

"It's about that brunette, Sharon. Does she work here?"

"Naw, man. We don't have anyone by that name or as hot as her. I thought she must have been a new hire at the PD."

"No, I already checked personnel and we don't have anyone even close to matching her description."

"You didn't get a last name or a number?"

"Do you think that I would be here if she did?"

"Aw, man! I'm sorry. Maybe you scared her off?"

"I don't think so." Carlton sighed as he checked his phone. "Thanks. Have a good day."

Once he was in his car, Carlton took a deep breath before he dialed Juliet's number.

_"Hey Carlton! How are you?"_

"I'm fine. Listen, O'Hara. I have a strange request."

_"Don't tell me that you have more paperwork for me to do! I only agreed to do two weeks worth in order for you to come to the party."_

"No, but if you can help me out, I can cut that time in half."

_"I'm listening."_

"Do you know anyone by the name of Sharon?"

_"Umm, no. I don't think so. Why? Who is she?"_

"I met her at the party but I didn't get her number or last name."

_"I'm guessing that you already checked personnel?"_

"Yes. I also asked someone at the fire station and ran her fingerprints…."

_"Carlton!"_

"But nothing! It's like she doesn't exist!"

_"I'm sure that she'll show up again."_

"Or I was just a two-night stand."

_"Two nights?! And she didn't leave her number?! Wow, that's cruel."_

Carlton groaned. "O'Hara, that's not helping."

_"I'm sorry. So, am I off the hook for less paperwork?"_

"Fine, but only one week."

_"Thanks!"_

Carlton ended the call and stared at the road. "I guess this is the end of that."


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER 2_ **

***January 28***

Carlton sighed as he stepped out of his car. It had been a long day, having to deal with Spencer’s idiocy and all the paperwork that it entailed. Vick had finally kicked him out of the station around 8pm. He was ready to just collapse on his couch and relax when he got home. Those plans were shattered when he noticed someone waiting on his front porch. “Hello?”

“Hey Carlton.” The voice replied as they stepped into the light cast by the streetlight.

“Sharon?” Carlton asked hesitantly as he climbed the steps.

“Yeah. Can I come in?”

Carlton crossed his arms. “Why should I let you?”

“Because we had fun last time!” Sharon smiled nervously.

“Fun?! You used me and then left without any clue as to how to find you again!”

“I know! And I’m so sorry!”

“Then you come waltzing back into my life a month later and expect me to just open up my house to you without knowing anything about you?!”

“Maybe? Look, can we go somewhere? We can talk and find out more about each other.”

He frowned. “Like a date?”

“Yeah, if you’d like. A proper first date. I’ll pay.”

“Shouldn’t I pay, if it’s a proper date?” 

Sharon shrugged, “You could. Or I can pay and you can accept it as a peace offering and not as me using you.”

Carlton thought about it as he walked to the front door. “What do you have in mind?”

Sharon smiled, “There’s this nice bar a couple of miles away that has pool tables and darts.”

“You play pool?” 

“Yep, and I’m pretty good at it, if I dare say so myself.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Carlton said as he opened the door. “Should I change or….”

Sharon gave his outfit a once-over, lingering over certain parts of his anatomy. “I think you’ll be okay if you ditch the jacket and tie. Although I wouldn’t say no to a pair of jeans.” 

“I don’t think that I own any jeans.” Carlton said uncomfortably.

“Pity.” Sharon smirked as she walked past him and sat on the couch. “I’ll just wait here.”

“Okay. I’ll, um, be right back.”

* * *

Once they had put in their food orders and received their drinks, Sharon stood up. “So, care for some pool?”

“Isn’t that why we’re here?” Carlton asked as he picked up his drink and followed her.

“Yeah, but are you ready to lose?”

“I’m not going to lose.” He replied as he picked out a cue stick. “8 ball?”

“To start. Would you like to break first?” Sharon asked as she set up the table.

“Ladies first.”

“Aww, how sweet!” She cooed as she kissed him on the cheek. “But your chivalry might do you more harm than good.”

“How so?” Carlton questioned as he watched Sharon leaned over the table to line up her shot.

“You’ll see soon enough. Enjoying the view?” She smirked.

Carlton coughed nervously as he took a step back. “No, I mean yes. I mean *cough* Are you going to break?”

“Sure, I’ll start with the balls on the table.” Sharon turned back to the table and made her shot. 

Carlton watched in amazement as all of the balls ended up in the pockets. “What the hell?!” He whispered.

Sharon laughed as she stood up. “So, do you want to break next?”

“How the hell did you do that?! I’ve never seen anyone run the table before!”

“This is probably only the third time that I have ever managed that. Besides, I warned you that I was good.” Sharon grinned as she took a sip from her drink. 

“It seems that you have an unfair advantage, then.” Carlton crossed his arms.

She laughed, “Aww, is someone grumpy? Would a kiss make you feel better?” She pulled him down for a deep kiss. When they broke for air, Sharon asked, “Are you ready for another round? I’ll go easy on you, or at least try.”

“The odds of you running the table again are slim, so I’m game.” He replied as he picked up his cue stick.

* * *

“Where can I drop you off?” Carlton asked as they left the bar.

“Oh, I’ll be fine just walking.” Sharon replied as she zipped up her coat. “I’m about a mile away.”

“It’s almost midnight and you’ve been drinking. There’s no way that I’m going to let you walk.”

“Aww! Are you worried about little old Sharon?!” She smirked as she stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “How sweet!”

“You can barely walk straight.” Carlton grumbled as he tried to hold her steady.

Sharon snorted and threw her head back to look at the stars, “Trust me, nothing about me is straight, even when sober.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“Nope!” Sharon giggled then sang, “You wouldn’t believe me!”

“Try me.”

Sharon shook her head as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “If you knew, you would shoot me. And I’m not a fan of bullet holes.” 

Carlton frowned, “I wouldn’t shoot you.”

“Maybe not right now, but later you would.” Sharon sighed as she took a step back. “I believe that you were taking me home?” She snorted and laughed. “Or at least a friend’s place.”

“What about your place?”

She continued laughing while she started walking towards the car, “Sharon does not have her own place here.” She almost walked into a lamppost before Carlton grabbed her arm.

“And why not?” Carlton asked as he wrapped his arm around her to help steer her and keep her upright.

“Because Sharon is not here often enough.”

“And does Sharon always talk about herself in the third person?”

“Sometimes. But especially when really, really drunk.”

Carlton shook his head as they reached his car and he helped her into the passenger seat. “I guess I need to watch your alcoholic intake.”

Sharon snorted. “Good luck, detective. Although I usually don’t drink this much.”

“And why did you tonight?” Carlton asked as he fastened the seatbelt for Sharon. He was about to stand up when Sharon pulled him in for another kiss. Unbalanced, Carlton braced himself as best he could. 

Sharon laughed as she released him. “I have my reasons.”

“You’re enjoying keeping me in the dark, huh?” Carlton asked as he straightened up. 

“Yep!” She giggled.

He shook his head as he shut the car door and walked around to the driver’s door. Once he was seated with his seatbelt buckled, Sharon tried to pull him into another kiss but Carlton stopped her. “I need to drive, stop distracting me.”

“Oh! You’re no fun!” Sharon pouted then laughed. “Very responsible.”

“Yes, now please tell me where I am going.”

“Fine. Go left, then after 5 blocks go right. At the mini mart, take a right. It’s the Kirkland Towers.”

“Kirkland Towers?” Carlton frowned as he put the car into gear. “I know that place. Isn’t it mainly bachelors in their 20s and 30s?”

“And a few bachelorettes. Mostly professionals.”

“And do you, um, hang out with any of the um, bachelors?”

“Well, there is one guy, early 30s. Bit of a stick in the mud at times, but we do have sleepovers every so often.”

“Is that, that what they call it these days?” Carlton said with a clenched fist.

Sharon laughed, “Relax! No sexy times happen; he totally would deck me if I tried! We’ve been best friends since we were kids and I sleep on the couch. He offers me his bed, but I know how grumpy he gets if he sleeps on the couch. A couple of nights on a couch do not bother me anyways.”

“It’s not nice to intentionally mislead people.”

“No, but it is a lot of fun!”

“You can sleep on my bed.” Carlton offered nervously.

Sharon grinned. “No thanks, you have work tomorrow and I would rather sleep away the morning, and hopefully the hangover. Look, there’s the mini mart. Turn here.”

Carlton shook his head. “You are giving me a headache.”

“Well, I’ll be out of your short, yet fun-to-grab, hair shortly.” Sharon giggled. “Tomorrow night, we can have fun sexy times.”

Carlton tried not to blush as he parked the car outside of the apartment building. “What makes you think that we’re going to hang out tomorrow?”

Sharon grinned as she unbuckled and climbed onto Carlton’s lap, straddling him as best as she could. “Because I’m a mystery too intriguing to ignore. Plus, I do like you, Carlton. We can have a lot of fun together.” She kissed him passionately. “I’ll call you tomorrow.” Sharon clumsily climbed out of the car and walked towards the building.

Carlton sat stunned as he watched Sharon slowly make it up to the front door. She turned back and blew him a kiss before heading inside. “Oh boy.” Carlton whispered before driving home. 

* * *

***January 29** **th** *****

Carlton was working on a report when his cell phone rang. “Head Detective Lassiter.” He answered distractedly.

_ “Is that how you always answer your personal cell phone?”  _ Sharon asked.

“When I’m at work, I do.” Carlton replied as he checked to make sure that no one was nearby. “How did you get my number anyways?”

_ “I have my ways. So, have you had lunch yet?” _

“Not yet. I figured that I would heat up a can of soup later.”

_ “I have something more…enticing at your house.” _

“And why are you at my house?” Carlton growled.

_ “Why don’t you come over here and find out?” _

“And if I don’t show up?”

She laughed,  _ “Well, then you might have to explain to your neighbors and coworkers why a strange woman was waiting on your porch in broad daylight….” _

“I don’t think….” Carlton tried to interrupt, only for Sharon to continue.

_ “Completely naked.” _

“W-what?!” He sputtered.

_ “You heard me. For every minute that you’re not here, I’m going to take off an article of clothing.” _

Carlton quickly stood and grabbed his stuff. “It takes me ten minutes to get there!”

_ “Then you better hurry.”  _ Sharon whispered before ending the call.

“Crap.” Carlton whispered as he made his way to the exit. He was almost to the door when Juliet came in.

“Carlton, where are you going?” Juliet asked.

Carlton glanced at his watch. “I’m, um, meeting someone for lunch and I’m running late.”

“Oh, okay. Have fun!” Juliet smiled as she let him pass.

“Thanks.” Carlton mumbled as he hurried out the door.

* * *

Carlton managed to get to his house in less than seven minutes while only breaking a few traffic laws. He hurried up to his front door, only to stop when he found Sharon leaning against the wall. 

Sharon smiled, “Six minutes and 48 seconds to get here. Not bad. Nice to see you can be motivated.”

“Nice to see you fully clothed.” 

“Aww, now you don’t really mean that!” She pouted.

“I prefer my private life staying private.” Carlton growled as he approached the door. “I don’t need any officers even setting eyes on my house.”

“Good to know.”

Carlton opened the door and gestured for Sharon to go inside first. “So, what did you bring for lunch?”

“Sandwiches. Something quick to eat.”

“I have an hour for lunch break; we don’t have to eat quickly.” He said as he shut the door.

Sharon placed the bag on a coffee table and turned back to him. “I had something more….fun planned first.” She smiled before pulling him close for a kiss.

After a minute, Carlton pulled back. “I need to be back at the station in an hour.”

“You’ll make it, more or less.” Sharon replied as she started undoing his tie.

* * *

A little over an hour later, Carlton rushed into the station and to his desk. He opened the report from earlier and tried not to draw any attention to himself. It seemed to work for a few minutes, until Juliet came over. 

“Oh Carlton! About time you got back! I just got a report from labs and…what’s wrong?” Juliet frowned when Carlton didn’t look up.

“Nothing.” 

“Are you sure? You seem kind of red and *gasp* Carlton!” Juliet exclaimed.

Carlton frowned at her. “What?”

Without replying, Juliet grabbed him out of his chair and pulled him into the conference room. She shut the door and closed all the blinds before facing him and whispered, “Carlton, is that a hickey?!”

Carlton tried to pull his shirt collar up higher and growled. “I do not believe that is any of your business!”

“Oh, it is totally my business!” Juliet exclaimed excitedly. “The fact that you met up with someone during the workday to at least make-out, possibly more since you also changed your suit, means that you are in a serious relationship! Who is it?! And do I know them?!”

“O’Hara! Calm down!” Carlton whispered forcefully. “I don’t need the whole station to know!”

“With a hickey like that, it would be hard not to. Wait here!” Juliet left the room and was back within a minute with her purse. “Sit down.”

“Why?” He asked warily as he complied.

Juliet sighed as she opened her purse. “So I can cover up that hickey. Or at least try since the color won’t match perfectly.”

“Fine!” Carlton growled.

“So, what’s her name?” She asked as she pulled out the concealer.

“Sharon. I met her on New Years Eve.”

“Oh! I remember! You were having trouble trying to find her afterwards but weren’t having any luck. What happened?”

“She showed up on my doorstep last night after no contact for a month and managed to convince me to go out for dinner.”

“And then she got you to come home in the middle of a work day?”

Carlton coughed nervously and tried not to blush. “I didn’t know that we would be…doing more than just eating lunch. If I didn’t show up, she threatened to get arrested for … public indecency.”

“Wow!” Juliet laughed. She leaned back and said, “There. That should work.”

“Thanks.” Carlton adjusted his collar and stared at the wall.

“So, are you going out tonight?” She asked.

“Yes, not that it is any of your business. We’re going to the movies.”

“Oo! Which one?!”

“Well, ‘Edge of Darkness’ came out today.”

“Seriously? I’ve seen previews for that and it does not seem like a good date movie. Do you want to drive her away?”

“Hey! It’s about a homicide detective who tries to figure out who killed his daughter! If she doesn’t at least appreciate it, then I don’t think that I should continue to date her.”

“Carlton! Not every relationship is going to end up in marriage.”

“Then what is the point of dating?” Carlton rolled his eyes.

“Relationships, whether platonic or romantic, help you grow and learn, no matter how short or long they are. Now, I’m not saying that this relationship won’t last, but you need to be open to it. You can’t just end it early because you’re afraid of getting hurt later on. Life is about the journey, not the destination. Everyone gets hurt, but you will miss out on a lot if you don’t give someone at least a chance.”

They sat in silence for a minute before Carlton mumbled, “I didn’t ask for your opinion, O’Hara.”

“No, but I hope you listen to me anyways. I care about you and want you to be happy; even if this relationship does end up only being short term.”

Carlton sighed as he stood up. “What movie would you suggest, then?”

* * *

“Well, that was…interesting.” Sharon commented as they left the theater.

“Could have been better.” Carlton shrugged.

“It was very unrealistic. All that bad luck she ran into and she still tried to propose to him? Plus, she should have seen earlier that her boyfriend was unfaithful. She should have ditched him as soon as she met Mr. Irish.”

“Yeah.”

“Why did you pick this movie anyways?”

Carlton shrugged, “My coworker thought that ‘Edge of Darkness’ was not an appropriate movie for a date.”

“Ah man! I want to see that movie! I think there’s another showing in 30 minutes.”

“You actually want to see that?”

“What can I say; I have a thing for homicide detectives and thrillers.”

Carlton shook his head, “I knew I shouldn’t have listened to O’Hara.”

“You know what, it’s opening weekend for ‘Edge of Darkness’, which means that there will probably be half a dozen more showings tonight. How about we get some food first and then come back?”

“Sounds good. Have any place in mind?”

“Yeah, there’s a really good pizza joint around the corner. They have the best chili loaded fries in town.”

“We just had popcorn and nachos; do you really want to get more greasy food?”

“Why not? We can eat healthier tomorrow.”

“What makes you think that we’re hanging out tomorrow?”

Sharon grinned as she stood in front of him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him close for a kiss. “I have it on good authority that you have tomorrow off work and have been trying, unsuccessfully, to get someone to go to a civil war convention with you.”

Carlton frowned, “How do you know that?!”

“A little birdie told me. If you would rather go alone, I understand.”

“No, I could use the company.”

“Good. Now let’s go get some pizza.” Sharon pecked him on the lips before darting off down the street, Carlton barely keeping up with her.

* * *

***January 30***

“Sharon? You need to wake up.” Carlton whispered as he shook her shoulder.

Sharon shrugged his hand away and mumbled, “Go ‘way, Lassie?”

Carlton frowned, “Excuse me?! What did you just call me?”

Sharon stretched and opened her eyes. “What?”

“Did you just call me Lassie?”

“Nope. Why, do you like being called that?” Sharon asked as she looked around. “Hey, where did everyone go?”

“They left. The lecture ended about 10 minutes ago.”

“Really? Huh, that was a short lecture. What was it, like 20 minutes long?”

“Try an hour. You were asleep for most of it.” Carlton sighed as he stood up. “I guess we can head home now.”

“Aw, no! I’m sorry. This is actually a very interesting convention!”

“You don’t seem very interested. You’ve been just letting me talk.”

Sharon smiled as she stepped up to him and rubbed a hand across his chest to play with his shirt buttons. “Well, your enthusiasm and passion for these subjects are…inspiring and, frankly, kind of hot.”

Carlton coughed uncomfortably and stilled her hands. “Well, uh, thank you. We, um, we can leave, if-if you want.”

“Nah, we can stay. I like seeing you this relaxed.” 

“There are a couple more lectures that I would like to attend, if you think that you can stay awake through them.”

“Depends, can I play games on your phone?” Sharon smiled sweetly as they headed for the door.

“There are no games on my phone.”

“Hmm, pity.”

* * *

When they arrived back at Carlton’s house after dinner, Sharon started to lead him to the bedroom. Carlton tried to stop her. “Not that I’m complaining, but maybe we should take a break, at least for one night.”

Sharon kissed him. “Trust me, I’ll get a break soon enough. I would rather live in the moment then to worry about tomorrow.”

“Why? What happens tomorrow?” Carlton frowned.

“I can’t tell you, it’s a secret.” She smirked before kissing him more passionately and leading him to the bed.

* * *

***January 31***

Carlton barely registered movement of the bed as he strayed on the verge of consciousness. He rolled over and tried to fall back asleep. He felt a kiss on his cheek and a hand brush his hair as Sharon whispered, “Until next month, Lassie.” Carlton sighed as he fell completely asleep.

When his alarm went off, Carlton hit the snooze button and rolled onto his back. The house seemed too quiet compared to the last couple of days. He was about to call out to Sharon when the whispered words came back to him. “Next month?” With a frown, Carlton sat up and looked around the room. There was no trace of Sharon, but he did notice that his phone was flashing. Checking it, Carlton found a text message from Sharon.

_ “Sry I left, but have early flight & want u 2 sleep. Had gr8 time, b back Feb 27 ;D” _

Carlton frowned as he slowly translated it then replied, “If you had woken me up, I would have driven you.”

It was barely a minute later when he received a reply. _ “U look cute when sleep” _

“Don’t call me cute. Why Feb 27?”

_ “In town next Feb 27” _

“Not any sooner?”

_ “No I have job I must do. U can txt & email” _

“What is your email?”

_ “G2g, give u l8r.” _

“Okay. Have a good flight.”

_ “Thx” _

“What is g2g and ;D”

_ “Got to go, Winkin excited smiley” _

Carlton shook his head as he checked the time. He needed to get ready for work soon or else he would be late. “Text me when your flight lands.”

_ “Ok ;D” _

* * *

That afternoon, Carlton and Juliet were called out to a crime scene. After his initial assessment, Carlton was checking in with officers when he noticed Shawn and Gus arrive.

“Hey Lassie!” Shawn exclaimed. “What’s up?!”

“Spencer!” Carlton groaned. “This is a crime scene! Either behave or leave!”

“Gus, did Lassie just invite us to stay?” Shawn asked Gus.

Gus nodded as he looked around. “Technically yes. But knowing you, you won’t behave and will be kicked out in less than five minutes.”

“Pssh! Yea of little trust.” 

“Faith, Shawn. It’s ‘yea of little faith’.”

“I’ve heard it both ways. So Lassie, care to give us an overview?” Shawn smiled.

“You’re the Psychic, you tell me!” Carlton growled as he walked away.

“Oh! I am getting something!” Shawn exclaimed as he placed a hand to his head. “But it’s not about the case!”

“Then I don’t want to hear it!”

Shawn grinned as he caught up with Carlton. “In fact, it’s not actually me that is getting some, it’s someone else! Someone close by!”

“Spencer! This is a crime scene! Act like a professional.” Carlton growled as he stopped in a hallway.

“You’re right, discretion is a must! Which is why the spirits insist that I whisper it in your ear.”

“Spencer!” Carlton warned.

Shawn leaned close to Carlton and whispered, “The spirits know what you’ve been up to and they whole-heartedly agree since you seem to be losing some of the tension in your shoulders. Although, they suggest that you do a better job of hiding your hickeys, unless you want everyone to know.” Shawn pulled back and winked at Carlton, unable to hide his grin. “Personally, I think they should always be shown off.”

“What should be shown off?” Juliet asked as she joined them, looking between Shawn’s grinning face and Carlton’s red one. “Carlton? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” Carlton snapped as he stormed off.

Shawn laughed until Gus and Juliet both hit him. “Ow! Double ow!”

“Was that necessary?” Gus asked as Juliet exclaimed, “What did you say to him?!” 

“Relax! I was just letting Lassie know that his hickey was showing.” Shawn shrugged as he rubbed his sore arm.

“I covered it up this morning, it shouldn’t be showing.” Juliet frowned as she looked down the hallway after Carlton.

Shawn shrugged. “I guess Lassie was rubbing his neck. Thanks for letting us know that Lassie wears makeup! Ow!” Juliet hit Shawn on the arm again before following after Carlton. “Touchy.” Shawn commented.

“Shawn! Grow up!” Gus said as they walked towards the crime scene.

“Gus, you know I can never grow up! I’m like Peter Pan.”

“Peter Pan is a fictional character that could fly and whose best friend was a fairy.”

“See! I’m exactly like Peter Pan!”

“Shawn! I am not a fairy in any way, shape, or form!” 

“You’re right. Maybe Lassie should be my lucky Irish fairy.”

“You better watch out or else Lassie will shoot you.”

“Lassie will never shoot me!”

“He will when he finds out your secret!” Gus whispered.

“Gus, the only way that Lassie will ever find out is if someone tells him. And no one is going to tell him, right?”

“Right, but only because I don’t want to get shot.”

“Lassie isn’t going to shoot anyone!” Shawn exclaimed as Carlton reappeared. “Right, Lassie?”

“Not in front of witnesses.” Carlton growled as he passed them, pulling his shirt collar up over his freshly-hidden hickey.

“See Gus! If you’re never alone with Lassie, then you have nothing to worry about!”

“Shawn!” Gus exclaimed.

Carlton rolled his eyes. “Spencer! Do you have any information about the case?”

“Indeed I do, Lassie!” Shawn grinned as he joined Carlton.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3** _

***February***

The next month seemed to drag on for Carlton. If it was not for the almost daily correspondences with Sharon, Carlton might have proven Shawn wrong about shooting him in front of witnesses. Any time that Carlton asked Sharon personal questions, Sharon would answer vaguely and turn the conversation back to Carlton. Sharon had explained that she is originally from Santa Barbara and bought the cell phone to keep in contact with people in Santa Barbara when she could not use her work phone. Carlton still did not have a last name for Sharon so could not look her up on the police database. 

A week after Valentine’s Day, Sharon asked him what size clothes he wore. Carlton asked her why, but she only replied that it was a surprise. The day before she was due to arrive, Sharon told him to meet at a diner near the edge of town an hour after sunset. Carlton had offered to pick her up, but she declined, saying that she had a few errands to run first.

* * *

***February 27***

When Carlton arrived at the diner, Sharon was already sitting in a booth, drinking water. “Hey Carlton!” She smiled.

“Hey. Did you have a good trip?” Carlton asked as he sat down across from her. 

Sharon shrugged, “It was okay. How was work?”

“I was doing paperwork all day.”

“I bet you wish you were doing something, or should I say someone, else.” Sharon grinned as Carlton blushed. 

“How old are you? 12?” Carlton frowned as he grabbed a menu.

“Sometimes.” Sharon drank more water before saying, “This place has really good sandwiches. I’m getting the grilled chicken and pineapple sandwich.”

Carlton grimaced. “Pineapple on a sandwich? That sounds disgusting.”

“Don’t knock it until you try it! You can have a bite of mine if you want.”

“No, thank you. I will stick with a classic turkey and cheese.”

“Your loss.” Sharon shrugged as she waved the waitress over.

* * *

Once they were done eating, Sharon pulled a bag up off the floor and handed it over. “Here, I need you to go change.”

Carlton looked in the bag. “Jeans? I have jeans that I could have worn.”

Sharon grinned, “Just go change! I’ll wait here.”

Carlton sighed as he stood up. 

* * *

Carlton tried not to growl as he heard someone knock at the bathroom door. “Hold your horses!”

“Carlton? Are you ready?” Sharon called sweetly.

“I can’t wear these!” Carlton snapped as he glared at the mirror.

“Of course you can! Now let’s go or else we’ll be late!”

He pulled open the door and glared at her. “Late for what? I look like I’m about to go clubbing!”

Sharon laughed as she adjusted his mesh muscle shirt. “I think you look very sexy!”

“I can’t be seen out in public like this!”

“Well, we could just stay inside then?” Sharon grinned as she wrapped her arms around him.

“We are still at the diner, don’t start anything that we can’t finish!” He growled quietly.

“Who says that we won’t finish?” She whispered in his ear.

Carlton immediately stepped back. “I’m an officer of the law, I can’t….”

Sharon laughed, “Alright, fine! Here,” She picked up a bag and handed it to him. “I got you a different shirt.”

“What about these…tight jeans?” Carlton asked.

“There’s another pair of jeans in there too if you must change, but I think these look good on you.” She trailed a hand down his backside and he stepped away before her hands got too low. “Spoiled sport.” She mumbled.

* * *

Carlton ducked behind a rock and closed his eyes as he listened to noises around him. “I can’t believe that she got me to agree to this!” Carlton grumbled to himself.

“You love it,” Sharon whispered in his ear.

Carlton jerked his head around to look at her grinning face. “What are you doing?! I thought we were on separate teams?!”

“Oh, we are! I just wanted to see if I could sneak up on you. And I did.” She kissed his cheek before slipping away from him.

Carlton picked up his paint gun and got a shot on her leg before she disappeared around a tree. Her giddy laughter attracted more shots from Carlton’s team, but she was well hidden and was even able to hit the others.

Carlton looked around the arena before getting out of his hiding place and taking aim at the other team. 

* * *

“Wasn’t that a lot of fun?!” Sharon asked as they turned in their equipment.

“Fun? A group of grown-ass people acting like children with little balls of paint that are probably going to leave bruises. Why did we come here?”

“Because you need to cut loose, and I thought that getting to shoot people, even just with paintballs, would be therapeutic.” She shrugged and made for the exit. “I guess I was wrong.”

“Wait a minute!” Carlton grabbed her arm and pulled her back. “Aren’t we going to change?”

“Why? You don’t like these spiffy coveralls with paint all over them? They’re the latest fade with all the kids.” Sharon cocked her head and grinned. “Don’t you want to be hip?”

“No!” Carlton glared as he took the coveralls off. 

“Fine.” She sighed as she followed his lead. “Do you want to get some drinks? Your choice.”

“No more surprises?”

“Not tonight, at least.” Sharon grinned.

* * *

***February 28***

As Carlton finished getting dressed the next morning, he glanced over at the bed. Sharon was still sound asleep, completely under the covers. Hearing his phone ring, Carlton started for it when he heard Sharon mumble, “Don’t answer that!”

“I have to; it’s probably work.”

“You said that you had the day off.”

“Crime never takes the day off.” Carlton replied as he answered his phone, ignoring her scoff. “Lassiter…Yes Chief…But what if…I understand, but…You can’t be serious!...No, of course not! I just…Understood…We’ll see about that.” Carlton frowned as he closed his phone and grumbled, “I’m gonna kill O’Hara!”

Sharon chuckled as she pulled the cover off her head and stretched, “What’s wrong?”

“The Chief of Police is practically ordering me to not get involved with any investigation for the next 2 days with the threat of being suspended if I even set foot in the station! That can’t be legal!”

“Guess that means that you are overdressed. Need some help?” She smiled.

“Are you suggesting that we just…lie in bed all day?”

“Well, I can think of half a dozen fun things to do while at least one of us is lying down.”

“Only half a dozen?” Carlton questioned as he loosened his tie.

Sharon grinned as she pushed all the blankets and sheets off of her. “I can double that if I had some of the things I left in the living room.”

“Sounds promising.”

“How do you feel about bondage?”

“Not really a fan.” He grimaced as he removed his shirts.

“Really? I thought you would at least like handcuffs?”

“I did not become a cop because of the …fetishes. If anything, those are turn-offs for me.”

“Pity.” Sharon pulled out a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs from underneath the pillow. “I guess we’ll get rid of these. How about your tie?”

“You are not messing up my ties!”

“What if I promise to buy you new ones?”

“No!” 

“Oh well, we can discuss toys later. Get over here!”

* * *

“Do we have to go?” Carlton complained that night as he looked at the outfit Sharon had picked out for him.

“Please?! No one ever goes with me!” Sharon called from the bathroom. “I haven’t gone in a few years and it’s always more fun with friends!”

“Okay, but is the outfit necessary? I could get arrested for public indecency!” 

Sharon laughed as she came out of the bathroom and adjusted her wig. “Trust me, nobody is going to arrest you.” She was wearing fishnet stockings, striped shorts, a glitter corset, gold half-jacket, and a red bow on her neck. “Especially not with me on your arm.”

Carlton blushed and looked away. “Please tell me you have more clothes to put on!”

“I have socks and a long trench coat because of the weather, but otherwise, this is it. Don’t tell me you’ve never seen The Rocky Horror Picture Show before!”

“Only on television, and I’ve arrested enough people leaving the showings.”

Sharon gasped, “You’re a Rocky Horror Virgin?! How exciting!” She went back into the bathroom to put on her make-up.

“I’m afraid to even ask.”

“Trust me, you don’t want to know! As tempting as it is, I promise not to point you out! But, you have to wear the outfit!”

“This is not an outfit! Looks more like someone got interrupted while getting dressed!”

Sharon sighed as she picked up lipstick. “Okay, I guess I should at least be happy that you agreed to come. Just, don’t wear a tie.”

“Holy Mother of Pearl, have any of these people heard of the California indecent exposure laws?!”

Sharon chuckled as they walked to the concession stand. “No one is showing their private parts, so calm down! And before you ask, the movie is rated R, so there shouldn’t be too many young people around.”

“So, I should start checking IDs and kicking out minors?”

“No. Rocky Horror is a fun and safe place. Besides, the employees are really good at spotting fake IDs.” Sharon rolled her eyes as she looked around. Her eyes widened slightly before she started to walk backwards. “Hey, um. I’m gonna run to the ladies’ room real quick. Get me a medium popcorn and Pina colada!”

Carlton crossed his arms and tried not to look at the people walking around in lingerie. Sharon was barely gone a few seconds when he heard someone call his name.

“Carlton! What are you doing here?”

“Henry, how are you?” Carlton asked nervously as he turned to face Henry Spencer.

“I’m good. Just caught the classic movie marathon. I’m surprised that I didn’t see you earlier. Are you here to see Die Hard 2?”

“Not exactly.”

“Then what are you here for? Don’t tell me that you’re going into Rocky Horror?”

“I believe that it is none of your damn business!”

Henry lifted his hands and shook his head. “Calm down, Carlton. I’m just asking. I’m guessing that your date is in the bathroom.”

“Yes, and this is completely her idea. Do you really think that I would be caught dead here if I wasn’t on a date?!”

“Nope. So, what’s her name?”

Carlton sighed, “If you must know, her name is Sharon. I met her a couple of months ago at the New Year’s Eve party.”

“Sharon, huh?” Henry looked around before nodding. “Only two months and you’re already going to things that you normally wouldn’t. Must be one special lady.”

“She’s an enigma and intrigues me.”

“Just be careful.” Henry patted Carlton’s arm. “Have a good night, Carlton.”

“You too, Henry.” Carlton frowned as he watched Henry walk away.

“Sir, are you ready?” The concessions attendant asked.

“Yeah,” Carlton responded as he stepped up to the counter.

* * *

***March 1***

“Come on, wake up.” Carlton shook Sharon’s shoulder.

Sharon groaned and rolled away from him. “Go ‘way.”

“You need to get up or I’ll be late.”

“Late for what?”

“Civil War Reenactment rehearsal.”

“That’s today?” Sharon lifted her head and looked at him. “What time?”

“In an hour. I can drop you off somewhere else if you prefer?”

“Very tempting.” Sharon yawned as she stretched. “How long is rehearsal?”

“Two hours. It’s more of an information session for new recruits, with the last part devoted to uniform measurements, so I would have to be there 90 minutes tops.”

“Hmm, any chance I can stay here and just sleep?”

Carlton frowned. “I don’t usually let people stay here alone, not even my sister.”

“Honestly, I’m so tired I will probably still be asleep when you get back in three hours. Some of us are not morning people.”

“And that’s all you’ll do?”

“I promise I won’t venture outside the bedroom or bathroom.”

“Fine. But don’t touch anything! And I get to pick what we do tonight.”

“Oh course.” She turned on her side and pulled the covers up. “Good night.”

* * *

“Why did I agree to this?” Sharon asked as they took their seats in the concert hall.

“Because I didn’t kick you out this morning.”

“Oh, well, I was still mostly asleep and didn’t know what I was saying. I would have agreed to practically anything in order to go back to sleep.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Carlton smirked.

Sharon playfully hit his shoulder. “Don’t you dare use that against me!”

“I can’t promise that.”

She huffed and crossed her arms. Looking up at the stage, she asked, “So, who do you know in the choir?”

Carlton shifted nervously. “My mother and her partner.”

“Oh crap, please don’t tell me that you’re going to introduce me to your parents?! That’s super sneaky of you! We so have not been on enough dates for that!”

“While my mother can be a bit…overbearing at times, her partner Althea is nice. It has taken me years to accept them and we actually don’t talk regularly, so they don’t know about you.” Carlton glanced down at the program he was twisting in his hands. “If you really don’t want to, I understand. When my ex-wife met them, it did not go very well, and I had prepared myself for weeks.”

Sharon placed her hand on top of his and squeezed. “Let me think about it. I’ve never really done the whole ‘meet the parents’ bit before.” Leaning into his arm, she unraveled the program and started looking through it. “So, Althea did you say? Looks like she is solo-izing on the third song.”

“Yes, that’s her; but solo-izing is not a word. Soloing.”

Sharon shrugged as the lights lowered. “Eh, tomato, potato.”

“That’s not right either.” He groaned as she laughed.

* * *

After the concert, Sharon excused herself to the restroom, so Carlton decided to greet his mother alone. “Hello Mother.”

“Booker! I didn’t expect you to come.” Mona smiled as Althea joined them.

“I just happened to have the evening free and thought I would come support you.” Carlton replied awkwardly as Althea hugged Mona with one arm.

Althea looked him over. “You look well rested, for once. What have you been up to?”

“I met someone….” Carlton started, only for Althea to snort and shake her head.

“And you’re too ashamed to introduce her to your lesbian mother and her partner?”

Carlton straightened his jacket as he replied, “Her name is Sharon, but she didn’t feel comfortable ‘meeting the parents’ tonight.”

“Let me guess, you didn’t even tell her that we were in the choir until you were already here and seated?” Mona asked as Althea wrapped her arm around Mona’s shoulder. “Is she homophobic like your last wife?”

Carlton shook her head. “Like I said, she was more concerned about making a good impression, so I don’t believe so.”

“Hmm, I guess you really are getting more tolerant as you age.” Althea commented as she waved to someone off to the side. “If you’ll excuse us, we have some people to mingle with.”

As they left, Carlton closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose, and attempted to take deep breaths. He jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and a mouth was next to his ear. “Hey there handsome. Care to get out of here?”

“Damnit! Do you want to get shot?!” Carlton whispered as he turned around and out of her arms. “Don’t do that!”

“Please, I know you don’t have any guns on you, so that’s an empty threat.” Sharon crossed her arms and grinned. “So, how about we find a nice drinking establishment to calm your nerves?”

Carlton shook his head, “Sure, let’s go before Althea decides to grill you.”

* * *

***March 2***

As the first signs of dawn approached, Sharon hurried up the front steps, only to find the door locked. With a groan, she started pounding on the door. “Come on! I don’t have time for this!” 

The door opened seconds later, and someone stood in the doorway. “Good morning.” 

Sharon rolled her eyes. “Hey dad.” 

“Cutting it a bit close, aren’t we?” 

“I don’t know what ‘we’ you are referring to, but I made it in time.” 

“Where’s your key?” She shrugged as she patted the sides of her dress to show that she didn’t have any pockets. 

“I forgot it. Barely remembered to grab my spare phone and wallet.”

“Did you have a good time?” 

“Yeah, it was awesome. I will tell you all about it later, but first you might want to let me in before your neighbors find out how much of a freak your son really is.” 

Her dad stared at her for a couple seconds before stepping back. “You’re not a freak.” 

Sharon scoffed as she entered and made her way to the steps. “I’m definitely not normal!” Sharon shouted as she ran upstairs. 

Her dad shook his head as he shut the door and poured a glass of water. Sharon came back downstairs a couple of minutes later in over-sized sweats and a loose t-shirt. Her dad offered her the glass, “I put your medicine in it.” 

Sharon grimaced as she took a sip, “I hate the taste of this crap.” 

“It’s supposed to help numb the pain so you’re not completely knocked out for days.” 

“You would think that after a couple hundred years that they would have figured out something to make it taste better.” 

Her dad shrugged as they sat on the couch. “So, Carlton Lassiter?” 

Sharon chuckled, “Do you really think that now is the right time for this conversation?” 

“Seems like as good a time as any; especially since you’re not likely to run out of here in the next few minutes.” 

Sharon sighed as she played with the empty glass. “I don’t need your approval.” 

“I know, but I would still like to know if this is serious or just a fling.” 

“It could never be serious.” 

“Says who?” 

She snorted as she felt her body start to go numb. “Um, hello? Where have you been for the last couple of decades? I can’t do relationships.” 

“Does Carlton know that?” 

“No. I think he wants more.” 

“And what do you want?” 

“What I want and what reality is are two totally different things.” 

“If you told Carlton the truth, he might understand.” 

Sharon laughed, “Are you kidding me?! He would shoot first, then go drown himself in the bottle, assuming he doesn’t shoot himself as well. No, it’s better to keep it casual.” 

“It didn’t look casual at the theater.” 

“Yeah. Well…” Sharon groaned and rubbed her stomach. 

Her dad looked at her with concern. “What’s wrong?” 

She shook her head. “Nothing, I…gah!” Sharon wrapped her arms around her stomach and leaned forward. “It hurts!” 

“Did you take all the medicine?” 

“Of course I did! I…AH!!!” Sharon screamed as she started withering and jerking in pain. 

Her dad quickly knelt on the floor next to her and pushed her back on the couch. “It’s okay, just breathe!” 

“IT HURTS! WHY THE HELL DOES IT HURT?!” 

“I don’t know, but you need to try to calm down and just breathe!” 

Sharon cried out in pain as she felt her body slowly transform into the male shape that it was used to most of the year. After about 10 minutes of screaming and withering, everything seemed to have calmed down as both figures in the room tried to catch their breath. The silence was broken by someone knocking on the back door. 

“Wait here.” The dad said as he stood up and went to the door, ignoring the sarcastic reply of, “Like I could move if I wanted to.” 

He opened the door to the smiling face of Buzz McNab. “Good Morning Mr. Spencer. I hope that I didn’t wake you.” 

“Not at all, McNab." Henry replied as he crossed his arms. "How may I help you?” 

“I’m sorry to disturb you, sir, but we got a call from one of your neighbors that they heard screaming coming from your house. Mind if I take a look around?” 

“Not at all. It was just my idiot son.” Henry stepped back and let Buzz in. “He’s been sick and, in his delirium, he managed to get some fish hooks stuck in him.” 

Buzz winced in sympathy as he entered the living room. “That sounds painful.” 

“Not too painful, but Shawn has a thing about anything resembling needles and overreacted.” 

“I resent that.” Shawn panted from his spot on the couch, careful to keep his arms and legs covered by a blanket in case Buzz was checking for fish hooks. 

“Are you sure you’re okay, Shawn?” Buzz asked.

“Yeah, Buzz. I’ll be fine. I should be back at the station solving cases in no time.”

Buzz nodded. “I hope you feel better soon. Would you like for Francine to bring over some of her famous chicken noodle and vegetable soup?”

“No thanks, I think I’m over the worst of it. No need to inconvenience her.”

“It wouldn’t be any trouble. Francie is part of multiple meal trains and makes at least 4 meals a week for other people.”

“Wow, that’s cool.” Shawn yawned and did not bother hiding it. “I’m actually really tired, Buzz, so I think I should take a nap.”

“Oh okay. I should probably get back to my patrol. See ya later, Shawn.” Buzz grinned as he made for the door.

Henry followed him. “Thanks, McNab.”

“No problem, Mr. Spencer.”

Once the door was closed and locked, Henry came back to the couch and sat down next to Shawn. “That was close.”

“Yeah. You know, Dad, I wasn’t lying when I said that I was tired.”

Henry frowned. “Are you still in pain?”

“No, but my stomach still feels weird.”

“I should probably call Erma to come examine you.”

Shawn rolled his eyes and stood up. “No need, I’m fine now! I don’t need a witch doctor to tell me that I probably just drank too much and the alcohol reacted badly to the medicine. Now, I’m going to crash in my old bedroom for a few hours since apparently I can’t make an appearance at the SBPD thanks to you and Buzz.”

“The next time someone from the SBPD shows up, you can answer the door and give whatever excuse you want.” Henry replied as Shawn went upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Someone had commented in ff.net that they wanted more "emotional connection." I'm not sure how well I did at that, but I added the first 2 sections of this chapter in hopes of making it more believable of Shawn's feelings(?).
> 
> Also, reminder that if you recognize it, then I probably don't own it. Also, I know almost nothing about gun ranges, or guns for that matter, and don't remember where I got my research from.
> 
> Enjoy!

_**CHAPTER 4** _

***Mid-March***

When Gus arrived at the Psych Office, Shawn was laughing. “Shawn! What are you doing?”

“Updating my will.” Shawn rolled his eyes as he typed on his phone.

“Really? With that goofy grin on your face?” Gus squinted at his phone. “Are you texting Lassiter?!”

“I don’t think it’s any of your business.” Shawn replied as he turned back to his laptop.

“Shawn! I thought you were going to break things off before they got serious?!”

“Psh! Things are so not serious.”

“Really?! How many times have you texted Lassiter within the last week?”

Shawn shrugged, “I don’t know, does it really matter?”

“Have you even checked the Psych phone for messages today?”

“Of course!”

“When?”

“When I first came in.”

“Shawn! That was over 4 hours ago!”

“Relax, Gus! If there was an emergency, Lassie would leave his boring conference.” Shawn’s phone buzzed and he grinned. “Since he’s still texting me, it means that nothing important is going on!”

Gus shook his head and searched for the office phone. “What if a potential client needs us?”

“Then they can come to the office like everyone else.” Shawn mumbled as he read his phone.

“Shawn! We’ve talked about this. You can’t keep lying to Lassiter.”

Shawn groaned, “Oh, dude! You sound just like my dad! And I so don’t need two of him on my case! I’m fine!”

Finding the office phone under Shawn’s motorcycle helmet, Gus put it back into the charger before coming over to Shawn. “Shawn, you know I care about you, right?”

“Of course.” Shawn sighed as he looked up at him. 

“I just, I know how badly you like Lassiter. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“And you think telling him the truth won’t hurt me?!”

“It could. Although, according to Juliet, Lassiter is pretty smitten with Sharon. Juliet even asked me if Psych could help track down Sharon’s address and place of employment.”

Shawn winced. “What did you tell Jules?”

“That your gifts don’t work like that, but we would see if we could come up with something.”

“Thanks, Gus. You’re the best!”

“You know that’s right.” Gus grinned as he walked back to his desk. “So, are you going to tell him?”

“I’ll think about it. It’s not exactly something I can text him or blurt out over dinner.”

“No, but you’ll think of something. You’re not a complete idiot.” Gus shrugged as he sat down. “Hey! Shawn!” He exclaimed as a plush ball hit his forehead.

“Sorry, must have slipped.” Shawn grinned as he got up. “Wanna grab dinner early?”

“Sure, but you’re paying.”

“With what money?! In case you haven’t noticed, business has been kind of slow lately.”

“Well then, I guess I’ll grab dinner by myself.” Gus replied as he hurried out of the office.

“Gus! Don’t be like Scrooge McDuck! Gus? Gus?!” Shawn yelled as he tried to catch up before Gus reached his car.

* * *

***A week later***

Shawn smiled as he entered the gun range. “Hey Tom.”

“Hey Shawn! How you doin’?” The owner smiled as he held out a fist.

“I’m good. You?” 

“Can’t complain, man, Can’t complain.”

“So, how’s the competition looking this year?”

“The usual suspects, along with a few rookies thinking they can prove themselves.”

“Got any good videos?”

“You know that I am only allowed to release footage if there is a suspected crime.”

Shawn shrugged. “Maybe next time then.”

“Don’t try to get Anita into trouble! She’s a good kid. Crack shot and able to ward off any unwanted behavior, including yours! My buddies and I actually have a small wager on where she will place in the rankings.”

“She's that good?”

“Yep. Pretty close to beating your records, assuming Carlton doesn’t break them first.”

“Is Lassie, I mean, is Carlton here? I thought I saw his car outside.”

“He sure is. He comes by almost every other night, except when his girlfriend is in town.”

“He’s mentioned having a girlfriend?”

“Well, not in so many words. Even an ex-cop like me can still string clues together. He actually declined an invitation to join us at the gun exhibition a few weeks ago. First time in over a decade that he’s missed. Must be serious.”

“Yeah. Hey, do you mind if I get an hour of practice in? Gotta keep my gun license up to date.”

“Sure, but try not to show off too much. There are some super competitive people here tonight. Give me a minute to get your gun out of the member’s safe.”

“Oh no, I’ll just take a newbie’s gun.”

“Really? You don’t want to show off?”

“You know I only do that for dates. Besides, I need to talk to Las-Carlton; don’t want to intimidate him.”

“All right.” Tom pulled out some forms. “You gotta sign this waiver and rental acknowledgement form first.”

“Thanks, Tom!”

* * *

Shawn glanced at the other people as he made his way down to the far end of the indoor range. Carlton was in the last bay, separated from everyone else. Once he was close enough, Shawn took a moment to appreciate Carlton’s form and stance: The appropriate mix of tight and relaxed muscles, proper positioning of his arms, controlled breathing, muscles absorbing the recoil of each shot taken in one-second intervals. Shawn felt like he could stand there and watch Carlton all night.

Taking a deep breath, Shawn waited until Carlton lowered his weapon to reload rounds before he approached. “Hey Lassie!”

Carlton jerked his head around, barely keeping the gun on the table, “Spencer! What are you doing here?!”

Shawn shrugged as he reached forward and pulled the earmuffs off Carlton’s head. “Dad wants me to keep my gun license up to date, which means I need to practice.”

Carlton frowned. “Since when do you have a gun license?”

“Since I was old enough, so 18 or whatever the age limit is.”

“Do you even own a gun?”

Shawn smiled, “Wouldn’t you like to know!”

“Yes, I want to know what idiot gave you a gun.”

“My dad. And yes, it is locked up far away from my place and the Psych office. Anyways, have any tips for me?” Shawn asked as he walked up to Carlton’s table and started to load his gun. 

“Aim at the target and not at your foot. Or me, for that matter.”

Shawn grinned as he pulled on his earmuffs. “Thanks, Lassie. You better cover your ears.”

“Spencer, wait! You need a new sheet!” Carlton said as he quickly replaced his earmuffs.

“Relax, Lassie!” Shawn said he lifted his handgun. “Firing!” Taking a deep breath, Shawn aimed for the sheet and fired off all the rounds in rapid succession. Smiling, Shawn replaced the safety, lowered the gun, and removed his earmuffs. “So, what do you think?” He asked as he turned to grin at Carlton. His smile faltered slightly when he noticed that Carlton had stepped closer and they were now almost touching. 

“What?!” Carlton whispered in disbelief as he stared at the target. Without diverting his gaze, Carlton reached across Shawn to retract the target sheet, their arms brushing. As the target came closer, Carlton could make out an ‘S’ out of both his own and Shawn’s bullet holes on the chest. “How?!” Carlton looked down and found himself almost nose-to-nose with Shawn.

“Lucky shot?” Shawn whispered as he backed up as much as the divider would let him and looked away. He suddenly felt a wave of dizziness and stumbled. “Woah.”

Carlton frowned as he grabbed Shawn’s arm and gently took the gun. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” Shawn slowly straightened and pulled away from Carlton. “I’m probably just dehydrated; my body likes to dramatically warn me about drinking water. I must have forgotten my afternoon pineapple smoothie.”

“Would you like me to call someone?” 

“Thanks Lassie, but I’ll be okay. I’ll have Tom give me some water.” He started packing up his things. “Look, I should probably go.”

“No,” Carlton whispered. “Show me again.”

Shawn shook his head as he slipped around Carlton. “I can’t, I have plans tonight. Besides, your girlfriend will be back tomorrow, you probably need to clean your house or something.”

It was not until Shawn was already out the door before Carlton stopped staring at the sheet and whispered, “How does he know that Sharon will be here tomorrow?”

* * *

***March 28***

“Holy Batman, that hurt!” Sharon panted as she laid on the floor of her dad’s living room.

“Good thing you started on the floor this time.” Henry patted her shoulder. “Let me call Erma.”

Sharon shook her head. “No, I don’t *gasp* have time for that.”

“Shaw-Sharon! Something is wrong! You can’t blame alcohol this time since you said so yourself that you haven’t had a drink in days!”

“I’m supposed to meet Lassie in a half hour, and I don’t want to be late.” She held a hand to her stomach as she slowly sat up. “If it’s still painful when I change back, you can call her then. In the meantime, I need to go pretty myself up.”

Henry shook his head and went into the kitchen. “You need to talk to Carlton.”

“I know that! I just haven’t figured out how to tell him. Or how to make sure that there are no guns within a 10 mile radius.”

“I can drop the two of you off in the middle of the desert, or the middle of the ocean.”

“Haha, very funny.” Sharon rolled her eyes as she went upstairs with her duffle bag.

“Don’t leave any of your makeup in the bathroom!” He yelled up the stairs. “I don’t need to answer any awkward questions from dates!”

“Eww! You’re too old to date!” Sharon replied before shutting the bathroom door.

* * *

When Sharon neared the pub, she spotted Carlton sitting at one of the outdoor tables. Coughing slightly as she passed a couple of smokers, she made her way through the maze of tables. “Hey Carlton.”

“Hello Sharon, I was afraid you were going to stand me up.” Carlton greeted as he stood to give her a kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah, sorry. I’m having some stomach problems, nothing serious, and had to track down some Pepto-Bismol.”

“If you’re not hungry, we can leave.”

“No, I’m fine. I’ll just eat like a bird tonight.”

“That expression is actually a falsity. Birds eat a lot, compared to their body weight.”

Sharon smiled, “Did you just quote Psycho?”

“Maybe.” Carlton replied as he looked for the waiter.

“Oh man, you totally did! Do you see yourself as Detective Arbogast? I hate to break it to you, but, spoiler alert, he dies.”

“Why would I quote a movie if I haven’t seen it a few times? Of course I know he dies. It was a stupid death that could have easily been prevented if he was checking his surroundings properly.”

Sharon leaned her chin on her palm and asked, “So who was your favorite character? Obviously not Norman; unless you also have a mommy complex and a love of stuffed birds.”

Carlton shook his head as the waiter came over. “Can I get a refill on my scotch and a water for the lady? Maybe some ginger tea?”

“Yes sir,” the waiter nodded before walking off.

Sharon crossed her arms and leaned back in the seat. “You could have asked me what I wanted first, instead of ignoring me. I am totally capable of speaking for myself, you know.”

Carlton nodded. “Yes, and I apologize. I just noticed that the waiter has been unnecessarily flirting with every female customer and I didn’t want him to linger any longer than needed.”

Sharon looked around and noticed that the waiter was indeed being an obnoxious flirt with a table of young women who barely looked old enough to drink; a few of whom looked uncomfortable with the attention. “Are you going to stop him?”

“He hasn’t broken any laws, but I will have a word with the manager.”

“Allow me.” Sharon stated as she stood up and walked over to the waiter. “Excuse me!” She said sweetly.

The waiter turned around and grinned lewdly at her. “Good evening, sweetie. Anything I can help you with?”

“Yes.” Sharon placed a hand on his upper arm and leaned in to whisper harshly, “You better leave these women, and all the other women patrons, alone! Nobody wants to be harassed by a creep like you! You don’t want to know what will happen if I see you doing more than just your job for the rest of the night! My date is the head detective for the SBPD and therefore knows how to leave no evidence behind!” She leaned back and squeezed his arm tightly. “Okay, sweetie?”

The waiter nodded and nervously glanced at Carlton. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good! Now, be a dear and put the young ladies’ total check on my tab. I will be watching to see if you need a tip or not.” She smiled and walked over to the table of young ladies and said, “On behalf of the people of Santa Barbara, I would like to apologize for the inappropriate behavior of that waiter. I hope you have a wonderful time in our fair city while on your vacation!”

Sharon was smiling when she returned to the table. “That should make everyone’s evening better.”

“What did you say to that waiter? He’s more skittish than a cat at a dog park.” Carlton crossed his arms.

“I just gave him some friendly advice.” Sharon grinned as she took a sip from Carlton’s scotch.

* * *

  
  


“I didn’t take you for a dancer.” Sharon whispered as they swayed to the music the band was playing.

“My mother made me take dance lessons when I was younger.”

“My mom tried to teach me, but I was always tripping over my own feet. Ended up hitting my head and had to miss school for a week because of a concussion. Best week of fifth grade, even if I don’t remember much of it.”

“You’re doing alright now.”

Sharon laughed, “What can I say, this body is surprisingly more balanced than when I was 12 years old. Plus, I’ve had plenty of really helpful teachers in the last few years.”

“Any that I should be jealous of?”

“Nope. So, how long have you been coming here?”

“Since I was a rookie on the force. Followed a witness here during one of their monthly dance nights. My ex-wife seemed to enjoy it; one of the few things we both agreed on. Since we separated, I have only been here a few times with dates.”

“Never alone?”

“The only people who seem to come alone are little old ladies who can be a bit grabby.”

Sharon laughed as Carlton spun her out. She glanced at a nearby elderly couple and smirked, “I see what you mean.” When he brought her back in, she whispered, “And of course you wouldn’t want to arrest any of them for assaulting an officer.”

“I tried that once. The Chief was not happy.”

Sharon laughed and shifted closer as the band transitioned into a slower tempo. A young lady walked up to the microphone and started singing with the band:

_“Kiss Today Goodbye,_

_the sweetness and the sorrow._

_Wish me luck, the same to you,_

_But I can’t regret what I did for Love, what I did for Love._

_Look, my eyes are dry,_

_The gift was ours to borrow._

_It’s as if we always knew,_

_And I won’t forget what I did for Love, what I did for Love.”_

“Hey, are you okay?” Carlton asked softly as he brushed a hand across her cheek. 

Realizing that she was crying, Sharon nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. “Sorry, must be allergies.”

_“Kiss today goodbye_

_And point me toward tomorrow_

_We did what we had to do_

_Won’t forget, can’t regret,_

_what I did for Love, what I did for Love.”_

* * *

When Carlton opened his eyes the next morning, he found Sharon curled up along his side, petting his chest hair. “I’m not a dog.” He grumbled.

She smiled as she looked at him. “I know. I was just…thinking.”

“About what?”

“You. Me…. Us.”

“What about us?”

She looked back down at her hand. “Are we an ‘us’? I’ve never really been an… ‘us’ …before. I never let anyone try to stay with me.”

“Do you want to, um…” he cleared his throat. “Do you want to be an us?”

“Do you?”

“I thought we already were.”

She nodded, “Yeah, I guess so.”

“You guess?”

“I’m…it’s…*sigh* I told you that I’ve never…I don’t do relationships.”

Carlton tilted her head towards him so that she was looking at him. “I don’t have a very good track record with relationships either. But I, um. I think we are…good together.”

“You barely know me.”

“And whose fault is that? You hardly ever talk about yourself and I have yet to meet any of your friends.”

“Well, you do know a couple of my friends.”

“Really?! Who?”

“I don’t know if I should tell you.”

“Why not?”

Sharon settled her head on his shoulder and whispered, “Can we just enjoy this? I don’t want to ruin this.”

“Okay.” He tightened his hold on her.

* * *

“Carlton, I…I have a confession to make….” Sharon whispered as she poked at her spaghetti that night.

“You’re not married, are you?” Carlton frowned.

“No.”

“Do you have kids?”

“Hell no.” She smirked.

“Then what?”

“I am…I, um, I knew about you before we met at the party.”

“How?”

“Well, I’m…friends… with someone you work with.”

“I figured that since you were able to get into that party.”

She nodded and pushed her half-full plate away. “Promise me you won’t get mad at them or try interrogating them. I swore them to secrecy.”

Carlton took a moment to study her face before nodding. “Okay, I will try to be civil.”

“Only try?”

“Yes. Since I have asked almost everyone at the precinct about you, that means someone lied to me.”

“Well, they don’t work at the police station, per se.”

“They don’t?”

Sharon shook her head and looked out the window between them. “I’m friends with … Burton Guster.”

They sat in silence for almost a full minute before Carlton asked, “You’re friends with Guster?”

“Yeah.” 

“So that means you’re also friends with Spencer.”

She smirked and nodded, “Excellent deduction, detective.”

“And do they …know about us?”

“Yeah. Basically since the beginning.”

“Those two children have been able to keep a secret for this long?!”

Sharon shrugged. “Apparently.”

“I knew Spencer’s antics were getting a bit too immature.”

“I thought you considered all of Shawn’s antics immature.”

“Yes, but they have gotten worse. He’s obviously in love with you.”

Sharon laughed as she finally turned to look at him. “Excuse me?!”

“I figured that Spencer was just jealous that I had a lady friend while he is still single. But he must be hurt knowing that you now hang out with me when you are in town, which is probably why O’Hara tells me that she doesn’t see him at the station when we’re hanging out. Maybe he’s stalking us.”

“He’s not stalking us.” She grinned.

“Wait, is Spencer the one who lives at Kirkland Towers, and where you stay when you are in town?!”

“No, that’s Gus. And in case you didn’t notice, I brought my stuff straight here this time.” She rolled her eyes and stood up from the table. “Now, let me state this once and get it out of the way: I am not, nor have I ever: dated, slept with, or even kissed Shawn or Gus. Well, I did kiss Gus once, but we were super drunk and both fell asleep soon after, in separate rooms, as per my dad’s nagging. Anyways, you have nothing to worry about when it comes to those two. They are as loyal as it comes, so don’t ask them too many questions. Now, I have the sudden urge for mint chocolate ice cream from the place on the beach.”

“It is currently 40 degrees outside and I am allergic to mint.”

Sharon shrugged as she took her plate to the sink. “Then I guess I’m going by myself. Maybe I’ll call Shawn and Gus to join me.”

“Not necessary.” Carlton quickly gathered his plate and joined her in the kitchen. “You just won’t be allowed to kiss me.”

“Hmmm,” Sharon wrapped her arms around his neck. “The temptation might be too much. Think you can resist me.”

“I could convince you to change your mind instead.”

“We’ll see what happens.” She gave him a quick kiss before stepping back. “Now, go get your coat. If you’re not outside within 5 minutes, I’m leaving without you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**_CHAPTER 5:_ **

***Tuesday March 30th***

"I'm sorry." Sharon mumbled as Carlton sat down next to her on the couch.

"Sorry for what?"

"Ruining your plans for today." She leaned against his shoulder and he rubbed her back.

"The horses will still be there next month."

"Yeah."

"Do you need anything?"

She sighed, "Just for my stomach to stop protesting."

"How about some pain pills?"

"Are they extra strength?"

"I believe so. I will go get them." Carlton got up and Sharon let herself fall horizontal on the couch and curl into a near-fetal position.

"How many do you want?" Carlton asked as he returned with a glass of water and a bottle of pills. 

"The whole bottle."

"Not funny. The label recommends two." He set the glass of water on the coffee table.

Sharon groaned, "Then give me three."

"It also says not to take them on an empty stomach."

"Dude! My stomach feels like it is about to rip out of my body all Alien-style! And I feel super nauseous! Just give me some pain pills or hit me over the head hard enough to knock me out! I promise I won't have you arrested for domestic violence as long as I can get some damn pain relief!"

Carlton crossed his arms and glared at her for a moment. "Are you done?"

"Yeah, sorry Carlton." Sharon clenched her middle tighter as she winced in pain. "I just get really cranky when I'm in extreme pain."

"You mean you're not always cranky?"

"Haha, make fun of the poor woman lying in pain on your couch. You are so not getting any tonight."

Carlton shook his head, "That is the farthest thing from my mind right now."

"I think I have just been insulted."

"That was not my intention. Do you want these pills or not?"

"Yes, darling." Sharon sat up and took the offered pills.

"Then I will make you some toast and soup."

"Thank you, sweetie."

* * *

"Sharon, wake up."

"Mmmm, not sleeping." Sharon turned her head away and pulled the blanket over her head. 

"I have to leave."

"Kay."

"And so do you."

"Why?!" Sharon whined as she looked at him.

"Because I am going to Chicago and I can't leave you alone when you're sick."

"I’m not sick, just tired and in pain."

"You've been lying on my couch for hours."

Sharon sighed and slowly sat up. "Why Chicago?"

"There's a dead body I need to see." 

"But you don't have jurisdiction in Chicago."

"It's connected to a cold case I worked on about 10 years ago. There's a flight in two hours that I would like to be on." 

Sharon nodded and held a hand out, “Okay, help me up, please.”

* * *

Gus opened the door and sighed when he saw her leaning against the opposite wall. "Sharon, what are you doing here?" 

"Lassie has to go out of town to claim a body or something."

"That doesn't explain what you are doing here."

Sharon shrugged and crossed her arms. "Can't I hang out with my best friend?"

"Ordinarily yes, but I have a date tonight!" Gus smiled as he flicked his nose.

"Since when?!"

"Since last week when I told you about it!"

"Huh, I don't, I don't remember that." Sharon moaned and clutched her middle.

Gus frowned, "Are you okay?"

"Not really. Your perfume is making me nauseous."

"You mean you are feeling nauseated and that the perfume is nauseous. And it's not perfume, it's cologne!"

"I've heard it both ways."

"Only from uneducated bachelors like yourself."

"Seriously dude! Your perfume is….excuse me!" Sharon covered her mouth and rushed past Gus and into the bathroom. 

When Gus got to the bathroom door a few minutes later, Sharon was sitting against the side of the tub with her eyes closed.

"Sharon, I called your dad."

"No! Dude, why?!" Sharon whined.

"You're obviously sick and need someone to keep an eye on you. I have a date so you can't stay here."

"I'm not sick! It was just your perfume!"

"Cologne!"

"Let me just take a quick nap on your bathroom floor and then I will be on my way."

"Your dad should be here in 5 minutes."

Sharon sighed, "Fine. Wake me when he's here."

"How about you go wait in the living room so I can finish getting ready for my date."

"I thought you were ready?"

"I still need to fix my hair."

Sharon turned to squint at him. "But you're bald."

"You damn well know that I am not bald! I keep my head nicely shaved."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Man, get off my damn bathroom floor!"

"That's sexist, you know. Or maybe transphobic. I'm a bit too tired right now to think."

"Sharon, you need to get up."

"Fine, but I should probably warn you that Lassie might call to check up on me." Sharon slowly got up, leaning a hand against the wall.

"Why would he call me?"

"Because I told him that I was friends with you; that's one of the only reasons he dropped me off here."

"So he knows that you're really Shawn?"

"Hell no, man! I chickened out; but at least I told him a little something personal."

"Great, so now I just have to be careful of a jealous and possessive boyfriend every time we are at the station or a crime scene!" Gus shook his head as he followed Sharon into the living room.

"Nah man, I told him how you are totally in the friend zone."

"The friend zone isn't real; it's actually a really unhealthy frame of mind."

*Knock knock knock*

"And that would be your dad."

Sharon groaned and covered her face. "Man, now he's gonna be all overprotective papa bear on me! I'm not sick!"

"Tell that to him! Goodbye Sharon!" Gus walked over to the door.

"Thanks a lot, ex-best friend."

"You know that's not funny, even if you are sick." 

"Yeah, sorry dude." Sharon grimaced as she walked out the door and past Henry.

* * *

"Sharon, wake up." Henry shook Sharon's shoulder as she slept in her old bed.

"Mmm."

"Come on kid, time to rise and shine."

"Go 'way!"

"Can't kid, it's almost sunrise and you need to take your medicine."

"Can't I just sleep through it?" She whined as she slowly sat up.

"With as much pain as you've been in recently, I doubt it."

"Damn it all."

"Come on, let's go downstairs where there's a rug."

* * *

As Sharon debated lying on the couch or the floor, Henry came out of the kitchen with a glass, "Here's your meds."

"No," Sharon moaned as she turned her head away.

"Sharon!" Henry scolded as he placed the glass on the coffee table.

"No, dad! It smells disgusting!"

"It smells the same as always."

"Maybe it's gone bad." Sharon held her stomach.

"You know I get a new batch every new year."

"Maybe…. excuse me!" Sharon quickly fled for the downstairs bathroom.

* * *

"Sharon, you can't lay on the bathroom floor all day." Henry crossed his arms as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Did Gus and I get switched at birth?"

"What?! Of course not!"

"Gus said the same thing last night; about the floor, not about being switched."

"Sharon, I'm not kidding! I have plans today and…." Henry frowned as he looked towards the window.

"What? Did your brain just freeze?"

"The sun is up but you haven't changed back yet."

"What?! That's not possible!" Sharon struggled to get up and Henry stepped forward to help.

"I can see the sun and I can see you."

"You'll go blind if you look at the sun." Sharon mumbled as she went to the nearest window in the living room and pushed aside the curtain.

"Sharon!"

Sharon shook her head and stepped back. "Okay okay. It's been 3 nights like it's always been 3 nights. So what changed?"

"You have been sick."

"I'm not sick, just a bit nauseous, nauseated. Maybe I need those meds to initiate the change." She picked up the glass and chugged it all down.

"You have changed without the meds before."

Sharon covered her mouth and focused on breathing through her nose. 

"I'm going to call Erma, see if she's available to check you over."

Sharon nodded as she sat on the couch.

* * *

"Sharon? Your phone is ringing." Henry announced as he entered the bedroom.

Sharon groaned as she held out her hand for her phone. "Who is it?"

"Carlton. Looks like he's left a few voicemails and text messages."

"Thanks." Sharon hit answer and covered her head with the blanket. "Hey Carlton."

_ "Hey, Sharon. How are you feeling?" _

"Oh, much better."

_ "Really?! Because it sounds like I woke you up even though it's early afternoon there and you haven't been answering my texts. Guster says he hasn't seen you today." _

"Haha, you caught me. I guess I shouldn't try lying to a detective, especially the Head Detective of the SBPD."

_ "Stop deflecting. Have you seen a doctor yet?" _

"It's just the flu, I'll be fine in a couple of days."

_ "I thought the flu was only 24hrs." _

"Some versions, others last as long as a regular cold. I have an appointment tomorrow morning."

_ "I expect a full report tomorrow afternoon." _

"Carlton, are you worried about little old me?!"

_ "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be."  _

Sharon bit her lip as she blushed. "Thanks. So, how were your flights?"

_ "Horrible. Absolutely no leg room, my first neighbor reeked of weed, the second flight ran out of peanuts, and by the time I finally got to Chicago, it was almost midnight local time so I had trouble trying to catch a taxi to my hotel." _

Sharon laughed, "Aww, poor baby! Did you get any dinner?"

_ "I grabbed some donuts and coffee between flights." _

"Wow, so stereotypical cop right there. Don't tell me you had donuts for breakfast too."

_ "No, my hotel has a complimentary breakfast, so I grabbed an egg and cheese bagel before heading to the appropriate police station." _

"And are you getting along with your fellow cops?"

_ "As hard as it is to not be in control, I think we are getting along well enough, at least professionally speaking." _

"So being a sub is not to your liking?"

_ "Not at all." _

"I'll keep that in mind, haha. So, when do you think you will get back to Santa Barbara?"

_ "Looking like the day after next. Although, the Chief says I have up to a week, barring any emergencies." _

"Hopefully I will feel better before you get back and will be able to head home."

_ "Alright. Well, I should get back to the case. I was just taking a dinner break." _

"Okay, talk later. Bye."

_ "Goodbye." _

Sharon put the phone down and uncovered her head. "Hey Dad?"

"One second!" Henry called from downstairs. 

Sharon slowly sat up and stretched. 

"What's up, kid?"

"I was just making sure that you weren't eavesdropping or hogging the bathroom."

"Very funny."

"I was thinking of heading downstairs to eat."

"Do you need any help?"

"Nope. I don't need a babysitter or a nurse. You're welcomed to leave the house."

"I already did; I was gone for over 2 hours running errands and getting groceries."

"Oh. Well, you still don't need to stay all day. You should go fishing or something."

"It's a bit late to go fishing."

"Why, are the fish sleeping?"

"No, but by the time I get on the water, I will only have an hour or two before it gets dark."

"Then you should go tomorrow."

"I'll think about it. How's your stomach?"

"Still protesting, but at least I haven’t thrown up lately." Sharon replied as she stood up. "Ugg, not yet anyways."

"I will make you some lunch."

"Thanks."

* * *

***Thursday, April 1st***

"Hello Sharon." Erma smiled as she sat in the armchair across from Sharon.

"Hey Erma." Sharon grimaced.

"Your father tells me that you are not feeling well and that you have not changed back. Is this correct?"

"Yeah. I should have changed back over 28 hours ago and yet nothing! Also, I feel like my stomach is trying to kill me from the inside out!"

"Hmm, okay. Do I have your permission to perform a physical exam?"

"If you must. Do I have to sit up?"

"Not at all. Reclining is actually preferred." Erma opened her bag and pulled out a few instruments.

.

.

.

"Hmmm." Erma frowned as she looked at the latest results.

"What? Is that a good hmmm or a bad hmmm?"

"It is more from intrigue."

"That sounds like a bad kind." Sharon gripped the edge of the couch. 

"It merely depends on your perspective." Erma patted Sharon's hand. "Now I will collect some blood."

"Oh God, I can't watch!" Sharon held out one arm while covering her eyes with her other arm.

"First, I will just take a pinprick of blood to test my theory. If that is proven incorrect, then I will have to take a vial worth." Erma said as she pressed a needle to Sharon’s finger.

"Okay….ow!"

"Sharon!" Henry sighed from his position on the other side of the room. "Stop acting like a baby! It was barely a prick!"

"No comments from the peanut gallery, please!"

“Hmm,” Erma turned from the vial she was studying to look towards Henry, "Interesting that you chose that specific saying."

"What, Peanut gallery?" Sharon questioned as she uncovered her eyes.

"No, like a baby." Erma turned back to Sharon and took her hand. "For the quick test indicates that you are with child."

Sharon just stared at her for a moment. "….What?!"

Erma nodded, "And the reason that your body seems to be 'trying to kill you from the inside out' is because your two halves are fighting against each other over the baby."

"I, I-I, I can't have a baby! I'm a guy! Guys don't get pregnant!"

"Right now, you are a woman with woman's parts and have managed to get pregnant."

Sharon yanked her hand away from Erma and crossed her arms. "Well, I don't want it! Take it out!"

"I cannot."

"Why?!"

"Your body is already in a heated battle. Any interference from me might be too much and end up killing you."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?!"

"Sharon!" Henry scolded.

"Dad! Shut up!" Sharon yelled as she sat up. 

Erma raised an eyebrow and said softly, "If you would calm down, I will explain."

Sharon took some deep breaths before nodding, "Okay, I'm sorry."

"Thank you. While this situation is not unheard of, it is rather rare. If I recall my great-grandmother's notebooks correctly, she did have one case of this happening long ago. Unfortunately, the individual did not survive."

"Why would you tell me that?!"

"I just wanted you to be aware. Although that would have been about 150 years ago. Medicine, hygiene, and technology have all changed tremendously since then. If it is alright with you, I will set up an appointment for you with my granddaughter as soon as possible. She is a doctor in family medicine and is my apprentice. She will be taking over for me within the next decade, so it will be beneficial for you both to become acquainted. She can confirm my diagnosis and offer prenatal care. Do I have your permission to give her your contact information?"

Sharon ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "Yeah, sure."

"Very good! In the meantime, I will leave you a special blend of herbs that should make it easier for you as your body continues to... figure things out, shall we say. I would suggest you stick to bed rest for the next week and eat as organically as you can. The less additional stress on your body, the better. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." 

“Good. Excuse me while I blend the herbs for you." Erma patted Sharon's hand before standing up and entering the kitchen.

  
  


Henry moved closer and gripped the back of the armchair. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Haha, no offense Dad, but I think this is more mom's territory."

"Do you plan on calling her any time soon?" 

Sharon shrugged and pulled her legs onto the couch and gripped her knees to her chest. "Can you? I should probably call Gus." 

"What about Carlton?"

"Haha, he's halfway across the country right now. It's not like I'm dying, it can wait. Besides, he's not expecting to see me for another month."

"Just don't wait too long. And what about…."

"Dad! Just, just stop! This is big news and I am in shock right now! My whole life has just been upturned and I need to process it! This is not the time to be making decisions!"

"I agree with Sharon." Erma interrupted as she reentered the room. "At least partly. This is a big change. Not only is she creating a life, she will also be living as Sharon full-time for at least the next 7 months."

"It takes 9 months to make a baby, Erm."

"Correct, but you did not just get pregnant a couple of days ago. It happened at least a month ago, more likely two."

"Right, it did start hurting last month when I was changing back and forth."

"While you are on bed rest for the next week, I suggest contacting those closest to you. How much you reveal is up to you, but I have found that most people can be very accepting if you give them all the facts and some time. If you or any of your close friends have questions, I will make myself available. I have centuries worth of journals and evidence if needed. Remember that you are not alone, no matter how rocky the path may get."

Henry said softly, "She's right, kiddo. You have help."

Sharon nodded as she tried to hide her tears.

Erma patted Sharon on the shoulder and turned towards Henry. "I left the herbs on the counter with all of my instructions and notes. You know how to reach me and I will have my granddaughter contact you as soon as possible. Her name is Jenny. I will see myself out."

"Thanks Erma," Henry whispered as he sat down next to Sharon and pulled her into a hug. "I've got you, kid."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> I had realized that I don't have many (if any) 80's or pop culture references, so I tried to add a few in this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**_CHAPTER 6:_ **

  
Henry met Gus in the driveway. "Hey Gus! Thanks for coming over so quickly."

"Well, Sharon messaged me that she had big news. What happened? Why hasn't she changed back yet?"

"Sharon will explain, but first I need you to promise me that you won't freak out in front of her." Henry squeezed Gus' shoulder. "She needs all the support she can get right now."

"Mr. Spencer, you're starting to worry me."

"Everything will be alright. Now, go on inside, Sharon is in the living room. I need to pick up some things from the store and call Maddie. I'll be back in about an hour." Henry said as he quickly got into his truck.

Gus took a deep breath as he turned towards the house and entered with a knock. "Hey Sharon, it's Gus."

"Hey Gus." Sharon replied with a sniffle from the couch. "I'm glad you could come so quickly."

"Well, I was about to take my lunch break before starting my route, so I have some time to spare." Gus sat down next to Sharon on the couch.

"Oh, you don't have to miss lunch because of me."

"Don't worry, I'll grab something later. So, what's the verdict? Did Erma come by today?"

"Yeah, she, um. *sniffle* She did a couple of tests and gave me a diagnosis. I'm supposed to make an appointment with her granddaughter in order to confirm; although Erma seems pretty certain." 

"What's the diagnosis?"

"Well…." Sharon began before getting interrupted by a phone ringing

Gus looked at his phone and froze. "Juliet is calling."

"Why is she calling you?"

"I don't know! Maybe she tried to call you first; where is your phone?!"

"Hmm, good question."

"Did you remember to charge it?"

"Probably not. You should answer before she hangs up. And don't tell her I'm here."

Gus rolled his eyes as he answered, "Hello, Burton Guster speaking."

_"Hey Gus, it's Juliet. How are you?"_

"I'm good, Juliet, how are you today?" Sharon grabbed the phone out of Gus' right hand and held it between the two of them so they could both hear Juliet.

_"I'm fine, although I admit it is a bit quiet at the station. Oh, I'm not disturbing you while at work, am I? I can call back later."_

"No, not a problem, I'm actually on my lunch break."

_"Good. Are you with Shawn?"_

"No, why do you ask?"

_"I was trying to get ahold of him, but his phone keeps going to voicemail."_

"Shawn has a habit of forgetting to charge his phone. Is there anything that I can help you with?"

_"Maybe. While Carlton is out of town, I have been finishing up the paperwork from our most recent cases and I just need Shawn to clarify a few things before I send them to the DA. Is there any chance he would be able to come to the station in the next couple of days?"_

Sharon shook her head rapidly and mouthed 'no'.

Gus gave her a concerned look as he replied, "Oh, um. No, Shawn wouldn't be able to come to the station anytime soon."

_"Why, what's wrong?"_

"Shawn got a really bad stomach virus, highly contagious."

_"Oh no! Is he okay? Is he in the hospital?"_

"He'll be fine, but he's at his dad's house right now in self quarantine."

_"Oh, then I guess I shouldn't visit him either."_

"No, you better not. I am barely setting foot in the house in order to drop off supplies."

_"Okay, well, do you think if I sent an email with scans of the files, he would be able to look everything over?"_

"Yes. I will bring my laptop to Shawn tomorrow night and we will go over it."

_"Thank you so much, Gus! I'm sorry to burden you with this."_

"No problem, we just want to make sure everything is correct." 

_"Well, send Shawn my well wishes and tell him to charge his phone! I expect him to call me when he's feeling better."_

"Of course. I will bring an extra charger over too."

_"Thanks Gus, have a good day."_

"You too, Juliet."

As soon as the call ended, Sharon hit Gus in the arm. "Dude! You suck at lying! 'A highly contagious stomach virus'?! So gross. C'mon, son!"

"First of all, Juliet is a cop and sees worse things at crime scenes. Second, how else am I going to keep her away from you?! I'm not going to tell her the truth about you being Sharon, especially if you haven't told Lassiter yet."

"Hmm, good points. Especially since I won't be Shawn for awhile!"

"Wait, why not? What did Erma say?"

"Okay, first, I need you to promise not to freak out. Well, you can freak out a little, it is definitely freak out worthy. Just don't have, like, a panic attack or make an Oscar worthy scene."

"You mean a Tony?"

"Either way, my nerves are so shot from having my own scene less than an hour ago that I will start crying, which will cause you to cry more, and then we will just be in this big crying fest until either my dad gets back or one of us passes out from dehydration, which will probably be me since I've already been crying but I'm also supposed to be keeping my stress levels down which seems virtually impossible after the news I got today and haven't even gotten around to telling you yet!" 

Sharon took a deep breath as Gus continued to just stare at her. 

"Since you're already speechless, I might as well just tell you now: I'm pregnant. With Carlton's baby. Well, assuming my body didn't just randomly decide to get myself pregnant." 

Gus shook his head in disbelief, "Sharon, you can't get yourself pregnant!"

"I shouldn't change genders once a month due to a random gene on my dad's side that skips generations; yet here I am, a pregnant woman! I didn't even know that I had ovaries or eggs! Oh man, imagine if I had suffered through menstruation every time I was a woman! I probably would have killed myself years ago."

"Sharon!"

Sharon covered her face. "Crap, I didn't mean it like that!"

"You damn well know suicide is not funny!"

"I was just stating a what-if! I'm so not suicidal right now! I have too much to live for! Wait, who are you calling?!"

"The office secretary in order to get my route postponed." Gus stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"I don't need to be on suicide watch!"

"You know the rules!" Gus stated before talking into the phone.

"Crap." Sharon whispered as she slouched on the couch. "I so don't need this right now!"

.

.

.

When Gus came back into the living room, Sharon was slouching on the couch with her arms crossed. Gus sighed, “You know I’m just looking out for you.”

“Can you at least not tell my dad?! He's already in worried papa bear mode; I don't need him watching me like a hawk for the next week or so like last time."

"We shall see." Gus replied as he set down a tray with crackers, unbuttered popcorn, and water on the coffee table in front of her. "Now, what movie do you want to watch?"

Sharon shrugged and hugged a pillow to her chest. "I don't know. I'll probably end up falling asleep anyways. I'm pretty worn out, both physically and emotionally."

"How about The Breakfast Club?" Gus asked as he headed back into the kitchen.

Sharon chuckled, "You know I love me some John Hughes and Brat pack action. Although, how about For Keeps? It might prove educational."

"Oh hell no!” Gus called back. “We are not watching any movies about pregnancies or babies in the near future!"

"C'mon, Son! I need to know these things! Also, it might lighten the mood!"

"You know the rules: no movies that have overly sad scenes or dying or domestic violence."

"That eliminates most movies including some that are animated! Also, The Breakfast Club would fall under that category."

"Fine.” Gus came back into the living room and placed a plate on the coffee table. “How about Back to the Future? It's only sad for like 5 minutes at the beginning and then again near the end."

"Sure." Sharon said as she looked at the plate. “Dude! What the hell is all that?!”

“It’s my lunch.”

“It looks like something Buddy the Elf would put together, minus the sugar. Or maybe what Rufio and the lost boys would eat.”

“I’m hungry! You know I eat when I’m stressed! Plus, your dad has a lot of good food in the fridge that he won’t be able to finish by himself.”

Sharon covered her mouth and turned away. “Can you at least eat that in the kitchen? I’m feeling nauseous just from the smell.”

“Fine. And it’s nauseated, we already went through this!” Gus huffed as he marched back into the kitchen with his food.

“Wait! Are you going to get the movie for me?!” 

“You can’t have it both ways!”

Sharon sighed as she slowly stood up. “Fine, but only because I don’t want you tracking that gross smell into my bedroom.”

"Don't forget your phone and charger!" Gus yelled back as Sharon headed upstairs.

* * *

Gus was gazing unseeingly at the television when Henry arrived back at the house. Sharon was asleep with her head on Gus' shoulder and the movie credits were rolling.

"Hey Gus," Henry greeted softly as he sat in the armchair.

Gus took a deep breath as he blinked and then looked at Henry. "Oh, hey, Mr. Spencer. Has it been an hour already?"

"Almost 3, actually. Maddie decided to give me a run down of what not to say or do in these first few weeks. Then I got a call from Erma's granddaughter about setting up an appointment. I tried to call Sharon, but she didn't pick up."

"Yeah, sorry. Sharon had already fallen asleep by the time her phone rang. I couldn't reach it and figured, since only you and Lassiter have her number, that if it was important you would call me."

Henry nodded, "Yeah, it's fine. I made the appointment for tomorrow afternoon at 2pm. Would you be able to join us?"

"I would like to, but I'm not sure if I can make it. I called off work for the rest of today and will need to make it up tomorrow. Maybe I can take a late lunch and stop by?"

"No, don't worry. Would you like to join us for dinner tomorrow night? Hopefully she will have her appetite back by then."

"Sure, I'll try to stop by every night after work."

"Thanks. I'm going to change the sheets on her bed and do some laundry." Henry checked his watch. "Sharon needs to take her medicine in about 20 or 30 minutes. Are you okay with her on you; or do you want help moving her?"

Gus looked down at the peaceful expression on Sharon's face. "She's been like this for over an hour; she clearly needs the sleep."

Henry nodded and stood up. "Okay. Call me if you need me."

"Thanks, Mr. Spencer."

"No; thank you Gus."

* * *

About 12 minutes later, Sharon's phone rang. Gus was going to ignore it, since he did not want to lie to Carlton, when Sharon groaned and squirmed.

"Gussy! Your shoulder is too boney, you should wear shoulder pads." Sharon mumbled.

Gus tsked and rolled his shoulder, making Sharon fall onto the back of the couch. "I told you not to call me that! Plus I'm not a damn pillow!"

"Of course you are." Sharon yawned and sat up. "Was I just dreaming or did my phone ring?"

"Your phone was ringing. Since your dad is upstairs, I'm guessing it's Lassiter."

"Awww, look at you! Using deductive reasoning! I'm so proud!"

Gus tsked again and barely got out "Sharon!" Before her phone rang again. "You better answer your damn phone!"

"Crap." Sharon whispered as she stared at her phone.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Preferably not."

"He has a right to know."

"Yeah, but he's halfway across the country right now! This isn't something you announce over the phone. He knows I was seeing a doctor today; so maybe he'll think that I'm still there."

"Or he might think that you got bad news and are avoiding him on purpose." The phone stopped and Gus nudged her arm. "So you're just going to let him worry?"

"No, I'm trying to get my thoughts in order and figure out what to say."

Gus's phone rang next and Gus glanced at the caller ID. "Great, now he's calling me! You know that man scares me, right?!"

"Gus! Lassie is all bark and no bite!"

"Maybe to a skinny white girl who he's clearly in love with."

"Gus!" Sharon blushed and covered her cheeks with a blanket. "He's not in love with me! I'm just his current fling."

"Lassiter doesn't do flings and you know it! You've gotten closer to him in 3 months than Juliet has in 4 years! Juliet said that she's only been to his new house once and that was because she was picking up case files when he was too sick to come into work. Also, why else would he be bothering me if he wasn't in love with you?!"

"Because he knows you're afraid of him and don't want to get on his bad side."

"True, but it also means that he's worried enough about you to show weakness in front of me. You need to call him back."

Sharon sighed and lowered the blanket. "Okay, give me my phone."

Gus made sure that Sharon started the call before going into the kitchen to refill their snacks.

Sharon smiled slightly when she heard Carlton's relieved greeting. _"Sharon!"_

"Hey Carlton."

_"How are you feeling?"_

"Better, yet exhausted. Thanks for asking."

_"How did your appointment go today?"_

"Well, I found out what was wrong."

_"And?"_

"And... it's not exactly something I should reveal over the phone."

_"Are you dying?"_

"Haha, no. It's not terminal, usually."

_"Okay, well I should be back in Santa Barbara late tomorrow night. Will you still be in town?"_

"Umm," Sharon nervously bit her lip before shaking her head. "No. I wasn't supposed to be here this long, and I've got a few things to take care of."

_"So I have to wait until next month before I can find out what's wrong?"_

"Yeah, sorry. I'm actually still in shock right now, so I need time in order to process everything."

_"Would it help if I had my flights transfer through Portland or Seattle so we can talk?"_

"That's sweet, but I really just need some space. I promise you that I am not dying; there are just a few lifestyle changes that need to happen."

_"Okay. But call or text me anytime if you need a sounding board or a second opinion or if you need me to discreetly get rid of someone; I have connections."_

Sharon laughed softly and blinked a few tears away. "Thanks. Oh, and please don't bother Gus! He is sworn to secrecy and would rather take a bullet than to betray me."

_"I'll believe that when I see it. Guster and Spencer both have a strong sense of self-preservation, assuming of course one of them isn't in danger, then they're fiercely loyal. I guess you could do worse in picking friends."_

"Wow. I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult."

_"A little bit of both."_

Sharon laughed. "True."

_"Well, I should get back to the case."_

"Okay. Thank you for checking up on me."

_"Of course, that's what a boyfriend does, as juvenile as that word sounds."_

"Haha, okay. Bye."

_"Bye."_

  
  


Gus rejoined Sharon on the couch and passed her the popcorn. "So, what did you tell Lassiter?"

"That I need some time to think and I will tell him about it in a month or so."

"And how do you plan on avoiding him for a month?"

"I figured I would go see my mom? That way when people ask where Shawn is, you won't exactly be lying if you tell people that there was a medical problem and I went to stay with my mom."

"And if Juliet wants to call to check up on Shawn?"

"Tell her it's really spotty cell phone coverage or I broke my phone." Sharon sighed and looked down at her stomach. "Why does my life have to be so complicated?!" 

Gus shrugged, "Just lucky, I guess."

Sharon snorted, "If I was lucky, that family curse would have skipped yet another generation or would have died out before me."

"Sharon, what is that one Monty Python song that you love?"

"What does Spam have to do with anything?"

"No! 'Always Look on the Bright Side of Life'."

"You're not going to start singing, are you?"

Gus rolled his eyes and sighed, "My point is, instead of seeing this as a curse, you can recognize the blessing that it is! You are creating life! In 7 months, when you are holding your little baby for the first time, I dare you not to cry happy tears!"

"After all the blood, sweat, and pain that will be involved in getting that baby out, it will be a miracle if I'm not crying."

"And I will be right there, recording that special moment, as any dutiful godfather does, and using it later as blackmail."

"Wait, did you seriously just name yourself Godfather, but also threaten to blackmail me, all in the same sentence?!"

"Like you wouldn't do the same thing if our roles weren't reversed!"

"Hmm, Touchy."

"It's 'Touche' and no, you have not heard it both ways, even if you have tried to spell it the same way!"

Sharon laughed and started to get off the couch. "Thanks Gus. Now excuse me before I wet myself, although I still might have to change my underwear!" 

"TMI, Sharon! TMI!"

* * *

They were halfway through the third movie of the series when Henry came into the living room. Sharon was laying across the couch while Gus was sitting in the armchair. "I'm about to make dinner, any requests?"

"I'm fine with whatever you make, Me Spencer; your meals are always delicious." Gus commented.

"Noodles with butter." Sharon mumbled, sounding half asleep.

Henry snorted. "I knew you would both say that. Gus, I'm going to grill chicken and make sauce to go with the noodles."

"Let me know if you need any help." Gus offered.

Henry glanced at Sharon, "Thanks, but I can handle dinner."

* * *

Gus and Henry sat at the kitchen table to eat dinner while Sharon stayed on the couch.

"So, how's she doing?" Henry asked softly as he glanced into the living room.

"I'm honestly not sure. I can't tell if her current lethargy is because of being sick the past few days, or if she's going through a depressive spell."

"Maybe a little bit of both. Erma warned me that one of the herbs would act like a light sedative and that I should give her some today and then every night before bed."

Gus frowned. "Do you mind if I take a look at what she left you?"

"Sure. But you know Erma has been helping Sharon for almost 20 years now, she knows what does and does not work for her." 

"Yeah. Erma is the only medical professional that Sharon will tolerate, barring any emergencies."

"If you two are done talking about me," Sharon said as she walked into the room to return her dishes. "I'm about to put in another movie."

"Which one?"

"Ferris Bueller."

Gus nodded as he finished his food. “Okay. I’ll be right there.”

Henry snorted and looked at Gus, “Are you planning on staying here all night?”

“No, I need to sleep in my own bed.”

Sharon grinned and patted Gus' shoulder. “Yeah, Gus would give the prince and the peanut a run for their money.”

"The princess and the pea! And look who's talking!"

"Hey! Did you not just see me sleeping on the couch? Obviously I can sleep almost anywhere."

Henry shook his head and he stood up. "I'm going to wash my truck while it's still light outside."

"Didn't just rain a few days ago? Why do you need to wash it?"

"And that is why you are no longer allowed to wash my truck without supervision."

"Too bad that didn't completely get me off the hook."

"Oh no, with all the stress you put me through, you have a lot of chores to do once you're feeling better."

"Gus! New plan! I'm staying at your place!"

"Hell no, Sharon! You are not messing up my bachelor's pad with your pregnancy stuff."

"Rude!" 

* * *

"Sharon, it's getting late and you can't sleep on the couch." Henry said as he turned off the television.

"Why not?!" Sharon complained as she slowly sat up.

"You will hurt your back and I doubt you want to suffer through that as well."

"Maybe it will distract my stomach from trying to kill me."

"You're not dying." Henry crossed his arms.

"It sure feels like it. Besides, you're not a doctor."

"No, but if it was going to kill you, it would have happened by now."

"Wow, you managed to say that with a straight face and everything."

"Sharon! Get up!"

"Okay, okay!" Sharon slowly stood while holding her stomach with one arm. "Ugg, why is the bedroom so far away?" 

"I don't know, blame your mother; she picked out the house."

"I guess it's a day for blaming relatives." Sharon groaned in pain as she started up the stairs. "She can get in line behind great grandpa Johnny, grandpa Henry, and you."

"And why, might I ask, are me and my dad being blamed?"

"Because you all decided it was a good idea to reproduce even though this curse runs in the family! Just because it skips a generation or two doesn't mean you should have taken the risk!"

"Does that mean I shouldn't expect any more grandchildren from you?"

"That is so not where I wanted this conversation to go, but hell no! In the off chance that Lassie or anyone else would want to settle down with my two halves, I wouldn't place this curse on any unsuspecting child."

"Who says it's a curse?"

"Um, me? The person who is suffering and just wants to have a normal life!"

Henry stopped Sharon before she could go into her bedroom. "Hey, I'm sorry. You're right, it's not my place to judge. If I could, I would take it away from you in a heartbeat. And I probably should have thought about the chances of you getting this 'curse' before having kids. As much as I hate seeing you suffer, not having you in my life at all would have been a whole lot worse."

"Are we having a moment?" Sharon asked as she wiped a tear away. "Because I am so exhausted right now and have like zero control over my emotions and am about to pull a Gus."

Henry snorted and walked away, “Goodnight, kid.”

“Night. And Dad?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“Of course.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> This chapter gives a little bit more info into how Shawn/Sharon transforms.
> 
> Enjoy!

**_CHAPTER 7:_ **

***Friday, April 2nd***

"It's time to wake up, sweetie."

Sharon groaned and mumbled, "Why can't people just let me sleep?!"

"Because Goose, you have been sleeping long enough and need to eat something."

"Mom?" Sharon snapped open her eyes and stared at her mom's smiling face.

"Hey, Goose!"

"Wh-what are you doing here?! I thought you were in St Louis for the week?!"

"I was due to leave this morning and head back to my house. After I heard the news from your father, I changed my flight and took the next two days off. I got in just a few hours ago."

"What time is it now?" Sharon slowly sat up.

"A little after 10am. Your father left before dawn to go fishing, but said he will be back in time to take us to your appointment."

"Okay," Sharon groaned and held her stomach. "Ow. I think I need my medicine."

"I have it right here. Take your time coming downstairs. I already ate breakfast, but I have some food waiting for you."

"Thanks Mom."

* * *

After breakfast, Sharon decided to sit out on the porch, with her mom joining her a few minutes later. Madeleine placed an arm around Sharon’s shoulders and asked, "So, how are you feeling?"

Sharon huffed, "Is this mom asking or Dr. Spencer?"

"A little bit of both; you know I can't turn either one off completely when I'm with you." Madeleine smiled as she patted Sharon's hand. "Now, stop deflecting! I honestly want to know how you are doing and how I can help."

Sharon sighed and pulled a pillow onto her lap. "I honestly don't know. I guess I'm still in shock right now; and I'm worried about what Lassie will say."

"Lassie? You mean Carlton Lassiter? The detective at the police station?"

"Yeah, mom.” Sharon shrugged. “We're sort of dating; and if I am pregnant, then he's the daddy.” Sharon groaned and covered her face. ”Oh God, I'm gonna be a mommy! I never thought I would be a parent, let alone a mommy!" 

Madeleine laughed. "Oh, honey! I admit, I wondered every once in a while if something like this could happen to you; but you will be fine! You have a great support system here, and Carlton, well, he’s a perfect gentleman and is bound to stick by your side”

"'Perfect gentleman'? What are we, in a Jane Austen movie?"

"Goose, you know what I mean! He won't shun you."

“I’ll settle for him not to shoot me when he finds out that I’m also Shawn.”

“You mean that he doesn’t know?!”

“Of course not! He hates me! Or Shawn.” Sharon shook her head. “Even I get confused at times. We’re frenemies at best.”

“You two seem to get along well enough, from what I have observed. I would call you two reluctant coworkers who have each other’s backs.”

“That’s still a far cry from dating or raising a child together.”

“Goose, you’ve got to give the man some time to adjust and reassess the situation. You think Henry was prepared to be a father when we found out that I was pregnant? The day after I told him, he signed up for a stake out and wasn’t home for 3 nights in a row. Even after you were born, it still took him some time to be comfortable alone with you. People change.”

“Yeah, but mom! This is so different! It’s like comparing Wishbone’s Sherlock to Cumberbatch’s Sherlock. There’s almost no similarities between them!”

Madeleine laughed, “Well, one is a dog and geared towards children while the other one is geared towards young adults. But they both have the same basic principles. And I don’t think your two halves are that different, are they?”

Sharon shrugged, “Either way, he would never see Shawn Spencer as a potential life partner; let alone a co-parent.” 

“Then maybe you need to show him how much Shawn and Sharon are alike, and get Carlton to be in love with the core of who you are; instead of whichever mask you are showing to the world. I bet you two have more in common than you want to admit.”

“You mean besides a baby?”

“Yes! You are both detectives, movie buffs, and fiercely loyal to those closest to you.”

Sharon huffed, “I thought you said this was Mom talking, not Doctor Spencer.”

“I said a little bit of both! Although, Doctor Spencer would recommend you write down your core traits and strengths and compare them with Carlton’s; see how much you really do have in common.”

“Maybe some other time, Mom. Can we just take this one day at a time and focus on the appointment I have in a few hours?”

“Of course, honey! Let me go refill your water glass. You don’t want to be too dehydrated later when they ask for blood and urine samples.” Madeleine squeezed Sharon’s shoulder before standing up. 

“Mom!” Sharon groaned and covered her face again. “Can you at least pretend you don’t know every little thing that will happen?!”

“I thought you Spencers liked knowing all the little details?”

“Doesn’t mean I need to acknowledge that you know them as well!”

* * *

  
  


Sharon nervously bounced her leg as she sat between her parents in the waiting room. "I can't believe this is happening to me." She ranted quietly. "Like, this was never even a remote possibility for me. I am a freak who should never have been allowed out into the real world, and oh my God, Lassie is going to leave me and I will have to move and raise a baby all by myself; assuming that I even survive this pregnancy, and poor Gus is either going to follow me or become a sad lonely nerd who only talks to people online and…."

"Sharon, honey." Madeleine interrupted gently as she placed her hands on Sharon's shoulders. "You are about to hyperventilate and so need to breathe. Follow me: In two three four. Out two three four. In two three four. Out two three four…."

Sharon followed along before laughing after the fifth repetition. "Did you teach Gus this? Because he seems to use Lamaze breathing a lot."

"No, but if it works for Gus, then hopefully it will work for you too. And you might need it later on."

"I never said it worked for Gus; at least not all of the time." Sharon took another deep breath before hugging her mother's arm. "I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can, Sharon." Henry spook up as he patted her back. "You're a Spencer and are made of stronger stuff."

"Why can't I just be normal instead?!" Sharon whined.

"Normal is overrated," Madeleine said before whispering, "Besides, those that think they are normal have even worse problems and can be quite boring."

Sharon laughed as a nurse walked out and called for her. Sharon took a deep breath. "Okay, here we go."

* * *

Once the nurse had taken Sharon’s vitals and various samples, Sharon was left alone to wait for the doctor. The nurse had offered to let her parents in while she waited, but Sharon decided that would be too awkward. She took out her phone but did not see any new messages. Earlier, she had sent a text to Gus with “Note to self: Sharon’s phone needs games on it”, but Gus did not take the bait. Gus had confiscated Shawn’s Psych phone so that she did not accidentally use the wrong phone or answer if someone from the station called. 

So she was left with just what was in the room to entertain her. She had memorized all of the posters on the walls within seconds of entering the room, and wished she could erase some of them from her memory. Some of the graphics seemed a bit too realistic and she was not in the right mindset to think about what her body will eventually go through; assuming of course that she was pregnant. 

A small part of her was still in denial. Being Sharon for a few days a month, while stressful, was so freeing and exhilarating. Sure, she has had more than her fair share of catcalling and harassment, but she rarely hung out in the same areas, so could easily escape. Now, it looks like she will be stuck as Sharon for at least the next several months. And if Carlton rejected her, she is not sure if she would stay in Santa Barbara.

As Sharon was debating on a backup plan, there was a knock at the door. Clearing her throat, Sharon responded, “Come in.”

A young Latina woman opened the door and smiled. "Hello, Sharon. I'm Doctor Jennifer Martinez, you can call me Jen.”

“Hi Jen.”

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Nana Erma has briefed me on your unique situation, Sharon. I must admit that I am intrigued by some of my Nana's special patients." 

Sharon snorted and crossed her arms. “I wouldn’t really say special; more like cursed.”

“I guess it just depends on your perspective.” Dr Jen smiled softly and took a seat. “Genetics is one of my specialties, and I would love to have a look at your DNA. With your permission, of course, and in the strictest of confidence. I don’t want you to feel like a science experiment or lab rat; but if we could figure out why your body changes like it does, it could potentially change how we help the transgender community.”

Sharon laughed, “Doc, I love your enthusiasm, but I think we should just take this one crisis at a time.”

“Of course. It’s just so fascinating! I didn’t even know about you specifically until yesterday, and I am just so overwhelmed in trying to figure out an action plan.”

“Are you sure that you’re up for the challenge, Doc? And I don't just mean the medicine side."

The doctor laughed, “Yes. So, I guess the first thing that I should do is confirm that yes, you are pregnant. Nurse Mira provided me the blood results right before I came in. Is it okay if I congratulate you?”

“Oh, um. Sure? I mean, why not?” Sharon shrugged.

“I have found that not everyone is very receptive to the news.”

“I mean, I only found out yesterday, so there’s still a lot to come to terms with.”

“Would you like a moment to yourself?”

“No, I’m good.”

“Okay. Before we get to the physical examination, I would like to ask you some questions about your unique situation. Is that alright?"

"Sure." Sharon crossed her arms.

"Can you describe to me your typical transformation? And please let me know if you would prefer a different word."

"Well, I'm kind of like a werewolf in that I change around the full moon, for three nights and two days, usually dusk and dawn. So transformation fits." Sharon grinned. 

"Do you ever get any warnings before this happens? Like feeling restless or changes in appetite?"

"Oh yeah. I have to double, sometimes triple my calorie intake in the few days leading up; and then I can be completely wiped out afterwards. Sometimes, I will sleep for over 15 hours, depending on how many naps I get during the change. Also, my dad and my best friend Gus are good at reminding me."

"What does the typical transformation feel like?"

Sharon bounced her leg as she glanced around the room. "Luckily Erma provides me with drugs that include a sedative, so the effects are numbed a bit. It kind of starts as goosebumps and then that weird tingling sensation after your foot falls asleep, but like all over my body. Recently, it’s been a lot more painful, like my whole body is fighting the change."

“What are some of the physical changes?”

“Mostly my, um, private parts change; which can be very uncomfortable if I’m not wearing loose enough clothing. As you can see my boobs-I mean breasts are barely a cup B, I can easily hide them if needed. My facial hair tends to stop growing a few days before, but I still might have to shave. My hair usually grows to about shoulder length and my voice gets an octave higher.”

“When was your first transformation?”

“When I hit puberty, so like 13 and a half. Haha, that was so awkward. Gus, my best friend, and I were supposed to have a movie night, but I was feeling run down so I took a nap. When I woke up, I had changed and thought that I was in some Freaky Friday or body snatcher movie. Gus had stopped by to check up on me and we were both screaming about aliens until my dad came into the room and had to explain things.” 

“How many people know about your transformations?”

“Just my parents and Gus know the truth; I’ve had some ex’s who accused me of cross dressing or being transgender, but I usually left before explaining the situation.”

“What about the father of your baby?”

Sharon shook her head. “No, I’m too scared to tell him. He’s known me as Shawn for a few years and we are not on the friendliest of terms, mostly because I do his job for him, usually in more fun ways.”

"Hmm. We’ll come back to that. Do you experience menstruation?"

"No." Sharon blushed.

“Are you able to recall the exact dates that you may have engaged in sexual activity? Usually the due date is calculated based on when you would have ovulated, but since that is unknown, we will only be able to estimate your conception and due date.”

“Yeah, um. Let me think.” Sharon pulled out her phone and started scrolling through her messages. “Okay, so January 2nd, no the first. January 29th? And 30th. February 27th. March 1st. And March 28.”

“We can rule out last week and the beginning of January. Based on your symptoms, you most likely conceived about a month ago, which would put you at about 6 weeks pregnant.”

“Wow, that’s it?”

“Yes, we have a long road in front of us. A typical pregnancy usually lasts 40 weeks, but we may induce you a week or two early, depending on how the pregnancy goes. So we're looking at a due date of late November.”

Sharon took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay, a Thanksgiving baby.”

“As I assume Nana Erma explained to you, she has not had this happen to any of her patients; although there is a record of one from a few decades ago in another country.” 

“Did they survive?”

“Yes, although the records are hard to come by. So, we are in uncharted territory and I would like to do a more thorough exam than usual; since I want to make sure that you have all the correct parts. We want to be prepared for any eventuality.”

Sharon laughed nervously, “Are you sure I won’t be a lab rat?”

“I will not share any information with anyone besides Nana Erma; unless there is a medical emergency. Nothing will go into the chart that you don’t approve of; not even my nurses will suspect anything unusual. I mean it when I say you will have the strictest of all doctor-patient confidentiality. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good. Now, let’s move on to the physical examination, starting with the pelvic exam. This is one of the most uncomfortable parts of being a woman. I’m going to ask for a nurse to stand in the room to make sure I do everything by the book, okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” Sharon blushed and looked away.

“I’ll be right back.”

* * *

Once the examination was over and Sharon was dressed, a nurse led her to the doctor’s private office. She found her parents waiting inside. “Hey Goose!” Madeleine greeted softly as she stood up to give Sharon a hug.

“Mom, I was only gone an hour.” Sharon mumbled and ducked her head.

“I know, but I can only imagine what you just went through for the first time.”

“Can we not talk about that now?”

“Sure.” Madeleine stepped back and gestured for Sharon to take a seat between herself and Henry.

“Hey kiddo,” Henry greeted as he patted Sharon’s knee.

The doctor entered and took her seat. “Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Spencer.”

“Not Mrs. anymore.” Madeleine smiled. “Although if you want to be formal, Dr. Spencer will suffice. You can also just call me Madeleine.”

“And you can call me Jen.” The doctor nodded. “Now, I explained a little to Sharon, and she agreed that I can let the two of you in as well. Sharon is about 6 weeks pregnant with a due date of late November. I am labeling Sharon as a high-risk pregnancy due to genetic disorders. We need to monitor her body closely, making sure that the appropriate changes are happening. So, I want her back here every 3 weeks, possibly more often if I notice an abnormality. Sharon, I want you to keep your stress levels down, low impact exercise, and cut out unnecessary junk food. It's okay to occasionally satisfy food cravings since it usually means that you are missing key nutrients; but try not to overindulge. I will have this all written down for you, but do you have any questions right now?"

Sharon raised her head. "Do you honestly think that my baby and I will survive this?"

Jen smiled softly, "Yes. The human body is an incredible thing. The fact that you got pregnant without any medical intervention, is a miracle all by itself. I don't think your body would go through all this work and not be successful."

"Well,” Sharon smirked, “it takes two to tango so Lassie must have some pretty magical sp…." .

"Sharon!" Henry reprimanded.

The doctor laughed. "Speaking of the father-to-be, I would like to have his medical history as well as a blood sample. I want to make sure that we're not missing anything."

"Um, yeah, sure.” Sharon started to bounce her knee. “Wh-when would you need it by?"

"As soon as possible; although if you want to bring him to your next appointment, that would be fine."

"Oh, um. Well, do I have to tell him? I told you it's, um, complicated." 

"Doctor-patient confidentiality means I will not tell him anything that he does not need to know without your permission. He does not even have to be in the exam room with us; he can just give us his medical history and a blood sample, and stay in the waiting room. Although it would be pretty hard to give a reason why they are needed besides the fact that you are pregnant."

"Okay." Sharon nodded.

"Excuse me," Madeleine interrupted. "We were wondering if it is okay for Sharon to travel right now? You see, I'm a psychiatrist and live in Vancouver, and I thought it would be a good idea for Sharon to get away for a bit while she adjusts to her new situation. Where she can focus on herself instead of worrying about her two lives intersecting."

"Mom!" Sharon groaned.

Jen smiled softly, "I am a little uncomfortable with you being so far away, but will let you go, provided that you attend all of your appointments with me and keep me updated on any changes. During the last trimester, you will need weekly appointments and I would prefer you don't travel during that time."

Madeleine nodded. "Besides the more frequent appointments, do you expect her pregnancy to follow a typical pregnancy?"

"Yes. I am little worried about her hormone levels and whether or not her uterus will properly expand; but for the most part, Sharon will be given the same information I give all my pregnant patients." Jen handed the packet to Sharon who immediately passed it to her mom. "There's a week by week guide on the development of the fetus and physical changes of the pregnant person. There is also recommended calorie intake, nutrients, exercise routines, and weight gain."

"Is Sharon expected to give birth naturally?"

"A natural vaginal birth is always preferred, but I can make no guarantees at this time. We might either induce or schedule a cesarean delivery so that it is in a controlled environment and we can be prepared for any possible complications." Jen's desk phone rang. "Excuse me."

Madeleine leaned closer to Sharon. "Do you have any questions, Goose?"

"Honestly mom, I've been uncomfortable and queasy for the last 10 minutes. I just want to take a nap."

"Henry?"

Henry nodded, "Ditto. Although I have some fish to prepare for dinner."

"No fish for me please." Sharon whispered.

"Wasn't planning on it, kiddo." Henry patted her knee.

Jen cleared her throat and waited for the Spencers to look at her. "I hate to cut this short, but my next patient is here. As for your next appointment Sharon, I have some openings in three weeks on Friday April 23rd at either 8am or 11am."

"11am, please." Sharon replied quickly.

Jen laughed, "Okay. I will also give you my emergency cell number. Feel free to call me or Nana Erma. Although, don't be afraid to go to the hospital if it’s urgent; we can smooth details over afterwards."

* * *

They had just started the drive back to Henry's house when Henry asked, "When were you planning on telling me that you were leaving?!"

"Do we have to do this now?" Sharon mumbled as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, before you find an excuse to avoid the conversation.”

“Henry!” Madeleine reprimanded.

Sharon shook her head. "I just need a break, okay? You and Gus have already taken both my motorcycle keys and helmets, so this is the next best thing! You and Gus get a break, I get away for a bit, yet you still know where I am."

"What about Carlton?” Henry asked. “Are you planning on telling him anytime soon?"

"I'm only 6 weeks pregnant, I have plenty of time to tell him."

"You're not seriously going to wait months before telling him, are you?"

"I don't know! I have so much on my plate right now, I don't need to add anything else. I am still dealing with the fact that I am pregnant and am creating life and will be stuck as a woman while that life is being created! I do not need the added stress of any possible negative reactions from Lassie or your reaction to his reaction!"

"My reaction?!"

"Yes! You tend to overreact and become over protective. Take right now, for example."

"That's because you are not thinking clearly and are acting childish!"

"Really?! Because both mom and Gus agree that I need some time to think. Also, I'm not the one yelling in the truck. Plus, the light just turned green."

Henry took a deep breath and focused on the road. Madeleine reached an arm around Sharon's shoulders and said, "Henry, we know you mean well; but I think a change in environment would be good for her. Also, it gives me a chance to psychoanalyze her."

Sharon groaned, "Mom, I said you can do no more than two shrink sessions a week!"

"That doesn't mean I won't be noting everything else you do. Your father and I care about you a lot; and show it in our own ways. Making sure that you are emotionally and mentally prepared for the next journey of your life is a high priority for me; especially since I don't get to see you often."

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**_CHAPTER 8_ **

***About two weeks later, mid-April***

“Hey Carlton” Sharon whispered into her phone as she stared into the night sky.

_ “Hey Sharon, this is a nice surprise.” _

“Yeah.”

_ “How are you?” _

“I’m okay, for now. How about you? How's work?"

_ "I'm good. Work is the same, although a bit quieter." _

"What do you mean?"

_ "There haven't been many cases that need to be investigated, so we have been catching up on paperwork and training hours. Plus Spencer is out of town, so we've been able to work in peace." _

"You must miss some of the chaos?"

_ "Can't say that I do." _

"Not even a little bit?"

Carlton sighed,  _ "Some of us enjoy a quiet work environment without having to be on the lookout for any eavesdroppers or pranksters." _

Sharon laughed, "Listen, are you able to get off work on Friday?”

_ "Assuming there are no murders from now until then, I don’t see why not. Can I ask why?” _

“Well, I have a doctor’s appointment Friday morning at 11am and I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind coming with me?”

_ “Wouldn’t you prefer someone closer to you to go? Like Guster?" _

"As much as I love Gus, he gets very squeamish around medical issues."

_ "You haven't even told me what's wrong.” _

“Well, can I come over Thursday night? I have a flight scheduled to arrive around 5pm and we could talk.”

_ “You’re not going to break up with me, are you?” _

“No.”

_ “Okay. Can I pick you up from the airport?” _

“Sure. I was going to have Gus do it, but this might be easier.”

_ “So Thursday night about 5pm. What’s your flight information so I can check for delays and the pickup terminal?” _

Sharon smiled and shook her head. “I don’t remember right now, but I will text you the info soon.”

_ “Okay." _

They sat in silence for a few seconds until Carlton sighed.  _ "Hmm, this is nice." _

"What, awkward silence?"

He laughed,  _ "No. Companionable silence. Just listening to the other person breathe. Knowing that you're not completely alone. Or maybe I've just been single too long." _

"No, it makes sense. Sorry. My drugs must be kicking in."

_ "Drugs? What type of drugs?" _

Sharon rolled her eyes at his tone of voice. "Calm down, detective. Legal drugs provided by my doctor in order to help with the symptoms. One of them acts like a mild sedative, so I should probably get to bed before I fall asleep outside."

_ "Alright. I’ll see you Thursday. Goodnight Sharon.” _

“Goodnight.” Sharon put down her phone and hid her face in her knees, willing the tears to go away.

After a few minutes, Sharon noticed that her mom had joined her on the balcony. "Hey mom."

"Hey Goose. How did your call with Carlton go?"

"Okay, I guess. He's gonna pick me up from the airport on Thursday and come to my appointment the next day."

"That's good! So you're going to tell him about the pregnancy Thursday?"

"Yeah. Maybe I'll stay with Gus that night, just in case."

"Oh, Goose!" Madeleine gently slapped Sharon's arm. "You said so yourself that Carlton has a hard time letting go; that he was separated from his ex-wife for 4 years before they signed the divorce papers. Granted, I do agree that you need to give him some space after you tell him; but only so he can have a chance to think it through."

"Mom, I'm tired. Can you shrink me tomorrow? And I mean psychoanalyze, not a shrink gun. Although, I wouldn't mind being a little smaller, just not the size of an ant."

Madeleine laughed as she stood up. "Oh Goose, you're not even showing yet! Just wait until you're 8 months along and then see how big you feel."

"Ugg, don't remind me. I don't even think Dad's Costco shirts would fit me by then."

* * *

***Thursday, April 22nd***

As Sharon exited the airport, she immediately spotted Carlton carrying flowers and a stuffed dog.

"Aww, are those for me?!" Sharon asked as she dropped her bag and reached for the toy.

"Who else would they be for?" Carlton rolled his eyes as he handed it over.

"I love it." She hugged it and kissed Carlton on the cheek. "Thanks." 

Carlton blushed and cleared his throat. "You're welcome. I tried to ask Guster what your favorite animal was, but he claims that you don't have one."

"So instead you went down to the police station's community outreach items and stole a toy police k9."

"I did not steal it! I told the desk sergeant to take it out of my pay."

"Aww, so romantic!" Sharon teased.

Carlton rolled his eyes as he bent to pick up her bag. "How was your flight?"

"It was fine; although I slept through most of it. Apparently I developed motion sickness the last time I flew, so I took some medicine.”

"How do you feel now?” He led the way to where his car was parked in the pickup lane. “Should I grab us some dinner?"

"I would love a cheeseburger with fries."

"Okay let me call it in and we'll pick it up on our way."

"Sounds good." Sharon smiled as they reached Carlton's car.

* * *

They ate their dinner in front of the TV and curled up to watch a movie. After it was over, Carlton went to stand up when Sharon pulled him back.

"Look, Gus is supposed to text me in 10 minutes to see if he needs to pick me up, so I need to tell you what has been happening in order to prepare you for tomorrow."

"Okay…."

"Shhhh!" Sharon placed a hand over Carlton's mouth. "Don't talk! If you interrupt me, I might not finish. Okay?"

Carlton raised an eyebrow at her as he lowered her hand and held it. "Okay."

Sharon nodded before taking a few deep breaths. "I don't know how else to tell you this; but I'm pregnant with your child and I have an appointment tomorrow with the doctor to make sure everything is alright because this is a high risk pregnancy and I didn't even know I could get pregnant, and what type of idiot doesn't know that they can get pregnant?! And I need your medical information so the doctor can be prepared or whatever; I don't know, it was very overwhelming as my first appointment and I know I should have told you when I found out but I was in shock and was freaking out and I didn't want you to hate me, but I know I had no right to keep this from you so I'm just gonna wait outside for Gus and I'll text you the appointment details tomorrow, and maybe have Gus drop off the medical information the doctor needs so you don't have to show up and I can just get back on a plane and we can pretend we never even knew each other if that's what you want and I'm sorry I'm such a horrible person and I…."

Carlton gently covered her mouth so she would stop talking. After a few seconds, he moved his hand so she could take some deep breaths. Carlton gently retook her hands and said, "So you're pregnant and you disappear for three weeks before telling me. Is it because you are ashamed of me or the, the baby?"

Sharon shook her head, "No, not at all. If anything, I am ashamed of myself. Like I have a medical condition and I didn't even think I could get pregnant and this pregnancy might kill me if I have the baby, but if I try to abort, it still might kill me, so I am just so scared and I didn't want to lose you after you found out how screwed up my life is right now."

"I can't say that I understand, because I feel like I'm missing a lot, but I am here for you. I will not abandon you even if you try to push me away."

"Oh my God! You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that!"

"I honestly didn't even think this was a possibility when you were sick."

"Me neither."

"And we have a lot to talk about; but later. Right now, I think we need to take a step back. If you want to leave tonight, I won't stop you; but I would like for you to stay. We can talk about other things. Or we can just sit here quietly and watch more television."

“Sure.” Sharon turned away when she heard her phone beep. "I'll tell Gus to pick me up in an hour, hopefully I will stop crying by then."

"I wish you would stay longer."

"I would, but Gus is leaving for a conference tomorrow and wanted to hang out while I'm in town."

"Do you want to come back here after your appointment? You can stay as long as you want, even after Guster gets back." 

"Can we just take this one day at a time? I don't even know what the doctor will say and I have a few loose ends that I still need to figure out."

"Yeah, whatever you need."

"Thanks." Sharon kissed him on the cheek before picking up the remote. "Do you have one of those channels that just has a fireplace?"

"It's mid-April."

"So? It's a video. I would also settle for a real live campfire or candles."

"I have neither a fire pit nor candles."

"How about a grill or a lighter?"

"I am not wasting charcoal just so you can stare into the flames for a minute before it dies down."

"Charcoal? Really?! Why don't you have a gas grill?"

"Charcoal is easier and safer to contain. Also, it travels better for when I go camping or to a civil war reenactment."

"I'm not sure I agree with you about easier, but I will give you points for travelability. Travelousity?"

Carlton shook his head. “Travelability is about how well one can travel on something. Travelocity is the travel agency."

"Then what word am I looking for?"

"I don't think there is a word other than compact and less mess."

Sharon sighed and shook her head. "Then I guess we will have to come up with a word and make it popular enough to end up in the Hipster's dictionary."

"Don't you mean Websters dictionary?"

"Oh no, I don't think it would gain enough traction for Webster's; but making it into the everyday Hipster's daily vocab is a possibility." Sharon grinned.

Carlton laughed and shook his head. "Are you going to pick a channel instead of just flipping through all of them?"

"Sure. How about….some old school Bugs Bunny."

"What are you, 5?!"

"No! If I was 5, I would have picked Dora the Explorer or Sesame Street. Bugs Bunny is a classic! It's funny, light hearted, and you don't have to think much during it. It's the next best thing to a fireplace."

Carlton sighed, "Fine. I guess there are more annoying things you could have picked."

"Thanks, I guess." Sharon laughed as she gave him a quick kiss before leaning back, bumping their shoulders. Carlton put an arm around her and tried to relax.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Carlton found himself more entranced by Sharon's face than what was on the screen. Sharon was lightly smiling and occasionally her face would brighten more as she laughed. 

As the current cartoon ended, she laughed and looked at Carlton, "Sometimes I wish I was Bugs Bunny."

"Why?"

"He can do almost anything he wants and still outsmart his enemies." 

"He's a carton."

"Yeah. But real life can be so complicated."

"True, but would you really rather prefer a simpler life?"

"Maybe." Sharon smiled. "But only if you were there too." They kissed gently for a few moments before getting interrupted by Sharon's phone. Sharon quickly retrieved it and replied to the text message. "Gus said that he will be here in a few minutes."

"Okay."

"Look, you don't have to come tomorrow. Gus is bringing over the medical forms tonight so you can just drop them off and send over a blood sample."

"I will be there."

"You're not just going to make sure that I'm not lying?"

"No, I believe you. It would be really hard to fake that emotional display earlier."

"Hey!" She hit his arm gently.

"I'm just saying, you would have to be a really good actress to fake all of that."

"Are you calling me emotional?" She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

“I'm calling you pregnant with all the rights and privileges that come with it.” 

“So I'm allowed to be emotional?”

“I will plead the fifth on that.”

“Should have done that earlier, buddy.” Sharon grinned as she leaned closer for another kiss.

*Knock knock*

Sharon sighed and turned towards the door, “There's Gus, right on time.”

"I don't know," Carlton said as he kissed her neck. "He could have given us another minute or two."

"Hmm, true." Sharon smiled as she gave him a kiss on the lips. "Do you think if we ignore him, he will go away?" She asked as they heard more knocking.

"Doubt it."

"What if you pull out your gun, and I don't mean the one in your pants; although that would make him leave, too."

Carlton shook his head as he stood up. "You better leave before Guster breaks my door down." 

"Alright, alright. I'm leaving."

As Gus knocked again, Carlton swung the door open. "Guster."

"Lassiter." Gus greeted as he shoved an envelope at Carlton. "Here, this is for you."

"Thanks."

"Gus!" Sharon exclaimed as she slipped past Carlton. "Long time no see!"

"And whose fault is that?!" Gus responded as he grabbed her bag from her and started back towards his car. "Come on, I don't have all night!"

"Yeah you do." Sharon turned back to Carlton with a grin. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Should I pick you up?"

"Nope, Gus will drop me off. There should be a business card with the address in the envelope. If not, text me." 

"SHARON!" Gus yelled from near his car. 

He gave her one last kiss on the lips. "Goodnight, Sharon."

"Nighty night, Lassie." Sharon grinned as she hurried down the steps. She waved one last time before getting in the car.

As they started driving, Gus asked, "So, how did Lassiter react?"

Sharon shrugged. "Okay, I guess. He didn't kick me out and is coming to the appointment tomorrow. He wasn't exactly jumping for joy when he heard the news."

"Neither were you. You just gotta celebrate the small victories, right?"

"Ugg, have you been talking with my mom, again?"

"So what if I have? You haven't exactly been very talkative the past few weeks; I was just checking in."

Sharon rolled her eyes. "Can we just pretend, for one night, that everything is normal? That I'm not pregnant with Lassie Junior or stuck as Sharon for the next several months?"

"Sure. Want some jerk chicken or fries quatro queso dos fritos?"

"As tempting as those sound, I don't think my stomach is up for the challenge yet. How about pineapple smoothies?"

"You know that's right!" Gus smiled as he held out a fist.

* * *

  
  


***Friday, April 23rd***

Carlton was waiting by his car when Sharon and Gus arrived at the doctor's office.

Gus parked the car a few spaces away and turned towards Sharon. "Are you sure you don't want me to come in?"

"No, Gus! Go to your conference, we will be fine." Sharon smiled as she grabbed her bag from the backseat.

"Okay, but text me if he does anything stupid."

"Sure thing." Sharon laughed as she got out of the car and walked towards Carlton. "Hey, Carlton. Thanks for coming."

"Hey. I brought you some water since I don't think you're supposed to have coffee right now."

"That was nice of you."

"Here, let me put your bag in my car."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Ah, good morning Ms Spencer!" The secretary greeted.

Sharon cringed as Carlton whispered, "Spencer?"

Clearing her throat, Sharon addressed the secretary. "Hey Dave. I thought I told you to just call me Sharon?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am!"

"Sorry! My parents taught me how to be a good, respectful, Southern Gentleman."

"While I appreciate that, I would prefer you just call me Sharon, okay?"

"I will try." 

"Thank you. Now," Sharon turned to Carlton. "This is Carlton Lassiter. He is my, um. That is, he's…." With a sigh, she turned back to Dave. "Dr Jen asked me to bring Carlton with me today. Here is his medical history and he still needs to give a blood sample." She handed over the envelope.

"Alright, I will let the doctor know that you are both here! If you would like to take a seat, a nurse will be out to get you shortly."

"Thanks Dave!"

Sharon turned around and headed towards a set of chairs away from the other people waiting. Once Carlton sat down, Sharon immediately asked, "So, have anything good for breakfast? Gus and I went to the old Waffle House. Nothing too exciting, since we wanted something familiar. Like you, Gus wouldn't let me have any coffee; although with all my nervous energy, I guess it was a good decision and…."

Carlton placed a hand on her knee to still her. "Hey, you have nothing to worry about."

Sharon laughed, "Weren't you listening last night when I said that this pregnancy might kill me?! Obviously I have something to worry about."

"I didn't take you as a pessimist."

"Usually I'm not. Although my mind tends to fixate on certain things."

"How about a distraction?"

"Hmm, as tempting as that is," Sharon leaned closer and whispered into his ear. "I don't think getting arrested for public indecency would look good for you, even if you are HEAD detective."

Carlton blushed and said, "I meant a change in subject. Like, why didn't you tell me that your last name is Spencer?"

Sharon leaned back and shrugged, "I try not to use my last name, it makes things more complicated."

"I always thought Shawn Spencer was an only child."

"I am. He is. I mean, it's complicated."

"How is it complicated?! Either you are Shawn's sister, his cousin, or Henry's way younger sister. Or even adopted. My sister is 10 years younger than me, but you have got to be at least 20 years younger than Henry, maybe 30. And I have met Jack Spencer, so I understand why you would not want to be associated with him."

"Look, can we just not…."

"Sharon?" A nurse called out.

"Oh thank God!" Sharon whispered as she stood up. "Hi Nurse Marie."

"Hello! And is this Carlton?"

"Yep! Dr Jen requested a blood sample from him."

"Alright. Sharon, if you will come with me, I will take you back for vitals and get you settled into an exam room. Then I will come back for a blood sample from Carlton."

"Sounds good. I'll see ya in a bit, Carly!" Sharon quickly walked towards the exam rooms. 

Once the door was shut, Marie started asking questions as they went through the vitals check. "Everything alright between you two?"

"Yeah. Things are just very, um, complicated right now."

"Happens a lot when there's a pregnancy, even more so when the couple isn't married."

"Well, I'm not exactly the marrying type."

"That's what my sister used to say, until she met the woman who is now her wife. You two seem like a good couple."

"There's too much baggage between us; nothing long term could ever work out."

"Not with that attitude! Besides, a baby changes things. You have to learn to work together; maybe you'll find out you're not too different after all."

"You sound like my mother."

"Well, mothers know best, right?"

"I guess, especially when they are also psychiatrists."

* * *

Doctor Jen wrote some notes down as she addressed Sharon. "Okay, now the last thing we have to do is the ultrasound. I want to check that your cervix is expanding correctly. Since you are about 9 weeks pregnant, we might be able to hear the fetal heartbeat. Would you like Carlton to be in here for that?"

"I um, sure? I mean, that's an important event, right?" Sharon asked nervously.

Dr Jen chuckled, "Well, it is usually an important moment; it makes the situation more real, especially for the partner who is not carrying. Remember, it is your choice."

"Okay, then. He can come in."

"Alright. I will ask Nurse Marie to have him wait outside the door so we can let him in when the time is right, okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Good." Jen turned to the phone and dialed the front desk. "Hello, Dave? Yes, can you have Marie bring Carlton to exam room 3, but have him wait outside the door? Yes, and then Marie can come inside. Thank you." Hanging up the phone, she turned back to Sharon. "While we wait for Marie, how about we get you situated. I need you to move back so we can get your feet into the stirrups."

* * *

A few minutes later, Jen announced, "Alright, everything is looking good. Would you like Carlton to come in now so we can listen to the heartbeat?"

Sharon nodded silently and took a deep breath.

"Okay. Marie?"

Marie smiled as she moved around the privacy screen in order to open the door and asked Carlton to come inside.

Carlton glanced around the room quickly before going around the screen and to Sharon's side. "Hey, Sharon."

"Hey," Sharon nervously smiled before turning her head away.

"What's wrong?" Carlton asked the doctor. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No, we were just about to listen to the baby's heartbeat." Jen flicked a switch and suddenly they heard a fast, rhythmic beat. "And there it is."

Sharon laughed and blindly reached for Carlton's hand. "It's a baby."

"Yeah." Carlton whispered as he held onto Sharon's hand tightly. "It's beating fast."

Jen smiled. "The heartbeat seems to be pumping at a normal rate for 9 weeks, I don't hear any irregularities. It looks to be very healthy. Congratulations."

Sharon took some deep breaths and finally looked at Jen. "Can we see it?"

"Sure." Jen turned the screen around. "If you look carefully, you can see it's head and an arm."

Sharon laughed, "It has a tail!"

"I guess you can call it that, it will actually become the spine."

"We created life!" Sharon grinned at Carlton. "Isn't this amazing?"

"Yeah, it is." Carlton kissed the back of Sharon's hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> So I had realized that I haven't included many pregnancy symptoms after the diagnosis, so have tried to add them in. Also, the views/opinions of the characters are not my own.
> 
> This chapter continues on the same day that the previous chapter ended and then continues the next day, so Sharon is about 9 weeks pregnant.
> 
> Enjoy!

  
_**CHAPTER 9** _

Once they were in Carlton's car, Sharon asked, "So, do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

"Not unless I get called into work. How about you?"

"Nope. Do you mind if we go to the beach?"

"It's raining."

"So? As long as it's not storming, we'll be fine. Unless you melt in the rain?"

Carlton rolled his eyes as he started the car. "Okay, but I'm bringing my umbrella."

"I know the perfect spot, where there's usually no people. Although, we should probably eat lunch first. And find a bathroom."

* * *

“Are you sure this is right?” Carlton asked as they traveled down an overgrown dirt road. 

“Yeah, I discovered this while I was in high school.”

“Is it private property?”

“No. There used to be an old amusement park owned by a country club a century ago and you could only get here by horse buggy because the surrounding area was private property owned by other entities. It kind of lost favor after the second world war, once everyone was buying their own cars and second houses and traveling for more exciting vacations. The park and land was eventually sold to the city for a cheap price, but the city never saw any reason to invest in it since it was hard to get to. They tried a few summer camps but the electricity wasn’t reliable enough.”

“Is it maintained at all? Or checked for illegal activity?”

Sharon laughed, “I know the park rangers come out to check once a week or so. Other than me, I don’t think any other teenagers have managed to find this spot. So no raging parties or illegal drug exchanges.”

“I might have to tell the beat cops to put this place on their route.”

“Why?! Nothing has happened yet, there’s no reason to let more people know about it. This is almost two miles down a dirt road with no streetlights! Teenagers are not coming here!”

“What about smugglers?”

“There are rocks a few hundred yards from shore which makes it too dangerous for people to drive their boats in.” 

“I still think that a secluded spot like that would be a hotbed for illegal activity.”

"Lassie! Will you just leave it be?! Please?!" Sharon whined.

Carlton took a deep breath. "I will, but only if I don't see anything suspicious."

"Fair enough, I guess."

"And why are you suddenly calling me Lassie?! My name is Carlton."

"Carlton is so formal! Lassie is more laid back and friendly. A nickname between close friends."

Carlton shook his head, "Well, Sharon isn't that much better than Carlton."

"Hey! Leave my name alone!'

"Only if you leave my name alone."

“But Shawn and Gus and sometimes even Juliet call you Lassie!” Sharon sighed, "How about a nickname for me?"

"I can't think of any nicknames for Sharon."

"There’s Shae, Ron, Rin, and Sharie. Or how about a pet name? Like pumpkin, darling, pookie, sweetie, sweetums, sweet thang, sweet cheeks, baby, babe, babykins, baby mama, babydoll, doll, dollface, …."

"Okay, I get it!" 

Sharon laughed, "I'm just saying, I could do a whole lot worse than Lassie. Besides, Lassie isn't exactly a wimpy name and you totally own it, babe."

Carlton groaned, "Fine! Just no baby names for me."

"Alright, sweetie." Sharon pointed out the windshield. "Look! That's the last sign before we get there!"

"Finally."

Sharon laughed, "I'm the one who should be relieved. This bumpy road is giving me some major motion sickness here, which is competing with my morning sickness. Did you know that morning sickness isn't limited to just the morning?! So not fair."

* * *

After finding a trash can and rinsing her mouth out with a water bottle, Sharon claimed an abandoned bench near the shore while Carlton took a look around. There were several pavilions scattered around with benches and tables, all in need of cleaning and refurbishing. There were old foundations that could have been bathhouses, a kitchen, and stables. There were overgrown shuffleboard and basketball courts. There was an emergency radio by the dirt parking lot that listed the information for calling the rangers. The beach stretched about a quarter of a mile before it hit rocks on one side and a steep hill on the other. As Carlton walked the perimeter, he did not notice any obvious signs of litter or human activity. The beach seemed practically forgotten.

* * *

When Carlton walked back to Sharon, he noticed that her face was turned upwards with her eyes closed. He stood there for a minute and just watched her.

"You should take a picture," she whispered. "It will last longer."

He chuckled, "It's not the same."

"Your loss." She looked at him and smiled. "Are you gonna sit down?"

"The bench is wet."

"Your pants are going to be soaked soon enough. You can sit on your jacket since your umbrella will keep your shirt dry." She shrugged. "Or go back to the car for a blanket, I don't care."

Carlton sighed as he took off his jacket and placed it around Sharon's shoulders before sitting down. "You're cold."

"Barely."

"We should probably head back soon before you get sick."

"It's only been a half hour and I’m not even shivering; I'll be okay for awhile."

"If you get sick, you'll probably pass it onto me, and I cannot afford to be sick. You get 10 more minutes."

"Oh, come on! This is one of my favorite spots and it will be weeks, possibly months, before I can come back here! An hour."

"That's too long when you're already wet. 20 minutes."

"If I'm already wet, why does it matter?! 2 hours!"

"You're not supposed to get further away from my counter offers! 30 minutes or I will pick you up right now and carry you back to the car!”

She laughed, "As tempting as being carried is, I guess I'll settle for 30 minutes."

"Good." 

She kissed him on the cheek before settling against his shoulder and pulled the jacket tighter around herself. Carlton wrapped an arm around her and held the umbrella over them both.

After a few minutes of silence, Sharon spoke softly, "I've camped out here a few dozen times, with or without a tent. It's one of the only places where I know I can get completely away from everyone, with no distractions. Besides Gus, you are the only other person I have ever brought out here."

"Not even Spencer?" 

She laughed, "Well, Shawn has been out here, too."

"Why don't you ever talk about Spencer or your family?"

"It's complicated."

"Do they even know that you're pregnant?*

"Oh, they know."

"Did something bad happen between you?"

She sighed, "Look, I promise to tell you later." 

"Before the baby is born?"

"Yeah, just not right now. There's a lot of baggage and complications that I don't feel like getting into right now."

"Okay." Carlton checked the time on his watch before asking, “How long are you in town this time?”

“I have a flight tomorrow afternoon.”

“The doctor wants you back every three weeks; are you sure all this traveling is a good idea?”

“I'm just not ready to be back in Santa Barbara full time right now. For one thing, where would I stay?”

“You can stay with me.” 

“And how long will that last? Until you get annoyed with me?”

“Who says I'll get annoyed with you?”

“Because everyone does. I can barely stay with Gus for a week before we're at each other's throats.” 

“With all the time he spends with Spencer, I would think he would welcome the break.”

“Yeah, well, Shawn and I are a lot more alike than you might think.”

"There are a few similarities; but you don't seem quite as eccentric or annoying as Spencer.”

She scoffed, “Eccentric and annoying?!”

“Yes. While you might not be as serious as other women I have dated in the past, I would rather spend a whole week with you instead of a single afternoon alone with Spencer.”

“Hmm, I'm not sure if I should be offended or not, since it's the meds I take that make me calmer.”

“I'm sure even without the meds, I would still prefer you.”

“Without the meds, I would be a useless lump on the couch, kind of like what happened last month.”

“Then we would have peace and quiet, something that never seems to happen with Spencer around.” 

“Hmm, I'll keep that in mind. Speaking of meds, I should probably go get mine from the car. Gus had me set reminders on my phone.” 

"Let's both go; your time was up 3 minutes ago."

* * *

As they entered Carlton's house after dinner, Sharon groaned as she leaned against the wall. "I really want a shower right now, but I'm so tired that I might not be able to make it to the bathroom, let alone keep standing for 10 minutes."

"How about I draw you a bath?" Carlton asked as he brought her bag into the bedroom.

"'Draw me a bath'?! Did I just pass through a time portal?!" Sharon called as she closed her eyes and debated sliding down the wall and just sleeping in the foyer.

"That's what people say!"

"Maybe a century ago." She yawned and leaned her head against the wall. "Besides, I would probably fall asleep in the bathtub. I'm not sure I can even make it to your couch."

Carlton came back into the room and stood in front of her. "What if I offer to carry you to the bathroom and then join you in the tub?"

Sharon grinned as she opened her eyes. "That's all very tempting, but I really think I should just go to sleep. Raincheck on the bath, but any chance you will still carry me to the bedroom?"

"Sure." He placed a light kiss on her forehead before leaning down to pick her up. 

* * *

***Saturday, April 24th***

"Where you going?" Sharon mumbled as Carlton got out of bed the next morning.

"I have to get ready for work."

She groaned as she rolled over to face him. "It's Saturday."

"Yes, but I got a call about a crime scene. Since I didn't go in yesterday and had left early the day before, I really need to be there. I am Head Detective after all."

"Fine."

"What time is your flight?"

"3:30."

"I'll be back by noon. Go back to sleep."

"Kay."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Sharon was awakened by her phone ringing. Rolling over, she quickly answered, "'Lo?"

_"Good Morning, Sunshine!"_

"Dad!" Sharon whined.

_"I'm guessing you haven't eaten breakfast yet?"_

"Obviously not. What time is it?"

_"Almost 9:30. Your mother warned me that you have been having more trouble than usual getting up in the morning. So I'll be there in 15 minutes."_

"You know I'm at Lassie's, right?" 

_"Yes. And since I saw Carlton at the coffee shop a few hours ago, you're probably alone. So get dressed."_

* * *

Sharon reluctantly opened the door when Henry knocked. "You know, I don't think Lassie would appreciate me having visitors when he's not here."

"If you would just tell him the truth, you wouldn't have to sneak around."

"He already suspects that we're related." Sharon said as she plopped down onto the couch.

"Really?" Henry handed her a smoothie as well as a paper bag before he sat down in an armchair.

"Yeah. The secretary at the doctor's office called me Ms Spencer. When Lassie asked, I kind of confessed that I was related to Shawn but that it's complicated. He thinks I'm either Uncle Jack's daughter or your way younger sister. Luckily, a nurse called me back so I didn't have to answer any further questions."

"Hmm. And how was the appointment?"

"Doc Jen is satisfied with how things are progressing and said that the baby looks healthy. Oh! We got to see it and hear it's heartbeat! At first, it looked like a weird blob to me, but then Jen pointed out it's head and arms. I think Lassie put his copy of the photo on the fridge." Sharon put her muffin down and hurried into the kitchen and back again. "Here! Do you see it!"

"Yeah, it looks just like you."

"Dad!"

Henry laughed, "How did Carlton react?"

"We were both practically speechless." Sharon sighed and she laid down on the couch, "Dad, this is really happening."

"Yeah."

"In 7 months, there will be a baby!" She smiled at the ceiling. 

"That's how it usually works."

She rolled her eyes. "And that will make you a Grandpa."

"And don't you forget it! I want to actually see this kid from time to time. Your mother said that you're heading back to her place today."

"So?"

"So, how are you supposed to build trust with Carlton if you're not around?"

"I don't want to overwhelm him. We both need our space."

"What about your place?"

"I was just renting a bedroom in a shared house, so the roommates would totally notice if Sharon started living there. It was only a month-to-month thing until I found a new place. Gus and I cleaned it out yesterday morning. I keep most of my stuff at the Psych office anyways, so we only had like 3 suitcases and 2 boxes to pack, plus a few appliances."

"You can stay with me."

"No thanks. We don't get along for more than a couple of days at a time."

"Well, you can't keep flying back and forth to your mother's house. You need to start saving money for the baby, especially since you won't be working for the police department for quite awhile. My door will always be open."

"Who is going to hire a pregnant person with no job history?"

Henry shrugged, "How about Psych?"

"What?! I can't claim that Sharon is psychic too."

"No, but you can get your private eye license. I looked it up, and you just need experience and take an exam."

"I'll have to talk it over with Gus."

"Let me know what you decide. I know somebody in records who owes me a few favors and I can get them to push it through."

* * *

Glancing at the clock, Sharon bit her lip as she waited for her call to be answered.

_"Lassiter."_

"Hey, Lassie, where are you?"

_"We just got done interviewing a victim's family, why?"_

"Umm, have you checked the time lately?"

_"...Crap."_

"Yeah, I've gotta leave for the airport soon."

_"Look, um. I'm about 15 minutes away so can pick you up soon. Will that be enough time to get you to the airport?"_

"If you're too busy, I can call a taxi or my-um, Henry."

_"No, it's fine. We need to take our lunch break, anyways. I'll be there soon."_

"Okay, bye." Sharon hung up with a sigh and looked at the sandwiches she had ordered an hour ago. "Well, at least his food will keep in the fridge."

* * *

As soon as Carlton's car pulled into the driveway, Sharon grabbed her bag and walked outside. Carlton met her halfway across the lawn. “I’m so sorry, I lost track of time. Here, let me take that.”

Sharon smiled as Carlton took her bag. “It’s okay, my flight doesn’t leave for another two hours.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “You’re forgiven.”

“I should have set a reminder or something.” Carlton blushed as he wrapped his free arm around her waist.

“You can make it up to me the next time I’m in town.” She kissed him sweetly. “Or I can catch the first flight tomorrow and we can just head back inside.”

“Tempting, but I need to get back to work. Plus, my partner is in the car.”

Sharon pulled back and looked towards the car. Juliet was sitting in the passenger seat, pretending to be interested in her phone, although Sharon could see the smile on her blushing face. “Raincheck then.” She shrugged and headed for the back seat.

“Do you want to sit up front?” Carlton asked as he followed.

“No, I’m good. I won’t be in the car that long anyways; no sense in playing musical chairs.” She smiled as she took her bag and slid into the backseat.

“Hi! I’m Juliet!” Juliet smiled.

“Sharon.”

“It’s so nice to finally meet you! And to put a face to the name!”

“Thanks. I hope you’ve only heard good things about me.” Sharon smiled nervously.

Juliet laughed, “Well, it’s hard to get any information out of Carlton; like I doubt you know much about me.”

“Well, not much from Carlton, but I’ve heard plenty of stories from Shawn and Gus.”

Juliet gasped, “What?! You know Shawn and Gus? Is that how you got into the New Year’s Eve ball?! Carlton was so obsessed over trying to figure out who you were and how to contact you and….”

“O’Hara!” Carlton snapped as he drove down the road. “Different topic, please.”

“Fine.” Juliet huffed, “So, what were you and Carlton doing yesterday? He rarely takes days off work, especially with such short notice, and he won’t tell me. He claims that it’s none of my business.”

“I'm allowed to have a private life.” Carlton replied.

Now it was Sharon’s turn to gasp. “Carlton! You mean you didn’t tell her?!’’

“No. You and I haven't really gotten around to talking about this situation yet. And unlike some people, I like to keep my personal and private life separate.”

“Well, if you won’t share, then I will.” Sharon bit her lip nervously as she looked at Juliet. “Carlton and I are going to have a baby.”

Juliet shrieked with joy, “Carlton!”

“Hey! I’m driving here!” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Juliet grinned widely as she bounced in her seat.

Sharon laughed, “That’s my bad. I just found out three weeks ago and I didn’t tell Carlton until Thursday. I’m only 9 weeks along.”

"Carlton!" Juliet exclaimed and hit his arm. "Why did you come into work today?! You should have stayed with Sharon! The Chief would have understood!"

"I still have a job to do."

"It could have waited another couple of days!" Juliet turned back to Sharon and asked, "So, when will you be back?"

"I have another appointment in 3 weeks, so I'll be back for a few days then."

"I don't mean to pry or anything…."

"Yes you do." Carlton mumbled.

"...But why do you have to come all the way back to Santa Barbara for appointments?"

Sharon shrugged, "It's a um, complicated situation, in more ways than one. I have a genetic condition and the doctor here is my specialist, so I have to return to Santa Barbara."

"And they're okay with you traveling right now?"

"Yeah. Doc Jen said that once I hit the third trimester, I should stay put, but I'm healthy enough to continue flying for the time being."

"And we're here." Carlton announced as they arrived at the airport.

Juliet pulled out her phone. "What's your number? We can text each other about the baby and Carlton."

"Oh, um, here." Sharon held out her hand for Juleit's phone and proceeded to add her number to a new contact. "I should probably warn you now that I'm not the most reliable at replying back the same day."

"It's fine! That's the beauty of texts! There's usually no rush. If something is urgent, I tend to call first." Juliet smiled as she took her phone back and sent Sharon a quick text. "It was so good to finally meet you! Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks. I'll keep you in mind." Sharon smiled as she picked up her bag.

"I'll be right back." Carlton parked in the drop off zone and got out of the car. 

"Take your time!" Juliet replied as she opened a different text conversation.

Sharon smiled as Carlton opened her door for her. "Thanks."

They walked through the front doors and found an out of the way spot to stop. Carlton set her bag down before taking both of her hands in his. "I'm sorry about O'Hara."

Sharon laughed, "It's okay, she means well. I wish you would trust and confide in her more."

"I do trust her, I just *sigh* I'm still processing and didn't know how to bring it up with her. It's not exactly something you just blurt out."

"I understand. I mean, you should have seen how stressed out I was getting over how to tell you! Like, I thought about sending you a physical letter with no return address and then going radio silent for a few months."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't."

"And feel free to tell your family whenever you want."

Carlton laughed. "Even though my mother is a bit more liberal now than when I was growing up, she will still kill me for having sex before marriage."

"I thought she and her partner have been together for a long time and are not married."

"I never want to have this conversation ever again, but I believe because they can't get each other pregnant, it doesn't technically count, at least that's what she claims."

Sharon laughed and kissed him on the lips. "I'm sorry, that was rude. It's none of my business. And as much fun as it is to make you squirm, I should get going."

"Okay. Call me when you land."

"I'll try."

"Do you have your anti-nausea meds?"

"Aww, you remembered! And yes, I do."

"Good." He kissed her sweetly. "Be safe." Carlton picked up her bag and handed it to her.

"Thanks! You too." 

"Bye."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharon is about 12 weeks pregnant.

_**CHAPTER 10** _

***Tuesday, May 11th - Canada***

"So mom, when are you coming back?" Sharon asked as Madeleine cooked dinner.

"Goose, we've talked about this! You need to stay in Santa Barbara."

"Mom!" Sharon groaned as she moved a bowl of fruit so she could sit on the counter. 

"You have a life there. And get down!" Madeleine scolded as she checked the food in the oven. 

"Shawn has a life there! Sharon doesn't. It hurts seeing my friends and co-workers but not being able to act like I know them or know the inside jokes." 

"This gives you a clean slate, to show people who you truly are."

"But I'm still lying to Lassie; he doesn't deserve loving a lie." 

"Then tell him the truth."

"I can't! I'll lose him forever!"

Madeleine put the pot holders down with a sigh and turned towards Sharon. "Look, he came to the appointment, right?"

"Yeah." Sharon rolled her eyes.

"And you spent the day together?"

"Yeah."

"He introduced Sharon to Juliet?"

Sharon shook her head. "They were in the middle of a case; it would have been rude to abandon her at a victim's house just to take me to the airport."

"You took him to your secret spot?"

"Mom, what are you getting at?" Sharon crossed her arms as she leaned back against the counter. 

"You two obviously trust each other a lot, which I know is hard for the both of you." 

"What if he calls me crazy and mulipitative?"

"He's a detective; just lay down all the facts for him and let him see the connections."

"It might take me awhile to gather all of the facts."

"Just don't wait too long. He's a human being with real emotions who will already feel hurt by this deception."

"You're sure I can't just stay with you until after the baby is born?" Sharon asked as she picked up an orange and played with it.

"We've already been through this! My schedule often changes at the last minute and you know you don't do well on your own for very long."

"Okay. So, where are you going this time?"

"Sussex, England for at least a month."

"Oh, are you sure I can't come with you?!"

Madeleine smiled, "As enjoyable as your company would be; I don't think a long, 12-hour flight would be advisable. Plus your doctor wouldn't approve of you being so far away for so long. You're still in the first trimester where there is a high risk of miscarriage."

"This whole pregnancy is high risk!"

"I know and I am so proud of you for choosing to continue it!"

"It's not like I had a choice." Sharon mumbled. 

"You always have a choice, Goose. Admittedly, it was a really tough one, but you still chose. And you still have a choice about whether or not to keep the baby once it's born."

"You mean I could give it up for adoption and never see it again?"

"You can have an open adoption where you still get to be a part of their lives. The point is, you have choices and you have time to think about them. I will support you in whatever decision you make; although I strongly encourage you to let Carlton know all of the facts and let him express his opinion."

"Thanks mom. So, you're bringing me back something good, right?" Sharon grinned.

Madeleine laughed as she took the orange from Sharon and handed her a bowl of salad. "Of course! Now, go set the table. Dinner is almost ready."

* * *

***Thursday, May 13th - Santa Barbara***

"Gus!" Sharon exclaimed as she sprinted for him through the late night crowd exiting the airport.

"Sharon!" Gus tried to frown but couldn't help the smile that was on his face. "Stop running!"

Sharon just smiled wider as she slammed into him with a hug. "I'm just so excited to see you again!"

"I missed you, too; but you're too much of a klutz to be running through a packed hallway."

She laughed as she pulled away. "It just feels like it's been forever since we last hung out."

"It's only been 3 weeks."

"Yeah, but then there were the 3 weeks before that! Next time, you're coming with me."

"Um, no thanks. I still have a job and one of us needs to pay the bills around here." 

"Gus! I am officially a P.I. now! Which means I can take cases from even those who are skeptical of psychics!"

Gus shook his head, "I still don't know how you and your dad pulled that off when Sharon doesn't have a job history."

"That's because the license is under S. Spencer, which means I can be either Shawn or Sharon when I invoke it."

"I'm not sure it works that way. Anyways, the same rules still apply: You have to consult me before agreeing to take any case and no cheating spouses!"

"Gus! Cheating spouses are the most fun and easiest! Sneaking around, ducking into bushes, wearing various disguises!"

"It's also the most dangerous! Don't forget, you have a fragile passenger on board. You're supposed to be taking it easy."

"I'm barely out of the first semester! I have at least 5 months before I need to sit things out. Come on Son!"

Gus shook his head as he unlocked the car and got in. "Let's go. It's too late to be discussing this."

"It's barely midnight."

"Yeah, and you have a doctor's appointment in 10 hours! You need to get some sleep."

"Oo! Can we stop for some tacos? There aren't any good taco places within a 30 mile radius of my mom's place. And my mom wouldn't let me take her car for a day trip to look further."

Gus shook his head, "Just don't complain to me when you can't sleep and are tired tomorrow."

* * *

***Friday, May 14th***

"Lassie!" Sharon grinned as she noticed Carlton in the waiting room after her appointment. "What are you doing here?!"

"I took an early lunch and was hoping you would join me before you spend the whole weekend with Guster." Carlton stood up and straightened his suit jacket.

"Does Gus know about this?"

"Yes. It was actually his idea since his errands are taking a little longer than expected."

"Okay.” She looped her arm around his and headed for the door, “Can we hang out at the station afterwards?"

"It's not a coffee shop, it's for serious police business."

"What if I am going for business?"

"Are you reporting a crime?"

"No! I'm looking to solve one." Sharon grinned.

Carlton narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Because I am the newest member of the Psych team!"

Carlton groaned, "Spencer is out of town; how are you going to be Psychic investigators without a Psychic?"

"I'm a licensed P.I."

"No."

"Yep!"

"No!"

"Yep!"

"How?!"

"I passed the exam a couple of weeks ago."

Carlton took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead. "You told me that you help people!"

"I do! By solving crimes."

"I thought you were a nurse or a social worker."

"While those are both very admirable professions, I prefer something with a little more flexibility and adventure."

Carlton snorted, "I can't believe you're just like Spencer."

Sharon grinned before leaning over to kiss his cheek. "But you love me anyways, right?"

"I don't know; with this new evidence presented, I might have to change my mind."

* * *

Sharon tried not to bounce with excitement as she followed Carlton into the police station. She had messaged Gus and convinced him to meet her there in 15 minutes, after she had time to speak with the Chief. She was hoping to walk out with a new case; although just being in the station helped to improve her mood. She barely resisted greeting people by their names as they walked past, resorting to just smiling and nodding. As they neared the Chief's office, she saw Juliet gathering her coat and purse.

"Hi Jules!" Sharon greeted without thinking.

Juliet looked a little surprised to be called by that nickname but quickly recovered. "Oh, hi Sharon! I should have known you were the reason Carlton voluntarily took lunch, and early too."

"What can I say, it's just my charm." Sharon smirked as Carlton continued to his desk and pretended he could not hear them.

"So, what are you doing here?" Juliet asked as she locked her desk.

"Well, I have joined the Psych team as a P.I., and was hoping to get a case."

"What?! Carlton didn't tell me that you were working with Psych!"

"I just told him an hour ago. I needed to find something to do while I'm in town."

"Wait, so you are staying?"

"Yep! For the foreseeable future."

"That's great!” Juliet patted Sharon’s arm. “Just be careful! I don't know how, but Shawn and Gus always seem to find themselves in trouble."

"Thanks, I'll try to be good. Well, I better go talk to the Chief." Sharon smiled as she turned around and walked to the Chief's door. Taking a deep breath, Sharon knocked and waited until Karen looked up before opening the door. "Hey Chief, is this a good time?"

"Of course, Ms Spencer. Please come in and shut the door."

Sharon nodded as she quickly complied and took a seat. "So, um. My dad said that he talked to you?"

"He did. I would like to congratulate you on both the pregnancy and getting your P.I. license."

"Thanks."

"Since you came in today with Carlton, is it safe to assume that he's the father?"

"Brilliant deductive skills, Chief." Sharon winked.

Karen raised her eyebrow as she ignored that comment. "Does he know about you and Shawn?"

"Nope."

"You should tell him sooner rather than later. He'll probably figure it out quick once you start working on cases with him again."

"I know." Sharon sighed.

"You've probably been lectured enough on that." 

"Yeah."

"How are your symptoms? Henry said that they were pretty rough when you first found out."

"It's better. At first, it felt like my body was at war with itself, fighting over whether or not to keep the baby. Nausea, fatigue, severe cramps, and migraines. The meds I take now have lessened most of the symptoms, although I still get nauseous from motion sickness and need more sleep."

"I'm glad that it's more manageable." Karen stood up and walked across the room. "Over on the table here, I have 2 boxes for you. One has cold cases where there is still an active award offered. The other box is unsolved cases within the past year. I need you to do things by the book. I want as much physical evidence as possible and please do not go into dangerous situations alone. I don't need Henry and Lassiter throwing a fit over you. Also, Lassiter and O'Hara will be advised to still contact Psych for new crime scenes. Any questions?"

"No, Chief."

"Is Mr Guster here?"

"Not yet, but I expect him any minute now." 

"Okay." Karen opened her office door. "McNab!"

Buzz quickly jogged over from the front desk, "Yes, Chief?"

"Can you please help Ms Spencer take these boxes outside? Mr. Guster should be arriving shortly."

Buzz's eyes widened and he looked at Sharon. "Ms Spencer?!"

"McNab?" Karen crossed her arms.

"I mean, of course Chief. Right away." Buzz quickly picked up both boxes and headed out the door.

Sharon grinned as she followed Buzz. "Thanks, Chief."

"Have a good day." Karen smiled as she closed her office door.

Sharon sent a wave towards Carlton before jogging to catch up with Buzz. "Thanks, McNab!"

"No problem, Ms Spencer."

"You can call me Sharon."

"Okay, only if you call me Buzz. Say, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"Are you and Shawn related? Because you could be his twin."

Sharon laughed as she held the front door open for Buzz. "That is a very complicated answer. But in short, yes, Shawn and I are related but no we are not technically twins."

"Do you mind if I ask how Shawn is doing? I haven't seen him in almost two months and I heard that there was a family emergency."

"Shawn is okay, no one is dying; but it might be a while before he comes back."

"Oh, okay. I just miss him, is all, and wanted to make sure that he is alright."

"Thanks. Shawn will be happy to hear you asked after him." Sharon grinned as she noticed Gus driving into the parking lot.

Buzz smiled, “Oh, and just so you know, Francie and I make yearly donations to The Trevor Project and Pacific Pride Foundation.”

Sharon frowned, “Um, okay. That’s good.” 

Gus hooked as he parked his car a few spaces away from them. 

* * *

“So what’s with the boxes?” Gus asked after they had been driving for a few minutes in silence.

“What?” Sharon asked as she refocused. “Oh, old cases the Chief gave me to work on in the meantime. I think she’s testing me, seeing if I can do it the proper way. Plus, Lassie said they are wrapping up the paperwork on their latest case and there hasn't been anything new.”

Gus frowned as he glanced at her, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah." Sharon shook her head. "Maybe. Dude, I think Buzz thinks that I’m transgender.”

“What?”

“He asked if Shawn and I were twins. I said technically no and then out of the green he mentioned that he and his wife donate to The Trevor Project and Pacific Pride, which are both LGBTQ organizations.”

"It's out of the blue, not green." Gus shook his head. “Who would have thought that Buzz would be the first one to get even close to the right answer.”

“Yeah. I mean, to be fair, he does want to be a detective.”

“He still has a lot of work to do.”

“That’s for sure.” Shawn grinned, “But he’s gonna be great one day.”

* * *

"Okay, which movie should we watch next?" Sharon asked as she looked through the stack of DVDs they had picked up from the library. 

Gus groaned as he started to pick up his dishes. "Sharon, it's late and we've already watched 5 movies about pregnancies. You can watch another one if you want, but I'm going to bed soon."

"Aww, Gus! Come on! Half the fun is watching them with someone else!"

"I almost fell asleep during this last one. I don't want to mess up my sleep schedule. Besides, all of these movies have the same basic plotline, they are pretty predictable."

"Well, we can switch to movies where they are unexpectedly raising a baby. Three men and a baby is a good one."

"Sharon, can't you just go to sleep?"

"Fine, but only because I am still jet lagged."

"Jet lagged only happens when you travel across multiple time zones; your mom's place is in the same time zone and the flight is only 4 hours."

"That's like half a day where I don't eat because of nausea!"

"Then maybe you should take late night flights and get some sleep."

"Maybe you should invent that teleporter you're always talking about."

"You're the one who is always talking about it, Sharon, and I keep pointing out that a teleporter needs two points in order to connect! Kind of like how cell phones work."

"Gus! This isn't a sci-fi movie! Next you're going to tell me that holograms don't work."

"Don't get me started on holographic technology!"

"How about we stay up all night and discuss this?"

"No, Sharon. There have been plenty of studies done that show how bad for your health staying up all night is."

"Really? Can you print them out so I can show Lassie when he tries to stay at the station all night?"

"Do your own damn research! Good night Sharon!"

"Nighty night, Gussy! Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"You damn well know that there aren't any bed bugs in my apartment! And if there ever are, I'm gonna kill you Sharon!"

"Gus! It's just a saying!" Sharon sighed as she started the next movie.

* * *

***Sunday, May 16th***

Sunday evening found Sharon at Carlton’s front door. “Is Guster tired of you already?” Carlton asked as he let her in the house.

Sharon grinned and shook her head. “No, but he does have to get up early in the morning; something about making up for the hours he missed on Friday and getting paperwork done before the doctor offices open. So, I was hoping I could spend the night with you!”

“I also have to work in the morning.”

“Yeah, but you won’t make me go to sleep at 9pm and then kick me out of your house at 6am, will you?”

“Only if you misbehave.”

“Okay then.” Sharon leaned in for a kiss. "How was your day?"

"Quiet. I was reviewing applications for the next civil war reenactment. There's 8 openings and over 3 dozen applications."

Sharon laughed as they sat at the dining room table, "Wow, that many people really love their history, huh?"

"About half of them are students looking for volunteer credit." Carlton responded as he started cleaning everything up.

"You trust high schoolers with muskets?"

"They have to pass a 5 minute exercise and have reliable character references. I was comparing references, seeing if I could reduce the number of phone calls."

"Let me guess: they're theater geeks?"

"Yes, usually."

"Do you want me to put my investigative skills to the test and vet them for you?"

Carlton rolled his eyes, "No, I have enough council members to conduct the interviews. Now that you're here, I might as well take a break. Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"Depends, have you?"

"I ate a couple of hours ago."

"Good! Gus and I stopped for food on our way here."

"Should we watch a movie, then? I'll make popcorn."

"Gus and I watched so many movies this weekend! How about a game?"

"I only have Scrabble and a deck of cards."

"There are so many games we can play with a deck of cards! Like go fish, old maid, war, ERS, slap jack, strip poker, strip rummy, strip…."

Carlton shook his head. "We are not going to play any games where one needs to strip."

Sharon shrugged, "Your loss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Just a quick note: I head cannon that Chief Vick was Henry's junior partner before he left the force (like for all my fanfics). So even though Shawn might not have met Vick when he was a teen, Vick definitely heard all about Henry's delinquent kid.
> 
> Also, I love dear sweet Buzz McNab. I try to spotlight him whenever I can


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharon is about 13 weeks pregnant

_**CHAPTER 11** _

***Monday, May 17th***

Sharon took a deep breath as she looked around the Psych office. While she had occasionally dropped stuff off with Gus, this was the first time in over a month and a half that she was alone in the office. Gus had just restocked the kitchenette with various snacks and drinks (although Sharon would barely call some of the healthy stuff snacks). Luckily, there was a wide variety of yummy food on the boardwalk, so she was able to get something good for brunch before coming into the office.

Still working on her pineapple smoothie, Sharon pulled the first file out of the most recent cases box and got to work. 

* * *

*Knock knock*

Sharon looked up with a start to see Henry standing in the doorway. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"You weren't answering your phone and Gus said you would probably be here."

Sharon moved some files around and finally found her phone. There were 3 missed calls and a dozen messages. "Oops."

"Yeah." Henry went and sat behind Gus' desk. "So, how are the cases going?"

"I solved three with just what was in the files. For half a dozen cases, I found more info online, but I still need to go out and snoop around. Then there's a real brain twister with barely anything to go on. I'm not sure if I should even bother since it's been almost a year. I haven't even gotten to the older cold cases yet."

"Sounds like a good start."

"Yeah." Sharon shrugged as she wrote on a sticky note.

"Have you decided where you are going to stay while you're in town?"

"I was thinking I would stay at your house most of the time and go to Gus or Lassie's place a few nights a week. Gus’s early mornings won’t work for me and it’s not fair to Lassie if I stayed all of the time. Plus, since Gus shot down my proposal for a second Psych car and you two stole my motorcycle keys and helmets, your house is the closest and I can walk to the office from there.”

"Sounds good." He checked his watch. "Are you at a good stopping point? I was planning on grilling some burgers for dinner and told Gus to be at the house by 6pm."

"Yeah, give me a minute. I need a bathroom break first." 

* * *

Sharon sat on a bench by the beach while her dad cooked the food. She was so engrossed in reading a book that she did not realize that she had company until said company cleared their throat. Sharon jumped slightly and quickly turned around. "Lassie! What are you doing here?!"

Carlton nervously loosened his tie. "Henry invited me to dinner. Well, more like threatened me"

"Oh. He only told me Gus was coming."

"Yeah. Hey, Henry doesn't, by chance, own a shotgun, does he?"

Sharon laughed, "What, you don't want a shotgun wedding?"

"Henry is notorious for being overprotective of Shawn; I can only imagine how protective of you he would be while you're pregnant."

"Don't worry, Henry knows I am nowhere near ready for marriage. Being pregnant is enough commitment for me at the moment."

"Good to know; although you didn't answer my question."

Sharon grinned as she stood up and stepped closer to him. "And if he does have one?"

"I would like to know where I stand with the man." Carlton replied as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Well," She wrapped her arms around his neck. "As far as I know, he doesn't technically own one. He does have a confiscated BB gun for shooting at rats and other vermin. So, you might want to be careful you don't get hit by any BBs."

"At least it's non-lethal."

"Usually. Henry believes that you should only have guns in the house if you are prepared to use them; so he only keeps a few for protection. Oh, and he does have a couple of stun guns around."

Carlton groaned, "Why am I not surprised?"

Sharon laughed and leaned closer for a kiss. "Maybe we should just eat dinner out on the beach by ourselves." 

"I was thinking we sneak around the block, get in my car, and leave without Henry noticing."

"I don't think you're going to win any brownie points with Henry that way."

"I'll take my chances." Carlton smirked as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Tempting, but I'm really hungry and can smell the cooked burgers from here. So you're on your own, buddy." She gave him one more quick kiss before stepping back and picking up her book. "Are you coming?" She asked as she held out her hand.

"Yeah." Carlton replied as he took her hand and they started back towards Henry's house. "So, what were you reading?"

Sharon laughed as she showed him the cover of the pregnancy book. "My mom gave this to me, she thought it would be enlightening."

"And is it?"

"Oh yeah. Especially where it says that once the pregnant person's libido starts to kick back in, that all the extra weight can make it more satisfying for both partners." She grinned as Carlton blushed.

"It does not say that."

"Maybe, but we can still test it out and see if it's true nonetheless."

"How about we not talk about this out in public?!" Carlton whispered as they neared the gate to Henry's yard.

"Sure thing, sweetie!" She grinned.

"It's about time you two got back!" Henry called across the yard as he sat down at the picnic table with a beer. "I was about to send Gus out after you." 

Gus shook his head as he filled his plate. "No way, Mr. Spencer. I don't need to be scarred by whatever they must have been up to."

"We were on a public beach, Guster!" Carlton huffed.

"That's never stopped Sharon before."

"Gus!" Sharon gasped as she took the spot next to Gus. "You don't need to spill all of my dirty secrets!"

"Especially not while we're eating." Henry grumbled.

Carlton reluctantly took the seat next to Henry and across from Sharon. "Thank you for inviting me over, Henry."

"Thank you for the beer." Henry countered. "At least someone knows how to act like a guest."

"Since when are Gus and I guests here?" Sharon asked as she grabbed food. "Besides, you're the one who picked me up; when was I supposed to buy something?"

"You two can make it up by washing the dishes."

"Ugg, really?!" Sharon groaned. 

"Would you rather clean the grill?" Henry asked.

"No sir." Gus replied. 

Henry shook his head before turning towards Carlton. "So Carlton, how's work?"

"Nothing new to report, sir. Although, O'Hara, Dobson, and McNab all volunteered for the High School's career fair last Thursday. O'Hara tried to drag me along too, but luckily I had an interview with the DA about a case."

Sharon laughed, "You chose the DA over a bunch of teenagers?! You could have just stood there glaring at them from behind your sunglasses, being all sexy and intimidating, and no one would have bothered you."

"The point is to encourage them to sign up for the summer program, not dissuade them." Gus said.

"If a bunch of sexy detectives had been at my high school career fair," Sharon grinned, "I totally would have joined the program."

"I was at your career fairs, kid." Henry commented.

"Exactly." Sharon rolled her eyes. "Imagine how differently things might have turned out if Lassie was the one there instead of you?"

"You would have gotten knocked up sooner and dropped out of high school."

Sharon shrugged. "Possibly, but we'll never know now, will we?"

"So Henry," Carlton interrupted. "How is Spencer? Shawn?"

Henry glanced at Sharon before shrugging, "As far as I can tell, Shawn is fine. He's not exactly one for phone calls or checking in with his father." 

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"I assume whenever the family medical issue is over; and I would rather not talk about it, okay?"

"Sure. Would you care to shed some light on Sharon's history instead? She doesn't share much, just claims that it's complicated."

"It is." Sharon mumbled as she grabbed more food. "I would rather not have to relive anything."

Henry crossed his arms as he took a deep look at Sharon before saying, "I agree with Sharon, no need to revisit past hurts. What I will say is that Sharon first started living with us when Shawn was 13. Sharon knows that my door is always open and that I treat her like my own kid. And if she doesn't want to talk about it, then you can either respect her wishes or get the hell off my property. Your choice." Henry stood up from the table. "Now I'm going to go get another beer." 

Gus glared at Carlton once Henry left. "You need to drop it, Lassiter! Clearly she doesn't…."

"Gus?" Sharon interrupted while tearing apart a hamburger bun. "Would you mind getting my medicine? You can ask my, um, you can ask Henry where it is."

"Sure, Sharon. I'll be right back."

Once they were alone, Carlton placed a hand on Sharon's arm, "I'm sorry. I should have realized sooner that it was probably something hurtful that you didn't want to talk about."

Sharon shrugged, "I get it. You're a detective, you want to know all of the facts. I promise I will tell you when I'm ready."

"Okay. I won't ask again."

"Thank you." She sighed and looked at the mess on her plate. "I really want some chocolate right now."

"Do you want me to ask Henry if he has anything?"

"I already checked earlier. The closest thing is cocoa powder, and I'm not making that mistake again. I bet Gus has some sweets in his car. Wanna come check?"

"I'm not helping you commit a crime."

"It's not B&E of you have a key!" Sharon grinned as she stood up. "Besides, Gus doesn't lock it when he's here. Something about in case he needs a quick gateway."

Carlton shook his head as he started picking up the plates. "I'll pass."

"Will you at least distract Gus as I go look?!" Sharon asked as she quickly went around the outside of the house.

As Carlton entered the house with an armful of dishes, he found Gus and Henry arguing quietly. When they noticed Carlton, they quickly stopped. 

"Where's Sharon?" Gus asked as Henry headed upstairs.

"She was complaining that Henry doesn't keep any chocolate in the house." Carlton responded as he continued into the kitchen.

"Of course not. Sharon has a habit of eating all the chocolate that she can get her hands on. That's why I keep my emergency chocolate in…*groan* my sample case! SHARON!" Gus yelled as he quickly went out the back door. "Get the hell out of my car, Sharon!"

Carlton just shook his head as he put down the dishes.

As Carlton went back outside to get the rest of the dishes, Sharon ran through the yard and out towards the beach, with Gus running and yelling after her. Carlton decided it was a good time to leave. 

Before he could leave out the back door, Henry cornered him in the kitchen.

"I would like a word with you, Carlton."

"Yes sir."

"There's about a dozen things I want to say to you, but now is not the right time for most of it, and it's not my place to say some things. You and Sharon need to figure this out together, make decisions together. But at the same time, it is Sharon's body right now that is doing all of the work, so you need to respect her decisions. Don't push her too hard or too fast, because she might run. Honestly, I would be surprised if she manages to stay in Santa Barbara for the reminder of the pregnancy. Just know that I will protect her in whichever ways she will let me. So if you mess up, you will have to deal with me, got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. I expect either you or Gus to pick her up Thursday night. I have a fishing weekend planned and don't want her messing up my house while I'm gone."

"I can most likely pick her up, assuming I'm not in the middle of a case."

"From what I've heard, Sharon will be working with you on cases." 

"While I don't think private investigators should be allowed at active crime scenes, I hope she behaves better than Spencer."

"Good luck with that." Henry laughed as Sharon came into the room, holding her arm.

"Carly! You need to arrest Gus, he assaulted me!" Sharon pouted.

"If I arrest Guster, I would have to arrest you for stealing."

"He's got you there, kid." Henry grinned.

Carlton smirked as he put on his sunglasses. “So unless you both want to spend the night in a cell, I'm going to head out. Have fun with the dishes. Henry, thank you for the meal." He quickly left before she could reply.

Sharon tried to follow him, but Henry grabbed her shoulders. "Sorry, kid, but you have dishes to wash. Where's Gus?"

"Probably enjoying the candy bar he wouldn't share." Sharon grumbled as she started running the water. "Why don't you have a dishwasher?"

"Because you broke it too many times and I got tired of fixing it. Besides, you never pre-rinsed the dishes so I always had to go back after you."

"I accidentally used the wrong dish soap one time and you never let me live it down."

"Try three times, kid." Henry shook his head as he took out some plastic wrap and containers. "Do you think Gus wants any leftovers?"

"Yeah, assuming he's not outside finishing all the food right now."

Henry sighed, "It's like you two just stayed stuck as teenagers. I'm surprised you can afford to feed yourselves."

"That's why we have you, Papa Bear! Besides, I gotta start eating for two."

"Your mother already debunked that for you, so don't you dare try it with me! You're supposed to be eating healthier, not more calories. I saw the takeout containers in the trash at your office."

"Sharon!" Gus scolded as he entered the kitchen with the last of the dishes. "I told you to stop getting greasy food from the boardwalk! It's not healthy for you or the baby!"

"Ugg!" Sharon groaned. "Why is everyone policing what I eat?! Maybe I should stay with Lassie."

"That reminds me, I need to have a talk with Carlton about what you should be eating." Henry smiled as he left the room.

"So not fair." Sharon grumbled as she grabbed a plate.

Gus laughed as he handed her a towel. "Here, I'll wash and you dry. That way we can be sure that they're clean the first time and not have your dad make us wash them again."

"Fine by me." Sharon smiled as she moved over. "Thanks, by the way, for not bailing on me."

"I thought about it, but decided none of us needed the grief that might come from you not doing the dishes right the first time."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> So I realized a month ago that Instagram was just barely a thing when this story is supposed to take place (2010). So I had to change some details; although it's still not 100% accurate, so I'll just claim an alternate reality were twitter was a few years ahead of where we were (I mean, the whole story concept is alternate reality anyways).
> 
> Sharon is about 14 weeks pregnant here.
> 
> Enjoy!

_**CHAPTER 12** _

***Thursday, May 27th***

A little over a week later, as Carlton was driving to a crime scene, Juliet asked, "So, are you going to call her?"

"Who?"

"Sharon. Your girlfriend."

"Why?"

"Because we're heading to a fresh crime scene and Chief Vick wanted us to call Psych."

"How can they be a psychic detective agency without a psychic?"

Juliet shrugged, "I don't know; but you heard Vick when she said that Psych will still be called on to consult. Here, I'll call her." She took out her phone and quickly found the correct contact. "I think Gus is at work right now, should we pick her up?"

"We're almost there; I'm not going to be late to my own crime scene."

"Okay," Juliet shrugged, "Hey Sharon! … I'm good, how are you?.... Good. Say, are you busy right now?...Well, Carlton and I are on our way to a crime scene and….Yes she did….Yeah, well, you know Carlton ….okay, let me send you the address. Will you be able to get there soon?.... Okay, good, because we are just about there…. Okay, see you soon….Bye!"

Juliet quickly sent a text before turning towards Carlton with a smile, "Sharon said that she was on her way to the Psych office, but can meet us at the crime scene."

"I don't see why we can't solve our own cases." Carlton grumbled as he found a spot to park.

"The Chief prefers that cases get solved quickly so that we get killers off the street and give the victim's families peace of mind."

"And the high solve right makes her look good to the mayor and police commissioner."

"Carlton!" Juliet exclaimed as they both got out of the car. "You know that's not true! Well, that's not the Chief's goal, anyways. We all just want a safer city."

"As long as people continue to act like irresponsible idiots, this will never be a safe city."

"In my opinion," Sharon chimed in as she jogged across the street to join them. "We need to figure out where the Scarecrow is and get him to stop poisoning the water, thereby no longer making us the murder capital of the world!"

"The Scarecrow?" "Where the hell did you come from?!" Juliet and Carlton asked simultaneously.

"You know, the Superman villain that has a mind control gas." Sharon grinned as she took a sip of her smoothie.

"It's Batman and it was fear toxin," Juliet smiled.

"This isn't a comic book!" Carlton snapped as he marched across the park towards the yellow tape.

"I've heard it both ways. Although, I was thinking of the movie. Besides, life imitates art sometimes and you know someone probably tried to make a mind control gas."

Juliet shook her head as she and Sharon followed Carlton. "How did you get here so fast, anyways?"

"I had a mad craving for a strawberry smoothie this morning, so was just leaving the Jamba Juice a couple of blocks away when you called me. Since the Psych office is less than a mile thataway, I was gonna walk over there."

"Well, I'm glad that you didn't have to walk too far. Maybe Carlton and I can drop you off at the Psych office when we're done here."

"That would be great, thanks Juliet!"

Carlton cleared his throat as they joined him. "If you two ladies are done gossiping, we have a crime scene to investigate."

Juliet just rolled her eyes as Sharon grinned, "Okay, Sweetie pie!"

A couple of officers laughed, but quickly quieted when Carlton glared at them. "McNab! Sit-rep!"

Buzz quickly came over, "A, uh, what, sir?"

"Situation report." Juliet replied. "What do we know?"

"Oh, ah." Buzz fumbled with his notepad. "Jane Doe, white female, approximately 30 to 35 years old. Found an hour ago by an employee of the city's landscaping company. No clothes and there are signs of sexual assault."

Sharon stepped closer and tilted her head. She was about to put her finger to her head when Juliet asked, "Sharon, do you notice anything?"

Sharon quickly ran her hand through her hair instead and said, "By the way the ground is disturbed, you can tell that the assault happened here. I don't see any defensive wounds, so she was most likely drugged. There are a couple of bars and clubs nearby, and I wouldn't be surprised if she knew her attacker. Also, it happened within the last 12 hours, no more than 36."

"Wow," Juliet said as she took notes. "That was impressive, and a lot more straight-forward than what Shawn gives us. Where did you get that time estimate?"

"Well, it did rain two days ago, so if it happened before that, the scene would be clean. Plus, it is late May in sunny Santa Barbara, so the body would start smelling soon from being left outside in this heat."

"Any clues about her identity?"

"Nope. Her attacker most likely ditched her clothes or took them with him. So you can try the trash cans."

"McNab!" Carlton yelled as he circled the body. "I need you and a couple of buddies to check all of the trash cans within and surrounding the park."

"Yes sir."

Carlton bent down to take a closer look at the body as forensics prepared a body bag. "Can you turn the body over? I think I see a tattoo."

"Wow! Look at that ink!" Sharon exclaimed. "She must have spent over a thousand dollars and a dozen hours getting that done. That's amazing!"

"Who would spend that much time and money getting giant wings permanently inked on them?!"

"Dude! This is a work of art! Do you see all the shading and shadows and colors? The person who made this is a true artist. Do you know how much I would pay to get just a small tattoo done by this artist?!"

"Do you have any tattoos?" Juliet asked as forensics took pictures of the tattoo and Carlton checked the surroundings.

"Sadly, I am allergic to the ink that is traditionally used by American tattoo artists. I have to go all the way down to South America to get a tattoo, so only have one at the moment."

"Really?! Of what?"

Sharon grinned and winked. "I'll tell you later."

"Hey!" Carlton exclaimed as he moved a branch a few yards away from the body. "I've got some footprints here."

Sharon went over to stand by Carlton. She compared the position and direction of the footprints to where the body was and then turned around to see where the footprints might have come from. "It looks like they may have parked in that corner of the parking lot, so you should check those trash cans. Also, this branch was torn down from here, so between that and their shoe size, I put their height at about 6 foot 3, maybe 4."

"Huh, interesting." Carlton said as he examined the tree. "Good work."

"Thanks!" Sharon grinned. "Anything else you want me to figure out for you?"

Carlton rolled his eyes, "No. Why don't you get out of here, Spencer."

"I would, but Juliet offered me a ride."

"I thought you said the Psych office was less than a mile away?"

"It is, but I drank all of my smoothie and now I gotta pee. I don't think I can wait 20 minutes!"

"This is a public park, go find one of the restrooms."

"Fine, but don't leave me!"

"I can't make any promises." Carlton grumbled as he watched her walk away.

* * *

As Carlton drove to the Psych office a half an hour later, Sharon asked from the back seat, "So, when can I expect copies of the crime scene photos? I am particularly interested in tracking down the tattoo artist. Oo! Can I call dibs on checking out tattoo parlours?!"

Carlton just rolled his eyes as Juliet giggled and responded, "Since you're a private consultant, we can't control what you do."

"Unfortunately," Carlton muttered.

"I already have a cover story picked out!" Sharon grinned. "I'm going to show the artists portions of the tattoo and ask if they were the ones who did it and if they would be willing to do another one as a surprise for my boyfriend."

Juliet grinned, "I don't think that fairy wings are quite Carlton's style."

Carlton glared at Sharon's reflection in the rearview mirror. "I do not want a tattoo."

"I know, silly! But they don't have to know that! Any self-respecting artist will give you a time and price estimate before scheduling any appointments. Plus, they need to interview the person who is actually receiving the tattoo. And with such an important and big project, I would only ask for the estimates in order to compare them with others."

Carlton parked the car outside of the Psych office and turned around to look at Sharon. "Please be careful and don't talk to anyone alone. At least bring Guster with you."

"Lassie, it wasn't the tattoo artist! They know that their work is unique and can be tracked down. Until we figure out who our Jane Doe is, this is our best lead. Anyways, it'll be at least a couple of hours, if not days, before I actually go see any of them. Most artists like to share their work online, especially such a big project as this."

"Just be careful."

"I will," Sharon got out of the car and leaned into Carlton's window to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the ride! I'll see you tomorrow night, right? If not sooner?"

"Yes "

"Okay, see ya. Bye Juliet!"

"Bye Sharon!" Juliet smiled.

* * *

"Hey Lassie!" Sharon greeted as she and Gus approached Carlton's desk later that afternoon.

"Sharon. Guster. What are you two doing here?"

"We have an update on the case. Have you figured out who our Jane Doe is yet?"

"No, but it's only been 6 hours. Her fingerprints are not on file and there wasn't any form of ID found with her discarded clothing. The coroner took an x-ray of her teeth to see if that leads anywhere. None of the missing persons reported in the past week match her description."

"Well, you're in luck! I am about 98% sure that I found her on social media!"

"Ah-hem," Gus cleared his throat. 

"I'm sorry, Gus and I found her, although it was my idea to check social media." Sharon presented a tablet that was open to a facebook profile. "Meet Mindy Carter, 25 years old, graduate student at UC Santa Barbara."

Carlton pulled out the picture from the morgue and compared it to some of the selfies. "It does look like her. How did you find her?"

"Well, once I saw how many tattoo parlors were within a 20 mile radius, I decided my first plan would take too long. Then I remembered that parts of the tattoo were just recently completed and that young people would want to show their tattoos off. So I went on Twitter and looked at all the photos posted in the last six months with #FairyWingsTattoo."

Carlton raised an eyebrow as he wrote the name down. "That's surprisingly good work. I don't know if we would have thought of that."

"You gotta get hip with the times, Lassie! They are the selfie generation! They will photograph almost anything for likes!"

"You didn't by chance figure out how to contact her next of kin, did you?"

"I'm glad you asked! I know how you and my parent's generation are getting super into Facebook."

"You think I'm in the same generation as your parents?! I'm only like 5 years older than you! Plus, I don't even have a Facebook account!"

"Right, good to know. Anyways, I found Mindy's mom, Debbie Carter, who is a head nurse at the hospital." Sharon showed him the Facebook page. "She should be getting off work soon, so you should probably tell Juliet and break it to the mom gently."

"Do you have her address?"

"No, I thought I would give you something to do!" Sharon grinned.

"Plus, our phonebooks got ruined during our last watergun fight." Gus commented as he typed on his phone.

"Gus! I almost forgot you were here, buddy!"

"Obviously." Gus rolled his eyes.

"Do you know anything else about Debbie Carter?" Carlton asked as he turned back to his computer.

"She celebrated her 50th birthday about a month ago, according to the birthday posts she got."

"What's the exact date so I can enter it into the BMV database?"

"Um," She took the tablet back and scrolled down. "April 20th, whatever 50 years ago was."

"Really, Sharon?" Gus asked. "50 years is easy to calculate."

"If you had said 5 years, I would agree with you. But trying to do the math for a different century is hard!"

Carlton shook his head as he wrote down some notes. "I have an address, so you two can be going now. Unless you have something else to share?" As Sharon opened her mouth, Carlton added, "About the case."

Sharon pouted and crossed her arms. "No, that's it for the case."

"Thank you for your help." Carlton said as he stood up and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Not if I see you first!" Sharon called as Carlton headed for the stairs down to records. She unashamedly watched him disappear.

"Wow," Gus said after a few seconds. "I don't think Lassiter has ever sincerely thanked us before."

"Yeah, it's a little weird." Sharon replied as she sat down and started going through the case file Carlton had left on the desk. "He also said we did good work on figuring out who the victim is."

"Maybe you dating Lassiter will turn out to be a good thing for our business."

She snorted as she took pictures of the case notes, "Yeah, right up until he finds out about Shawn; then he will have us barred from the station for life."

"He's been trying to keep us off cases for years, so that's never gonna happen."

"Wanna bet?" 

"Here they come!" Gus whispered as he saw Carlton and Juliet come up the stairs.

Sharon quickly closed the file and leaned back in the seat.

"I thought you two were leaving." Carlton growled as he picked up the files and placed them in his briefcase.

"You didn't give me a proper goodnight kiss!" Sharon pouted.

"I told you no PDA at the station."

"Oh! PDA!" Sharon stood up so Carlton could grab his jacket off the back of the chair. "I thought you said no PSAs! Which is why I haven't been telling people to buckle up or that tobacco kills or that you and I are together and having a ba-" Carlton quickly covered her mouth.

"We don't need to know that either. Ew!" Carlton quickly pulled his hand back since Sharon had licked it.

Sharon smirked, "You shouldn't put your hand where I can lick or bite it. Self-defense 101."

"That's disgusting!" Gus scolded as he joined Juliet and started for the door.

Carlton wiped his hand off with a tissue and picked up his briefcase. "I have to go."

"Me too. Gus and I have reservations at the Olive Garden, and we can't be late or we might lose our spot to a couple of senior citizens."

Carlton frowned, "Since when do you need….wait, I don't want to know." 

Sharon grinned as she followed Carlton to the station door. "It's not so much a reservation as it's our preferred table."

"You have obviously spent too much time with Guster and Spencer, you fit right in with them."

"Aww, that's so kind!"

"I never said it was a good thing." Carlton shook his head as they went down the steps.

"To each their own ears to behold."

"What?! Do you mean the sayings 'to each their own' and 'beauty is in the eye of the beholder'?"

"Huh, those make more sense, except I was talking about what I hear, not see."

"How about you call up Spencer in order to continue this asinine conversation, while I go do my job." Carlton suggested as he unlocked his car and opened the door.

"Can I get a goodbye kiss since we're not in the station?"

"You should have thought of that before you annoyed me." He got in the car and shut the door.

"Is that a no, then?"

Carlton sent her a glare before starting his car.

Sharon pouted and looked towards Juliet, who was opening the car's passenger door. "I think Carly is upset."

Juliet laughed, "I'll see you later, Sharon."

* * *

  
  


***Friday, May 29th, The next afternoon***

  
  


"I see you've made yourself right at home." Carlton commented as he looked around the Psych office

Sharon shrugged as she picked up her glass of water. "It's hard not to."

"And Spencer doesn't mind?"

"Nope. So, how hungry are you? Like, do you need to eat right now? Or can you wait a few hours?"

"Preferably soon. Why?"

"Because I think I found Mindy's killer and I need a driver. Or an Uber."

"Why can't Guster go with you?" Carlton crossed his arms as he leaned against Gus' desk.

"He has a date tonight and refuses to reschedule. Something about there will always be criminals to track down but only a few first dates." She scoffed, "Like he doesn't go on plenty of first dates."

"Why don't you have a car?"

"I have a motorcycle, but I'm not allowed to ride it while preggers; even though I promised to drive slow and be extra careful."

"I should have known you would own a motorcycle, you're just like Spencer. Why would you want to drive a death trap, anyways?"

"Have you ever ridden one? To feel the engine rumbling directly underneath you, the wind blowing through your clothes, the adrenaline from having such freedom!"

"Are you sure the adrenaline isn't from being hyper aware of your surroundings in case a distracted driver tries to plow into you?"

Sharon rolled her eyes. "When I get my bike back, I'm gonna take you for a ride on the curviest road I can find so you feel the way we move with the road; and also so I can feel your body so tightly wrapped around mine."

"I would rather jump out of an airplane without a parachute."

"What type of airplane are we talking about here? The ones you hire in order to go skydiving? Because skydiving without a parachute is a death wish. Or do you mean if the plane has to make an emergency landing in water, kind of like in the end of the Star Trek whale movie, spoiler alert, so they only had to jump like 5 feet into the water; although it was a spaceship, not an airplane. Or do you mean jumping down one of those inflatable slides they supposedly have on commercial airplanes in case of an emergency landing, but who knows how reliable they are since they're rarely used."

Carlton frowned at her. "Clearly I meant skydiving without a parachute. And why would I need a spoiler alert for a movie that is 25 years old?!"

"I know plenty of people, including Gus, who get super upset if I spoil a movie no matter how old."

Carlton shook his head. "Let's get back to the case. How did you even pinpoint a suspect?"

"By searching through various social media posts. This guy is kind of lurking in the back of photos. And then I found his myspace page and there are some very concerning posts. Like red flags and bright flashing lights. Too bad none of his so called friends on facebook had seen his posts or they might have been able to stop it."

"Do you know where he would be now?" Carlton asked as he pulled out his phone and called dispatch.

"He seems to spend his Friday nights in an online RPG that is set in medieval times."

"RPG?"

"Role Playing Game? Come on, Lassie! You're killing me, here!"

Carlton shook his head as he concentrated on his phone call. "This is Head Detective Carlton Lassiter, I need more information on a Kevin Stienbeck. D.O.B. May 26, 1990. He is a possible suspect in the Mindy Carter murder." He lowered his phone and looked at Sharon. "Do you know where we can find him?"

"Yep! Based on various photos and those stupid personal question quizzes, I know exactly where he lives! Assuming he didn't secretly move recently." Sharon grinned as she stood up and got her coat. "Although we should stop for hotdogs first."

* * *

"Ugg, why do they always run?!" Sharon groaned as they got out of the car and walked up to Carlton's house. "It just makes them look more guilty."

"Basic fight or flight response." Carlton answered.

"How about freeze? I like freeze so much better."

"At least he confessed, so hopefully there won't be any more surprises tonight." Carlton said as they entered his house. 

"Well, maybe just one more surprise…." Sharon smirked as she took his hand and headed for the bedroom.

Carlton groaned, "Now what?! Can't we just go to bed?"

"But I want to show you something first! Now sit here!" Sharon led him to the bed and took a few steps back. She grinned as she slowly took off her loose-fitting polo to reveal a tank top that clung to all of her curves. "Notice anything different?" She turned to the side and ran a hand across her stomach.

"You have a bump." Carlton whispered.

"Yeah. I noticed yesterday morning, but couldn't figure out how to tell you. According to all of my research, I can probably hide it for another month or two, but will have to start wearing maternity clothes by the time I reach 6 months."

Carlton stood up and held his hand out. "May I?"

"Sure. Although we probably won't be feeling any kicks or butterflies for another few weeks."

"Just seeing signs of what's to come is amazing." He rubbed his hand slowly over her slight bump.

"What, are you saying that you didn't believe me?!"

"No. Just that, seeing is believing, and sometimes it amazes me that this is even happening. I almost gave up on the dream of having kids."

"Aww," Sharon pulled him into a tight hug. "You're going to be a great dad, Carlton! Maybe a little strict and grumpy at times, but a very dedicated and, dare I say it, loving father."

"You're going to be a great mother, too." Carlton replied as he hugged her back.

"Yeah, we'll see." Sharon whispered as she hid her face in his shirt.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharon is about 18 weeks pregnant.

_**CHAPTER 13** _

***Thursday, June 24th, A Month later***

"Lassiter," Carlton answered his cell phone automatically as he typed up a report on his work computer.

_ "Hey Carlton, what cha doing?" _

Carlton rolled his eyes as he recognized Sharon's voice. "My job."

_ "Okay, but are you super busy at the moment?" _

"Depends on what you.…." Carlton paused as he heard a distinct noise over the phone. "Was that a gunshot?!"

_ "Um...maybe?" _

"Where are you?!" He demanded as he quickly saved his report and stood up, snapping to get Juliet's attention. 

_ "Okay, don't be mad, but I totally found the killer to our case last week. EEK!" _ There were a couple more gunshots heard.

Carlton took a deep breath as he made sure he had everything before quickly marching to the door. "I need your location now!"

_ "I'm at the marina, dock 12."  _ She whispered. 

"How many shooters are there?"

_ "Just one, but I'm pretty sure he grabbed extra bullets from his boat, which he was going to leave town on if I hadn't confronted him." _

"You confronted a murder suspect without any backup?! You're a civilian!"

_ "Lassie, I can't do this with you right now! I need to find a better hiding place while also keeping track of the killer and trying to lead him away from other people! If you don't have anything useful to say, then I'm hanging up!" _

"No!" Carlton snapped as he got into his car. He put his phone on speaker and just barely waited for Juliet to get in the car before handing her the phone and driving off. "Don't hang up! I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Should I call for backup?" Juliet whispered.

"Yes, the Marina, dock 12," Carlton replied as he turned the sirens on. "Sharon, what else can you tell us about the situation?" When he got no immediate reply, he asked again, "Sharon, what's going on?!"

_ "Sorry," _ Sharon whispered, sounding out of breath.  _ "I just ran across open space to get inside this warehouse. The inside looks abandoned and smells like fish, although the whole area smells like fish. There was an old, peeling sign on the door that said 'Captain Ahab's steak and seafood'; I'm surprised that they closed with a name like that." _

"What can you tell us about the shooter?"

_ "It's Nick Jonas, not the singer. He's the brother of our victim, Lucy Smith's, best friend Eliza. And he...crap." _

"What's wrong?"

_ "The other doors are locked and Nicky is already halfway across the warehouse. I'm gonna have to sneak around him. Please hold." _

Carlton glanced at Juliet, "Update?"

"Backup is on its way, but they might be a bit scattered since a few units are coming from an accident on the highway."

"We'll be there in a minute. We should put on our vests and check the perimeter for another entrance as we wait for backup."

_ "Hey, Carlton?" _ Sharon spoke quietly through the phone.  _ "I'm sorry, he cornered me and, NO!" _

There was a gunshot at close range, a thud, and then the line went dead.

"Carlton," Juliet began quietly, only for Carlton to shake his head.

"Tell dispatch that there is a civilian down and I am going in without backup!" Carlton quickly parked the car as close as he could to the indicated warehouse before jumping out of the car and running to the side of the warehouse facing the ocean; ignoring Juliet's calls for him to wait. 

As he rounded the last corner, he noticed someone with a gun leaving the warehouse. "SBPD! FREEZE!"

The suspect turned towards Carlton and raised his gun but it just clicked a few times, being out of bullets. Carlton quickly tackled the man. They wrestled a bit before Carlton managed to grab both of the suspect’s arms and put handcuffs on him. "Stay down!" Carlton growled as Juliet ran around the corner.

"Carlton!" Juliet pulled out her gun and tossed Carlton the first aid kit. "I've got him; go find Sharon."

Carlton quickly holstered his gun and ran into the warehouse. "Sharon!" He called as he tried to see in the dark, the only significant light coming from the open door. Cursing himself for not putting on his gear first, Carlton used the flashlight feature on his phone as he slowly checked the perimeter. 

A quiet groan from the other side of the warehouse had Carlton running over. "Sharon?" He found her behind a couple of big crates, holding a hand to the wound on her temple, the other wrapped around her stomach. "Sharon, are you awake?"

"Yeah," she moaned as she squinted at him. "My head is killing me, though."

"There's a lot of blood." Carlton commented as he fumbled with the first aid kit, pulling out gauze and sterile gloves.

"Tis just a flesh wound."

"Let me see." He lifted her hand and wiped away some blood before applying a clean gauze to it. "It looks like the bullet just grazed your temple."

"I figured since I'm not dead. Unless I'm stuck in limbo right now."

"No, you're still alive."

"Good." She took a shaky breath. "Did you get Nicky?"

"Yes. O'Hara has him and backup should be here any minute."

"Paramedics?"

"On their way."

"I guess there's no use pretending that I can avoid the hospital today."

"You need stitches and to be checked for a concussion."

"Oh yeah, I most def have one of those."

"Does anything else hurt?"

"My back from hitting the floor."

"What about your stomach and the baby?"

"Nah, we're good. Just protective instincts."

"Okay." 

Carlton's phone rang and Sharon flinched from the loud sound. He hit the speaker button with one hand and answered quietly, "Lassiter." Sharon found his free hand and squeezed it tight.

_ "Hey Carlton," _ Juliet replied.  _ "Did you find Sharon? Is she alright?" _

"Yeah. The bullet grazed her temple and she has a concussion, but she's awake."

_ "That's good! Backup just arrived and the paramedics are right behind them. Are you going to hospital with her?" _

"Yeah, I'll ride in the ambulance, if they let me."

_ "Okay. I'm having one of the uniforms take the suspect back to the station, and I'll meet you at the hospital." _

"No, you should go to the station and start the interrogation. It will probably take us a few hours at the hospital, and there's no point in both of us being detained."

_ "Alright, I'll have your car dropped off at the hospital." _

"Thank you."

_ "You're welcome," _ Juliet replied as she ended the call.

"You don't have to come," Sharon whispered as she kept her eyes closed.

"I want to. Besides, there's about half a dozen people who would hurt me if I didn't; and I still need to get your statement."

"Ah ha! You're just coming for professional reasons, you don't really want to go."

"I do care about you."

"I know, I'm sorry. Bad joke. Blame the concussion."

They heard commotion at the opened door, including paramedics announcing themselves. Carlton called them over before saying to Sharon. "We'll talk about this later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Sharon flinched at the loud noises and bright lights.

* * *

Carlton and Sharon were waiting on the nurse to come back with the discharge papers when Gus came in. "Sharon! Are you okay?!"

Sharon flinched and held a hand to her head, "Yeah Gus, I'm fine! Although, if you could lower your volume a bit, that would be great. I just got a few stitches and a tiny concussion."

Carlton snorted and stood up. "A dozen stitches and a moderate concussion."

"Eh, tomato, potato. Ow! Gus!" Sharon rubbed her arm where Gus had smacked her.

"What the hell, Sharon?!" Gus whispered harshly. "Why did you confront a murder suspect alone?! You almost got killed!"

"Okay, calm down. As I already explained to Carly, I didn't know that Nicky was gonna be there! I am a P.I., therefore I investigate. I was checking out the boat owned by Eliza and Nicky's uncle. How was I supposed to know that A) he was going to be there, B) he would have a gun, or um, 4) he wouldn't believe me when I said that I was a speedboat groupie?! It's a lot harder to flirt when you're obviously pregnant."

Gus shook his head, "I'm taking you to Henry's house."

"What?! No! I wanna go to the station with Lassie!"

"You have a concussion! You need to relax in a quiet place, not the noisy station."

"How am I supposed to get credit for catching the bad guy if I'm not at the station?"

"Technically, I caught him." Carlton replied as he put on his jacket. "You just found him and then led him on a chase."

Sharon crossed her arms and pouted. "I also called you! Don't I get brownie points for that?"

"I'll make sure the Chief pays you." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading for the door. "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! But Lassie!" Sharon protested, but the door closed too quickly. "Damn, I was supposed to stay at his place tonight and he was going to come to my appointment in the morning. My dad is so not going to be happy."

"Where is your dad, anyways?"

"I don't remember and I can't call him. I think I lost my phone at the warehouse. I hope the cops found it. Wanna stop by the station and find out?!"

"Nice try, but we're not going to the station. How about we go back to the Psych office and you can call Lassiter from there to ask about your phone." Gus took out his phone as he noticed a nurse entering the room. "I'll call your dad now and find out what he wants to do with you tonight."

* * *

"So, what all happened?" Gus asked as they left the hospital in his car.

Sharon shrugged as she opened the glove compartment, "I found Nicky, he chased me, and I called Lassie. Nicky cornered me, I got shot, and soon Lassie showed up. Then the paramedics came and took me to the hospital. No big deal."

"No big deal?! You got shot in the head! Deep enough to require stitches and give you a moderate concussion!"

"I'm pretty sure hitting my head on the floor is what gave me a concussion." She found a pair of sunglasses and put them on.

"Either way, Lassiter was freaking out! Juliet said that he was so worried about you after the call dropped, that he didn't even stop to grab his bullet proof vest before running to your aid. He's gonna get reprimanded by Chief Vick for that. And did you even notice how pale he was when he left the hospital room? If I wasn't so worried about you, I would have offered the man a glass of water and a drive home."

"Okay, so there was a lot of blood when Lassie found me, but it's a head wound! They bleed! And I threw my phone at Nicky while I jumped the other way, which is why I'm still alive!"

"You need to be more careful!"

"Gah! I can't wait until I'm no longer pregnant and people will stop saying that to me!"

"We're going to keep saying that because you need to be alive in order to raise your kid."

"Never said I was keeping it." Sharon grumbled as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"WHAT?!" Gus yelled.

Sharon groaned and covered her face. "Can we please not get into this right now?! My head is killing me."

Gus glanced at Sharon before nodding, "Sure, but we need to discuss it later. It's an important life decision, I want to make sure that you actually think this through first."

"I know, just not now." She sighed.

* * *

When Carlton entered the Psych office around 10pm that night, he found Sharon watching a movie while Gus was asleep at his desk. "Hey," he greeted softly as he joined her on the couch.

"Hey," Sharon smiled and leaned against his shoulder. "What time is it?"

"Almost 10 o'clock."

"Ah, that explains why Gus fell asleep about a half hour ago. His bedtime is 9pm."

"Have you gotten any sleep yet?"

"No. The doctor suggested to wait at least 12 hours before sleeping; so I have about an hour to go."

"Do you want to head to my place? By the time we're ready for bed, your 12 hours should be up."

"Can I finish the movie first?! There's only like 20 or 30 minutes left."

"Fine. Although, we should probably wake up Guster."

"Nah, let him sleep. Another half hour won't hurt him."

"It will hurt his back."

"It will already hurt!" 

Carlton just gave her a look until she rolled her eyes and sighed, "Okay, fine." Sharon picked up a squishy ball and threw it at Gus. 

Gus awoke with a start and looked around the room quickly. "Sharon!"

"Hey Gus! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Sharon smiled innocently. 

Gus tsked and collected his things. "Not cool, Sharon!"

"You know what they say, payback's a bitch."

Gus sent her a glare before silently heading for the door.

Carlton shook his head as they heard the front door slam, "I'm not even going to ask."

"Best not; it'll take too long to explain." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning back to the movie.

* * *

***Friday, June 25th***

"Everything looks good," Doctor Jen said as she did an ultrasound. "No bleeding, no tearing. You're real lucky that fall didn't do any damage."

"Well, besides a concussion." Sharon joked.

"You should have had the doctor check yesterday."

"I know, but the bleeding head wound was more important and there wasn't an ultrasound available and I just wanted to get the hell out of there."

"Understandable, but you need to be more careful."

"I know, I just…." Sharon sighed. "I wasn't expecting to confront anyone, I was just following a hunch. If it didn't look like he was about to skip town, I would have let the cops handle it."

"Next time you better, or I will put you on bed rest early. Understood?"

"Yes, doctor."

"Good. Now, we're a few weeks earlier than I would normally ask, but would you like to find out the gender?"

Sharon thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. "No, I'd rather not. I'm hoping for a girl so they don't inherit this curse; so I don't want to get disappointed now."

The doctor nodded. "Okay. You'll have one more chance around 32 weeks when I perform a third ultrasound. Would you like to invite Carlton in so we can see how much they have grown?"

"Sure."

* * *

“So, what’s wrong?” Sharon asked as they left the doctor’s office.

Carlton sighed and rubbed his face. “The Chief called me during the first half of your appointment.”

“I’m guessing not to tell you about a new case?”

“No, she told me that Internal Affairs has given me a week’s suspension.”

"Ouch."

"Yeah, although it could be worse. She also mentioned that Psych won't be called in for a few weeks either."

"Aw, man! So not fair!" Sharon pouted. 

"How did the rest of your appointment go?"

"Fine. The baby is healthy and growing as expected. The doctor also reprimanded me for being careless and has threatened to put me on bed rest early."

"Sounds like a good idea." Carlton commented as he opened the outside door for her.

She groaned, "Not funny."

"If it will keep you out of trouble and safe, why not?"

"Ugg, you might as well put me in bubble wrap and never let me leave the house!"

"Don't tempt me. I still have some from the last time I moved."

Sharon stopped and crossed her arms. “Don’t you trust me?”

“I do. I’m just worried. You seem to share Spencer and Guster’s knack for finding yourself in trouble. And while I don’t mind seeing Spencer get beat up a little, I don’t want to see anybody get hurt. I became a cop in order to protect people, and do you know how devastating it is when someone you love gets hurt because you didn’t get there in time?!”

Sharon lowered her head. “Love, huh?”

Carlton cleared his throat nervously, “Yeah, I mean. There’s definitely some strong feelings here, and who’s to say if it’s love or something else.”

She laughed and looked back up at him. “Well, I have some pretty strong feelings for you too, mostly positive.”

“Just mostly positive?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Well, there’s some annoyance when you display controlling tendencies and when you snore.”

“I don’t snore.”

“That’s what they always say! I would show you some video evidence, but my phone is broken.”

“How convenient.”

Sharon grinned as she leaned closer and gave him a quick kiss. “How about we get an early lunch and then just stay inside all day.”

“You just ate breakfast two hours.” Carlton shook his head as he opened the car door for her.

“It was just toast! I need more calories than that!”

“You told me that you were feeling nauseous from your concussion and barely agreed to toast.”

“And now I’m starving! Are you really going to deny your baby mama food?”

“Are you still nauseous?”

“Maybe a little.”

“I have soup and crackers at my house, you can have those.” He walked around the car and got into the driver’s seat.

Sharon sighed as she got in and tried not to slam the door. “Please tell me you have the chunky kind, not the condensed.

“I honestly have no idea.”

"It’s not something weird, is it? Because chicken noodle or veggie sounds good, but I doubt I can stomach clam chowder or the like."

"I usually have some chicken noodle."

"Good. But we should probably stop for a pineapple smoothie."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> This is the chapter you all have been waiting for! Kind of. It looks very different from what I originally drafted out over 5 years ago. This chapter is from Lassie's perspective and then the next chapter (when I finish it) will be from Sharon's perspective (although probably from Henry and Gus).
> 
> Good News: You are now caught up with what I have posted on ff.net! 
> 
> Bad news: You have to wait at least two weeks between new chapters! I have a goal of posting on the 1st and 15th of every month, but I tend to procrastinate, so check for updates the day after. In the meantime, I will be adding some of my older stories from ff.net to here as soon as I finish checking for spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Sharon is about 20 weeks/4.5 months pregnant.
> 
> Enjoy!

_**Chapter 14** _

***Wednesday July 7th***

Carlton groaned as his cell phone rang, interrupting his thoughts as he worked on a report. "Lassiter."

_"Hey Lassiter, it's Gus. Have you taken lunch yet?"_

"Guster, I have a lot of catching up to do, I don't have any time for shenanigans!" Carlton growled.

_"Juliet said that it's just paperwork, and it can wait. You need to go rescue your girlfriend."_

"Why, what did she do this time?"

_"Nothing yet, but she needs a break from Mr. Spencer and I just got called into a very important meeting."_

"She's only been back there two and a half days!"

_"Well, Sharon tends to get more restless than usual the longer she's in recovery. If she doesn't get a change of scenery soon, I'm afraid that something bad might happen."_

"Why can't she go somewhere on her own?"

_"Because she's still suffering from that concussion last week and hasn't gotten her replacement phone yet. She might get lost or something."_

Carlton sighed as he saved his work on the computer. "Fine. I will take an hour break, and no longer! I really need to get this report done today."

_"Thank you! I've got to go, but should be able to pick her up around 3pm if you wanted to drop her off at the Psych office."_

"You trust her alone at the Psych office but not to go for a walk?"

" _The Psych office is familiar and has a phone. I've really got to go, bye."_

Carlton sighed as the call ended and he checked the time. It was barely 12pm, but he was entitled to up to an hour and a half break every once in a while, a perk of being head detective. With a sigh, he stood up and grabbed his jacket. "McNab, I'm taking a long lunch. If O'Hara asks, I should be back by 1:30."

Buzz frowned as he glanced at the time, "Oh, okay. Is anything wrong?"

"Not yet, anyways." Carlton grumbled as he walked away.

"Well, have fun!" Buzz called after him.

* * *

As Carlton walked up to the front porch of the Spencer house, he could hear yelling coming from inside.

"You can't ride your motorcycle right now, Sharon! It's too dangerous!"

"Dad! You just don't get it! I'm suffocating right now! Everyone either treats me as a piece of glass or like a child!"

"You are pregnant and also recovering from a concussion!"

"I need some space!"

"Then let me drive you somewhere."

"I don't need a damn chaperone! Just leave me alone, Dad!"

"You can't run away from your problems, Shawn!"

"Watch me!"

Sharon stormed out the front door, but froze when she found Carlton on the porch. "Lassie! What, what are you doing here?" She asked nervously.

"Guster asked me to take you to lunch." Carlton frowned. "Did Henry just call you Shawn?"

"What?! No!" Sharon crossed her arms defensively.

"And you called him Dad."

"A, um, slip of the tongue?"

"You led me to believe that Henry was your uncle, which would make Shawn your cousin. Before 6 months ago, they had never mentioned you. I tried to do a background check on you, but you don't exist; I can't even find a birth certificate."

"Lassie, I can explain!"

"Then tell me who you are!"

"I, I um."

"And how does Shawn Spencer play into all of this?! I haven't seen any pictures of you and Shawn together! Or even you and Guster! Why aren't there many pictures of you?!"

"It's not that simple."

"If you can't tell me within the next 30 seconds, then I am out of here."

"I don't even know where to start."

"Start somewhere."

"I don't want you to hate me."

"If you tell me the truth, then I will try to understand. 10 seconds."

Sharon closed her eyes and said quickly, "I am Shawn!"

Carlton stared at her for a second before stuttering, "Wh-what?!"

"I am Shawn! Shawn and Sharon are the same person."

"How?"

Sharon opened her eyes and shrugged, "It's complicated."

"Why? Are you transgender?"

"No."

"Are you schizophrenic? Have multiple personality disorders?"

"No."

"Then what?!"

"I…" Sharon glanced around before whispering, "Can we not do this outside for the whole world to see?"

"This doesn't make any sense! How can you also be Shawn?"

Sharon stepped closer, "There's this genetic curse that runs in my family that changes me from one gender to the other. I'm only supposed to be Sharon for a few days a month, but then I got pregnant and obviously can't change back while I have a fetus growing inside me."

Carlton closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe not, but it's the truth!"

Carlton shook his head and turned around, "I have to get back to work."

"Can we talk later?" Sharon asked as she grabbed his arm.

"I don't know, will you tell me the truth?"

"I did! I told you it's complicated."

Carlton shook her off and straightened his jacket. "It really shouldn't be. I'm warning you now: I don't like liars or frauds. When I come back, you better tell me the whole truth, or you can find some other hopeless sap to spin your tale to." He walked down the steps and across the yard without looking back, not even when he heard the front door slam.

* * *

When Juliet returned from lunch, she noticed that Carlton seemed to be in a worse mood than when she left. After watching Carlton snap at a couple of passing rookies for "laughing too loudly", she got up and went over to his desk.

"Hey Carlton."

"What, O'Hara?!" He snapped.

Juliet raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Is everything alright?"

Carlton huffed and mumbled, "Define alright."

"Did something happen while I was on lunch?"

"You could say that." He slammed his computer mouse on the desk. "Come on! That's not possible!"

"What's not possible?"

Carlton took a deep breath and whispered, "Do you remember when I first met Sharon and I tried running her fingerprints in the system?"

"What?! No! Carlton, I can't believe you did that!"

"Well, I did, but there were no hits in the system."

"That's not unusual, especially if she's never gotten a background check done before or never been arrested."

"Yes, but I just checked for Shawn Spencer and his prints are missing."

"What?! I thought you said you arrested him when you first met him?"

"The Chief wouldn't let me, but they should still be in here from when his father arrested him when he was 18. Also, anyone working for the police station is supposed to have their prints on file, consultants included."

"Okay, back up. Why are you looking for Shawn's prints? He's been out of town for months."

"Have you spoken to him since he left?"

"We text a few times a week."

"But have you actually talked to him on the phone?"

"No, what does this..."

"LASSITER!"

They both looked up and saw Gus marching towards them. Carlton stood up and crossed his arms. "I don't believe anyone called you for a case, Guster."

Gus glared at Carlton as he got right in front of Carlton and poked a finger on his chest. Gus whispered harshly, "If Sharon loses the baby and/or dies, you better be prepared for more than just words from me!"

"Are you threatening an officer of the law?!"

"No, I'm threatening the idiotic EX-boyfriend of my best friend."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Maybe not physically, but you must have said something wrong because Sharon is currently on suicide watch."

Carlton closed his eyes as Juliet gasped and asked, "What happened?!"

"I'm not sure. I got a call 20 minutes ago asking me to clear my schedule for the next 24 hours in order to stay with Sharon since she tried to self harm. And since Lassiter was supposed to take Sharon to lunch, I figured he must have done something wrong."

"It wasn't my fault! Maybe she needs psychiatric help if she's a danger to herself. Obviously she's already crazy and delusional."

Gus pushed Carlton hard, causing Carlton to take a step back. Gus glared, "If we weren't in the middle of a police station, I would deck you right now."

"I would like to see you try." Carlton growled as he stepped closer.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Juliet demanded as she pushed them apart. She looked towards Gus and said, "You better go before you end up in a cell. I'll call you later." Grabbing Carlton's arm, she marched him downstairs, ignoring all the stares they were receiving.

Finding an empty conference room, Juliet pushed Carlton inside and locked the door. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"It's none of your damn business!"

"I'm making it my business! You can't just start fighting with people in the middle of the police station!"

"Guster started it."

"I don't care! You should be glad that the chief isn't here, or she might have suspended you! Now tell me what happened today!"

Carlton sighed as he sat on the edge of the table. "Guster asked me to take Sharon out for lunch since he got called into an important meeting at work. When I arrived, I heard Sharon and Henry arguing inside. It didn't sound like a bad fight, but what they called each other really threw me for a loop."

"Well, what did they say?"

"Sharon called him Dad and Henry called her Shawn."

"What?! I thought Henry was Sharon's uncle?"

"Technically, they neither confirmed nor denied it, they just let me assume based on what they have told me and how they act. Anyways, when Sharon came outside and I questioned her about it, she claimed that she is Shawn."

"What?!"

"Yeah. I didn't believe it either; but the more I try to dig into Sharon's past, or lack thereof, the more that seems to make sense."

"What about her P.I. license? There must be something on file about that."

"I don't have the clearance to look at her credentials without a warrant, but I asked a colleague to look into it. And without either her fingerprints or a social security number, I can't look up her background check, which she would have needed for her PI license. There are no social media accounts in her name and she's not registered to vote."

Juliet shook her head. "Okay, what about Shawn? Can you find anything on him?!"

"The standard stuff: birth certificate, social security, driver's license, voter registration. But again, no fingerprints or background check."

"Have you tried tracking his phone?"

"Can't without a warrant."

Juliet frowned as she pulled out her phone and dialed Shawn's number. After a moment, she muttered, "Straight to voicemail."

"His phone probably isn't even on so we wouldn't be able to track it anyways."

Juliet signaled him to be quiet as she left a message. "Hey Shawn, it's Juliet! I'm just checking in! I have a case for you and was wondering about when you were coming back? It's no rush, but give me a call back when you can. Thanks! Bye!" Juleit's smile dropped as she ended the call. "You said some things make more sense now. Like what?"

"Like how she never wants to talk about herself, or her childhood. Why she's working for Psych as a PI while Shawn is gone. Why she said she has a medical condition where she didn't think that she could have kids and that she has a high-risk pregnancy, even though I haven't seen evidence of anything odd."

"Is she transgender? That would explain the pregnancy being high-risk, if she or he were taking testosterone and they don't know how that would affect the baby."

Carlton shook his head, "I don't know, that seems like a bit of a stretch."

"Okay, well. Since we can't legally go any further looking into her background, how about you tell me exactly what you said to upset her?"

"Me upset her?! Have you not been listening?! She's been deceiving me for 6 months! And I only know the truth because of an accident! If it even is the truth. Honestly, I'm starting to wonder if the baby is even mine."

"Carlton!"

"If our whole relationship is built on a lie, then why not question that as well."

"You didn't say that to her, did you?"

"No. Although I did call her a crazy liar and fraud."

*Knock knock*

Juliet sighed as she went over to unlock and open the door. "Yeah, Buzz?"

"A um, call came in a few minutes ago about a suspected drug overdose?"

"That's a case for narcotics, why are you telling us?"

"Well, the guys from narcotics are in the middle of a sting operation, and since the call is about a dead body, the Chief wants you two to go."

"The Chief is back?"

"Yeah, about 5 minutes ago."

"Okay, we'll be ready shortly."

"I'll let the Chief know." Buzz smiled as he left.

Juliet shut the door and turned back to Carlton. "We'll continue this discussion later."

"There's nothing left to discuss." Carlton said as he tried to get to the door.

"Yes there is!" Juliet blocked the door and crossed her arms. "I need to know exactly what you two said to each other in order to help you plan how you're going to fix it."

"Why do I have to be the one who fixes things?!"

"Because I know you and you probably said some really hurtful things! Look, you should give Sharon a couple of days, and then we can go talk with her."

"We? I don't need a damn babysitter!"

"Apparently you do! Or at least a peacekeeper. Why don't we go Friday after work? That way you can talk all night if need be?"

"If I agree, can we please go do our jobs now?"

"Yes."

"Fine! Friday at 6pm."

"Thank you!"

* * *

***Friday July 9th - afternoon***

"So, are you ready for tonight?" Juliet asked as they ate their lunch outside of the station.

"No."

"Did you at least text her to let her know that we are coming over?"

"I tried, she didn't respond."

"Here, let me try Gus." Juliet got out her phone and dialed his number. "Hmm, straight to voicemail."

"Maybe he's screening your calls."

"Carlton!" She scolded before leaving a voicemail. "Hey Gus! It's Juliet. I was just calling to check in and to let you know that Carlton and I are planning on stopping by Mr. Spencer's house tonight to talk with Sharon. Let me know when you get this message, okay? Bye Gus."

"Did you ever get a response back from Spencer?"

"No, and he usually texts me back within a day or two. I'm starting to think that you are right and they are the same person."

"It's still hard to believe that I've been dating Shawn Spencer this whole time."

Juliet smirked, "Well, I always thought you two were cute together."

"What?! That man child?!"

"Oh come on! The way you two are always challenging each other? And support each other. The way you two fight always made me think of little kids who push the one they like on the playground."

Carlton shook his head, "Okay, well maybe if Spencer ever grew up."

"I think Sharon has grown up a lot these past few months. Having a baby changes people."

"Yeah, but usually not into a totally different gender."

"Carlton!"

"I'm just saying!"

Juliet laughed and shook her head. "Come on, let's get back inside so we can finish up our paperwork."

Carlton scoffed. "Like it ever ends."

* * *

Carlton took a deep breath before knocking on the front door of the Spencer's house.

Henry opened the door and crossed his arms. "Detective Lassiter." He looked towards Juliet at the bottom of the stairs and nodded. "Detective O'Hara."

Carlton cleared his throat nervously, "Hello, Mr. Spencer. Is Sharon home?"

"No, she left this morning."

"What do you mean, left?" Carlton frowned.

"Gus took her to an appointment this morning and then the airport so she could go to her mother's house."

"Where is that and when will Sharon be back?"

"Canada. And I don't know when Sharon will be back, but Gus will be home Sunday night."

"Well, will she be back before the baby is born?"

"I don't know that either; but that's four months away. Good night, Carlton."

"Wait!" Carlton put a hand out to stop Henry from closing the door. "Is it true? Is Sharon really? I mean, are they the same person?"

Henry sighed and shook his head, "You really need to talk with Sharon about this; it's her story to tell."

"She's not answering any of my texts or phone calls."

"Yeah, but she will. Just give her time."

"Why didn't anyone tell me sooner?" Carlton crossed his arms.

"I've been trying to get her to tell you since I found out about the two of you back in February."

"Can you at least pass on a message?"

"I'm not a carrier pigeon."

"Henry, please!"

Henry sighed, "Okay. What's the message?"

Carlton took a breath as he thought. "Tell her that it makes sense. Well, it doesn't really make sense, but I do believe her. And I want to talk so we can figure things out. I do care about her and still want to be a part of her life, if she'll let me."

"Is that it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, I'll pass the message on. Goodnight, Detectives."

"Goodnight, Mr. Spencer." Carlton replied as Henry shut the door. Taking a deep breath, Carlton turned around and rejoined Juliet. "Well, that was a bust."

"I wouldn't say that." She smiled and rubbed his arm. "You did good. How about I buy us some dinner?"

"Thanks for the offer but I'm not hungry. I'll drop you off at the station so you can get your car."

"Okay."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I apologize for this being a bit late! Let me just say that working retail during Black Friday week in the middle of a pandemic is so not fun and is very exhusting. I don't know how busy this month is going to be, but I will try to get the next chapter written and posted by the 31st!
> 
> Also, I wanted to get this chapter right the first time. I have been planning this part of the story since almost the beginning, although it has changed quite a lot (thanks in part to a review/comment on an earlier chapter). I don't think that the medical stuff is entirely accurate, but I was trying not to do excessive research while also moving the story along.
> 
> This chapter starts as a sort of parallel of the previous chapter, so Sharon is still around 20 weeks pregnant.
> 
> Trigger warnings: self-harm, talk of suicide, depression, antidepressants.
> 
> Enjoy!

_**Chapter 15** _

***Wednesday July 7th***

As Henry entered the house, he was too annoyed to realize that Sharon was not on the couch when he started talking. "Sharon, have you seen my…."

He frowned when the room appeared empty at first glance. He shook his head and was about to head upstairs, when he heard some bottles clink together. With a roll of his eyes, he turned towards the drink bar. "Sharon! What the hell are you doing?!"

Sharon flinched and hit her head as she stood up. "Hey Dad, whatcha doing home so soon? Was there no line at the sub shop?"

"I forgot my wallet. What the hell are you doing behind there?!" He crossed his arms. "I know you're not mixing a drink."

"I was, um, looking for my bouncy ball. You know how fast and bouncy those things are." She tried to smile innocently.

"Cut the crap, Sharon. Were you looking for your motorcycle keys?"

"Why do you care, it's my motorcycle!" Sharon crossed her arms.

"Because you're pregnant and can't be risking your life like that!"

"I need a freaking break! If it's not you hovering over me, it's Lassie or Gus or even Jules! I need some quiet time outside that isn't interrupted by screaming and laughing children on the beach!"

"You can't ride your motorcycle right now, Sharon! It's too dangerous!"

"Dad! You just don't get it! I'm suffocating right now! Everyone either treats me as a piece of glass or like a child!"

"You are pregnant and also recovering from a concussion!"

"I need some space!" Sharon shouted as she slapped the countertop.

"Then let me drive you somewhere."

"I don't need a damn chaperone!" She glared and walked around the counter. "Just leave me alone, Dad!"

"You can't run away from your problems, Shawn!"

"Watch me!" Sharon growled as she stormed out the front door.

Henry groaned and was about to follow her outside when he heard Sharon talking and Carlton reply. "Good!" Henry muttered as he started looking for his wallet. "He can deal with her."

As Henry was checking the kitchen, he heard the front open and then promptly slam.

"Sharon!" Henry groaned. "What have I told you about slamming doors?!" He got no response as Sharon quickly ran upstairs. Taking a few breaths, Henry counted to ten as he barely resisted the urge to hit something. He heard the bedroom door slam, and decided to go see what else happened.

"Sharon?" Henry called out as he slowly made his way up the stairs. "I heard you talking with Carlton outside, is everything okay?" Henry hesitated at the bedroom door. "Sharon, do you want to talk about it?" Finding the door unlocked, Henry asked one last time, "Are you okay?"

Opening the door, Henry froze for a second before rushing forward. "Sharon, stop!"

Sharon shook her head as she tried to cut off more of her hair. "No, let me do this!"

"This is not the answer! Stop it!"

"What's the point?!" She cried between gasps of breaths. "I'm a freak. And Sharon makes ev-everything so much more complicated! I don't, don't want to be Sharon anymore! I just want, want to be Shawn."

"This will not solve anything! You have a baby to worry about."

"I never as-asked to be pregnant."

"I know."

"I don't wanna be a crazy freak."

"You're not! You're my...kid."

"See! Even you don't know what to call me! How am I supposed to expect Lassie to understand! I don't want to be Sharon anymore!"

Unable to reach more of her hair, Sharon managed to maneuver the scissors to her arm and slice a jagged line down the inside of her left wrist before Henry was able to get the scissors away from her.

Grabbing a nearby shirt, Henry quickly wrapped the cut before placing both of Sharon's hands onto her growing belly. "You feel that? This kid growing inside of you needs you to be Sharon for just a few months longer."

"I can barely take care of myself, I can't take care of a baby." Sharon started crying.

"You're not alone, you have me, Gus, and Carlton."

"Lassie doesn't believe me, he thinks I'm crazy."

"It's a lot to take in; just give him some time." Henry pulled her into a tight hug.

Sharon struggled for a few seconds, before giving up and collapsing into the hug. "Lassie hates me."

"I don't think that's true."

"He called me a liar and a fraud and accused me of being crazy."

"Did you tell him the truth?"

"I tried; he didn't believe me."

"He's in shock. We just need to give him more evidence, he'll come around."

"What if he doesn't and I'm stuck as Sharon forever?!"

"That won't happen! Let's just take everything one day at a time, okay?"

"I just don't want to be Sharon anymore."

"I know, but we can't change that right now. How about you sit down on the bed and we take care of that cut?"

Sharon just sighed as she basically fell onto the bed and shook slightly.

"Just apply pressure and don't move; I'll be right back with the first aid kit." Henry said as he placed Sharon's right hand over the bloody shirt.

Henry quickly ran into the bathroom and grabbed the emergency first aid kit. Checking to make sure it had everything he needed, Henry hurried back into the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and gently took Sharon's injured arm. "Let's have a look at that, shall we?" He slowly unwrapped the shirt and sighed at what he saw. "I think you need stitches."

"No hospital." Sharon mumbled as she shivered.

"You got yourself pretty deep there, kid. How about I call Erma, okay? See if she can come over?"

Sharon just nodded so Henry took out the antibacterial wipes and cleaned as much as he could before wrapping her arm in clean gauze. "Come on, kid. We need to head downstairs so I can get my cell phone."

* * *

**X**

**X**

**X**

As Gus entered the Spencer household through the kitchen, he encountered Henry pacing while on the phone.

"Look, Maddie! It's not my fault! How was I supposed to know that she stopped taking her antidepressants!... She's old enough to monitor her own pill schedule!..."

When Henry noticed Gus, he lowered the phone and whispered, "She's in the living room, I'll be outside."

Gus found Sharon curled up on the couch, cocooned in a blanket. "Hey Sharon."

"Hey Gus," she replied flatly.

"What are you watching?"

Sharon shrugged, "Sixteen Candles."

"Cool. Have they gone to the dance yet?"

"Nope. Wanna watch?"

"Sure." Gus sat down in the middle of the couch since Sharon was against an armrest. After a few seconds, Gus noticed that there was no sound. "Hey, did you mute it?"

"Yeah. I wanted to see if I could remember every single word of dialogue. Turns out I can."

"Well, not all of us have an eidetic memory; so do you mind turning the sound back on for me?"

"But Gus! I only asked if you wanted to watch it, I didn't say anything about hearing it!"

"Sharon! You know damn well…." Gus trailed off as he noticed the slight smile on her face. "You muted it as soon as I walked in, didn't you?!"

Sharon shook her head. "No, I really was testing my memory. Maybe we need to test your memory, since you seem to have forgotten that this is one of the ways that I recenter myself after a panic attack."

Gus sighed, "Sorry. It's just, with the way your dad is acting, I thought you would be a bit more catatonic right now."

Sharon's smile dropped and she turned back to the movie. "Well, he's in over-protective Papa Bear mode right now as he tries not to freak out."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shrugged, "There's not much to say."

"You always say that when you don't want me to know the details. Or if you're not 100% back yet. How about I ask you the important questions now to get them over with?"

"Shoot."

"Did you purposely self-harm?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"To distract my brain with something real outside of my thoughts."

"Are you suicidal?"

"No."

"Are you in danger of self harming in the near future?"

"I don't think so."

"Do you need a change of location?"

"Can we go to my beach?"

"Yeah. When do you want to go?"

"When the movie is over."

"Okay. Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"I'll grab some popcorn." Gus squeezed her shoulder before standing. As he entered the kitchen, he heard the television volume turn up.

* * *

**X**

**X**

**X**

When they got to the beach, Sharon took off her sandals and started fast walking laps in the sand, while Gus sat on a bench and tried to concentrate on the information packet for the new drugs his company would be selling.

After a half hour, Sharon collapsed on the bench next to Gus. Gus wordlessly handed her a lunch bag that had water and snacks. "Thanks," she whispered as she took out a water bottle and an orange.

It was another ten minutes before she spoke. "So my dad and I got into a fight. You know how restless I get from inactivity, and my concussion symptoms finally abated enough that I could do more than just a walk around the block. I wasn't really thinking, I just wanted out of the house on my own for once, and started looking for my motorcycle keys. My dad caught me, we started fighting and yelling, then I stormed out of the house; only to find Lassie on the porch. He had heard part of the argument, including us calling each other Dad and Shawn. He confronted me about it and threatened to leave. So I told him the truth, but he doesn't believe me. He accused me of being crazy and threatened to abandon me if I didn't tell him the truth. And I freaked out, had a panic attack, and blacked out for a bit. I remember Lassie walking away, me running up to my room and grabbing the scissors, and then nothing until Erma showed up. My hair is all messed up and I have a jagged cut on my wrist, but I don't remember doing it."

"Your dad mentioned you haven't been taking your antidepressants? For how long?"

Sharon shrugged, "Since I ran out and didn't bother getting a new prescription; so maybe a month?"

"And did you wean yourself off or stop cold turkey?"

"A bit of both. I stretched the last bit out for a few more days, but it did feel a bit rushed."

Gus shook his head as he handed her a pill bottle. "Here, take one now and another in about 8 hours."

"Gus! I know I tease you about being a pill pusher, but I didn't think that you actually do it!"

"It's your prescription! I always keep a dozen pills, just in case you do something stupid like leave your bottle at a one night stand's place, or forget to call in a refill on time."

"Dude, that happened once!"

"I can recall at least half a dozen times, actually."

Sharon just rolled her eyes as she took a pill and drank some water.

"You better drink all of that bottle," Gus ordered as he returned to his information packet. "And put on some damn sunscreen! I don't need you complaining later because you got sunburned!"

"Fine! But then I'm going swimming!"

"You can't get your stitches wet! So don't go any farther than the knee deep."

Sharon rolled her eyes as she took out the sun screen. "Yes, mother."

* * *

**X**

**X**

**X**

They were eating tacos at the Psych office when Gus's cell phone rang. "It's your mom."

Sharon sighed and gestured for the phone. "Hey Mom…. yeah, I'm okay now...just hanging out with Gus, eating tacos….yeah, I know….well, it's never just one thing….not yet….he's kind of upset right now….no, I'm not surprised….just bad timing….yeah, a break would be nice…. can Gus come too?... okay, I'll let you know…. thanks Mom….bye."

Ending the phone call, Sharon turned to Gus. "So, wanna visit my mom this weekend?"

"Just the weekend?"

"Well, I'm going to stay longer, but I figured you would need to be back for work on Monday."

"I'll think about it."

"My mom said that she'll pay for your ticket. We can go to the airport Friday morning after my appointment. Or we can skip the appointment all together."

"You need the appointment so you can get a new prescription for your antidepressants. Your dad already bumped it up by a week, you shouldn't cancel it."

"Fine, we can leave after the appointment. What time is it for, anyways?"

"7am."

"Eww!"

"It's the only time she could squeeze you in."

"Well, I guess I can try to sleep on the plane."

"Are you going to tell Lassiter that you're leaving?"

"No."

"Sharon!"

"What?! He needs time to cool off and I still don't have a new phone."

"I don't think that running off without telling him is a good idea."

"Here, how about I set a reminder for 8pm on Friday night for me to text Lassie."

"I guess that's better than nothing."

"I need to borrow your phone." Sharon held out her hand.

Gus sighed as he complied. "Your new phone better come tomorrow."

* * *

**X**

**X**

**X**

Once they arrived back at Henry's driveway, Gus turned off the engine and looked at Sharon. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Gus. I'll be fine!" Sharon replied as she checked her newly fixed hair.

"I can call off work tomorrow and we can take a day trip somewhere."

"I promise you that I will be okay. Just pick me up for dinner so I can sleep at your place."

"Alright. I'll be back by 6pm tomorrow night, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Gus." Sharon gave him a small smile as she got out of the car.

* * *

**X**

**X**

**X**

***Friday, July 9th - Canada***

"Goose!" Madeleine squealed once she spotted Sharon and Gus exiting the airport.

"Mom!" Sharon grinned as she jogged over and wrapped her mom in a hug. "I've missed you!"

"It hasn't been that long, Sweetie."

"It just feels like it, especially after being surrounded by all of that testosterone."

"Hey!" Gus exclaimed.

Madeleine laughed as they pulled apart. "And look at this baby bump!"

"Yeah, it's getting bigger every day! I had trouble finding clothes to pack!"

"Oh! Be careful what you wish for, Goose! Because you just gave me an excuse to take you shopping!" Madeline smiled as she led the way to her car.

Sharon groaned, "Do we have to?! Can't you just buy clothes without me?"

"Goose, I need you there to try on the clothes so I can see which ones work better for your body shape and complexion."

"Fine. But can it at least wait until after Gus leaves? I promised him a vacation."

"Very well. I don't like shopping on the weekends, anyways. I have a few clients Monday morning, but we can go in the afternoon."

"Sounds like a plan. So, what's for dinner?" Sharon asked as they put their bags in the trunk of her car.

"Your favorite: chicken and pineapple pasta. It's in the slow cooker right now and should be ready in a half hour."

"Mom, have I mentioned lately how much I love and appreciate you?!"

Gus nodded, "Ditto, Mrs. Spencer."

"Yes, but it's always nice to be reminded."Madeleine smiled as they got into the car.

* * *

**X**

**X**

**X**

After spending 3 hours at the mall Monday afternoon, they decided that picking up a pizza would be the best option for dinner. As Sharon slowly worked on eating her half of the pizza, Madeleine refilled the water glasses.

"So, are you ready to talk about what happened last week?" Madeleine asked.

"Mom!" Sharon groaned and tossed a half-eaten piece of crust on her plate. "Do we have to?!"

"Yes. I already put it off a couple of days while Gus was here; but I need to know if you will be okay by yourself this week, or if you need to come to the office with me. I have a full schedule, so I would only be able to see you in the evenings if you stay at the house."

"Mom, do you really think that Gus would have left me here if he didn't think I was okay?"

"Gus is not a psychiatrist."

"No, but he is my best friend and has been there with me for every up and down. Both he and Dr Jen have both explained to me the importance of staying on my meds. And Gus says he's going to pay more attention to my refills."

"Alright." She took a sip of water before continuing. "Then how about we talk about what happened with Carlton Lassiter."

Sharon shrugged and started tearing apart the discarded pizza crust. "Well, I guess I shouldn't really be shocked by his reaction, but it still hurt when he called me crazy."

"And have you talked to him since?"

"No. My replacement phone finally came on Thursday, but after setting it up, I was too scared to look at any messages, so it's been off this whole time."

"What reaction are you so scared of?"

"That he doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby. That he never wants to see me ever again, Sharon or Shawn."

"But you haven't seen or talked to him since last Wednesday, right?"

"Obviously." She shrugged and kept her head down.

"Have you talked to your father?"

"No."

"Well, I have. And apparently Carlton stopped by your father's house Friday afternoon to see you."

"Really?" Sharon finally looked up.

"Yes. And when Carlton found out that you were gone, he gave your father a message to pass on to you. Do you want to know what he said?"

"Is it bad?"

Madeleine laughed, "No, it's actually really nice."

Sharon took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Carlton said that he believes you and cares about you and still wants to be a part of your life."

Sharon laughed shakily and covered her mouth.

Madeleine smiled, "I think you should call him and talk."

Sharon shook her head as a few tears escaped. "Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow."

"Alright. So, do you think you're okay staying here alone for the whole day? Or should you come with me to my office?"

"I think I'll be okay. I'll call you if I'm not and take a taxi over."

"Okay, sweetie."

* * *

**X**

**X**

**X**

Sharon put off calling Carlton for days. She instead turned her focus towards what she would need for keeping a baby. As the list grew longer and the costs mounted, she realized that, even if she wanted to, she could not afford to live on her own while raising a baby. While she had saved up some money over the last two months while working cases, most of it will most likely be eaten up by hospital costs. She would have to take on a lot of cases before her due date in order to have any money for baby things.

A lot of her research suggested making a baby registry and having a baby shower, but Sharon did not have many friends as herself. She barely had more than a dozen actual friends as Shawn. Add to the fact that she still had not made a decision to keep the baby; she decided to just send the list to Gus for safekeeping. Gus would probably add or erase certain things, and maybe even start a baby shower registry for her if she decided to keep the baby.

Sharon also tried to focus on her box of cases the Chief had given her. She only brought her notebook and laptop to Canada, while her memory recalled the information from the case files. It kept her busy a couple of days, although there was only so much she could do when she was so far away; and Gus refused to do any legwork for her.

* * *

**X**

**X**

**X**

***Saturday July 17th***

It was not until the weekend, 10 days since she had the confrontation with Carlton, that she finally got up the nerve to call him. Once again sitting out on the balcony, Sharon took some deep breaths as she listened to the phone ring. Right before it went to voicemail, it was finally picked up.

Neither one of them seemed to want to speak, and they just listened to each breathe for a few seconds. Finally, Sharon said a simple, "Hey."

_"Hey."_ Carlton responded.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times before whispering, "How's the weather?"

_"It's mid-July in California, so it's hot. I think it was about 84 degrees, although it has dropped about 10 degrees since sunset."_

"Good. Here, it was in the high 60's and it rained. Just a light rain, so I took a walk."

_"Did you have a coat or an umbrella?"_

Sharon smiled, "I had a poncho and a baseball hat. It seems silly to buy a bigger coat for just a few random days of rain."

_"Just don't get sick."_

"I'll try not to."

They sat in silence again, until Carlton asked, _"Did you get my messages?"_

Sharon sighed, "Honestly, I've been too nervous to read any of your texts."

_"I guess I can understand that, especially with how I first reacted. Did you get my message from Henry?"_

"Kind of? He told my mom who then told me. So I can't really be sure how accurate it is."

_"Okay, well."_ He took a deep breath. _"After I tried to do some research and connected some dots, I must admit that I believe you. It's just the only explanation that makes sense, you know? Nothing else explains everything so neatly."_

"I'm so sorry for lying and hiding the truth!"

_"I can understand why you did. Everyone knows how much Shawn annoys me."_

"Sorry."

_"It's actually the perfect disguise. You should consider going into undercover work once you're...back to normal or whatever."_

Sharon laughed. "I think it will be awhile before I try undercover work again; especially if I decide to keep the baby."

_"You might not keep it?"_

"I don't know." Sharon rubbed her face as she thought. "I'm not really a long-term planner; I usually take things one day, or one crisis, at a time. So I haven't spent too much time thinking about it. But I promise to discuss it with you before making any final decisions; but not right now, okay?"

_"Okay. So, am I allowed to ask you how you are doing?"_

"Yeah, um. I'm *sigh* I'm okay and safe. I'm back on my antidepressants, which are finally kicking in, and my mom has been doing a fair amount of therapy with me."

_"That's good."_

"Oh, speaking of kicking, I can feel the baby move now!"

_"Really?! What does that feel like?"_

"At first, it felt more like indigestion, so I didn't think about it much. I told Doc Jen about it last Friday, and she told me that it was the baby moving. Then, a couple of days ago, I felt an honest to God kick! It's kind of sporadic, so my mom hasn't felt it yet, but they seem to be a bit more active when I'm talking for long periods of time. Like they have kicked 4 times since I've been on the phone with you; the last two in the past few minutes."

_"It sounds amazing."_

"Yeah, as long as they don't kick my bladder! They've already done that once and it was not pretty."

Carlton laughed. _"Mind if I ask when you are coming back?"_

"Um, I'm not sure? I have an appointment with Doc Jen in a week and a half; so definitely by then."

_"Should I keep that Friday open?"_

"It's actually a Wednesday. Doc Jen has a week-long vacation planned, so she scheduled me for one of her last appointments before she leaves, around 5 or 5:30, I don't remember."

_"Okay. Do you want me to come?"_

"Well, she said that it would be a fairly short appointment, mainly just to check my vitals and see how I'm doing. So, you don't really have to take time off work."

_"If it's late enough in the afternoon, I can just leave work early; assuming there aren't any urgent cases, of course."_

Sharon laughed, "Nice to see I'm such a high priority!"

_"Hey! I don't leave work early for just anyone, you know."_

"I know. Thank you." She whispered sincerely.

_"You're welcome."_ Carlton whispered back before sighing, _"Look, I have to go…."_

"It's like 9:30 at night! Don't tell me it's past your bedtime! Or do you have a hot date?!"

_"No, I've got a stakeout tonight. I don't know how many nights it will last, so I probably won't be a very good conversationalist. But we do need to talk about what happened more in depth; preferably when I am not sleep-deprived."_

"Okay. I'll, um, send you the information about my next appointment and we can talk afterwards if you're free."

_"Sounds good. Well, have a good night."_

"Thanks, you too. And please be careful!"

" _You too. Bye."_

"Bye." Sharon whispered before the call ended. She sat outside for a few more minutes, watching the moon occasionally peak out from behind the clouds, before heading inside.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> So, I struggled with this chapter and making it longer. The first part is a lot longer than I originally anticipated, but once I finally found a conversation topic, it just kept rolling. Same with the very end of this chapter.
> 
> I'll be honest, I don't know how I'm going to end the story. I have a very vague outline for the next 5 chapters, but there are so many potential plot lines to follow, that this could end up over 30 chapters. I am determined to finish this story! It just might take me another year or two... Anyways, I don't know when the next chapter will be ready, but I do have half of a scene written! My new goal is posting at least once a month.
> 
> Notes: This chapter starts the same night as the last chapter ended, like an hour after the phone call. I couldn't figure out how to put it in the scene, but Lassie and Juliet are in an empty apartment/office that the SBPD has set up for the stakeout, equipped with recording equipment. It's not really important for the story.
> 
> In the second half of the story, when Sharon comes back in, she is about 23 weeks pregnant.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 16**

***Saturday July 17th***

"Carlton!"

"What, O'Hara?!" Carlton snapped as he turned away from the monitors and looked towards her.

"Are you okay?" Juliet frowned as she sat down next to him. "I was trying to fill you in with what Buzz and Seamus reported; but I don't think you heard a single word I said."

Carlton rubbed a hand down his face and sighed, "Sorry. I was just thinking about what Sharon told me."

"You talked with her?! Did she call you?"

"Yeah, about 20 minutes before I picked you up."

"Well, what did she say?! Is she doing okay? Is she coming back? Does she still want to talk with you?"

"O'Hara!" He groaned and looked out the window.

"Sorry!"

He shrugged. "We mostly just touched base and agreed that we need to talk in person. She has an appointment in a week and a half, so she will be back by then."

"Oh, I'm glad she's coming back!"

"Yeah," Carlton agreed half-heartedly.

Juliet frowned, "What's wrong?"

"She doesn't know if she'll keep the baby once it's born."

"What?!"

"I never asked before. I just assumed that she would raise the baby and I would, at the very least, get visitation rights. I never imagined it not being in my life."

"Well, what if you keep the baby?"

Carlton laughed, "I would barely have the time to co-parent, let alone be the only parent."

"That's because you are always choosing to spend extra time at work and doing more than you have to! There are plenty of people that you can delegate tasks to who would be more than happy to help; especially if it helps them learn how to become a detective."

"I could just retire."

"No! Carlton, I promise you that I will help you figure this out, okay? Without you sacrificing your career! Besides, you're getting ahead of yourself. You two are only, what? Halfway through the pregnancy?"

"5 months in, 4 to go."

Juliet smiled. "I love that you know that!"

Carlton shrugged, "Sharon signed me up for some email program that sends me weekly updates of what the baby currently looks like and how much time is left. I just happened to get an email today."

"And you decided to open it and read it! Come on! Admit that you're excited to have a baby."

"I've always imagined having kids one day, pursuing the American Dream. You know, to actually have someone to pass skills and hobbies onto. I know that the first couple of years will be tough; but I think I am looking forward to it."

"Good! You should share this with Sharon! Explain to her that you are willing to commit to the baby and her because you want to, not just out of obligation."

"How exactly am I supposed to do that if people keep warning me that it's her body and her choice?"

"Well, we know that she is going to see the pregnancy through to the end, so you can start by making plans. Here, I'll help." Juliet turned to a blank page in her notepad. "Let's start with where the baby will be staying. You have three bedrooms in your house, right?"

"Shouldn't we be focused on the case that we are on a stakeout for?"

"Carlton, we're just taking notes on who comes and goes to this warehouse; you can easily alert me when someone comes and we'll pause this. So, how many bedrooms?"

"Fine," Carlton sighed as he looked out the window. "There are technically three bedrooms: the masters, guest room, and office."

"We will need to turn one of them into a nursery. Which one of them is closest to the master bedroom?"

"The office. I guess I can move the desk and file cabinets into the guest room and move the guest bed into the attic."

"No, you need to keep a guest room for when people come to help you with the baby, like your mother or sister."

"I doubt I will get desperate enough to have my mother stay over."

"Never say never!" Juliet grinned.

"Okay, I can move the desk into my bedroom? I can probably fit the filing cabinets as well."

"Will you have room for all of that plus Sharon's stuff?"

"What?"

"You need to show Sharon that she is welcomed too; so you need space for at least another dresser."

"Then the desk can go into the dining room."

"Good. What color do you want to paint the nursery?"

"Color?"

"Yeah. Most people paint the room blue or pink, depending on the baby's gender. Some go with neutral colors like yellow or green. You could also pick a theme like the ocean or jungle animals."

"I feel like Sharon would have more fun with the color scheme; assuming she doesn't just do pineapples."

"Well, pineapples are green and yellow. Another option is to see what type of baby furniture you end up with, and design the room accordingly. You should ask your parents and Sharon's dad if they have anything they want to pass on. Although, I highly recommend buying a new crib since safety standards have improved a lot over the past few decades."

"How much furniture does a baby need?"

"It depends, really. I would say you need at least a crib, changing table, and a dresser. Then I would add a bookcase, rocking chair, soft chair, and pillows. I would also suggest end tables for lamps and a sound machine."

"O'Hara, this seems like a little too much detail-planning when we don't even know if Sharon wants to keep the baby."

"We want to show her that you are committed and are thinking ahead. And this way, you have a starting point for if you decide to keep the baby yourself."

"How are you so knowledgeable about this anyways?"

"I helped my brothers and their wives when I lived in Florida, and I picked up a lot when they were nesting."

"Nesting?"

Juliet laughed. "I'll make you a copy of my notes so you can think about any preferences. Next, let's…."

"O'Hara, a blue sedan just pulled up." Carlton interrupted as he raised his camera.

"Can you make out any details?" Juliet asked as she switched pages in her notebook.

"Looks like a Toyota Camry, license plate starts with ZX9…. can't make out the rest." He quickly took a few pictures. "Driver is the only occupant and he is getting out: middle-aged white male, approximately between 6'2" and 6'5", grey buzz cut, black business suit and dress shoes."

"Okay. The time is 10:18. How long do you think he will be in there?"

"What were the times McNab had?"

"Anywhere from 8 to 15 minutes."

"This guy seems to have a fast stride, so I would guess it takes him around 8 minutes." He said as he lowered the camera and wrote down a few of his own notes.

"So, in the meantime, we can discuss all of the guns that you have at your house."

"What about them? They are all safely hidden."

"Hidden is not the same as locked up."

"What's the point of keeping guns in the house if I have to fiddle with a lock first?! Am I supposed to ask a potential murderer to please wait while I unlock a gun?! Next you're going to tell me that I need to keep the bullets separate!"

"Carlton! People do wacky things when they are sleep-deprived. You know we get about a dozen calls each month because of that. At least take the guns out of the easier accessible spots, like the bread box, and put them up high, like above the refrigerator or behind the flat screen TV. And reduce the number of them around."

"I'll think about it."

"Good. Now let's talk about your wardrobe."

"Not you too! Sharon has already hidden, possibly trashed, half of my ties and a third of my work shirts! What else are you going to take!"

"Huh, I was wondering why I haven't seen any of your.. less attractive ties lately. But I was going to suggest that you buy some super casual clothes, like sweatpants and t-shirts, because babies are messy."

Carlton groaned as he checked the surveillance monitors. "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

**X**

**X**

**X**

***Monday July 26th - Canada***

"Hey Gus!" Sharon smiled as she answered her phone.

_"Hey Sharon."_ Gus greeted.

"Aren't you at work right now?"

_"Yeah, but, um. Are you free right now?"_

Sharon frowned as she detected a nervous quality in his voice. "Just finished breakfast, and was about to watch some American Duos reruns. Why, what's wrong?"

_"Lassiter got shot."_

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed as she dropped the remote.

_"He's okay; he got shot in the leg and never lost consciousness."_

"What happened?"

_"Juliet said that they went to serve a warrant and the suspect shot at them before fleeing."_

"Did they catch the S.O.B.?!"

_"Yeah. Luckily they were both wearing their vests and Juliet went after the guy."_

"How bad is it?"

_"The bullet went straight through and Lassiter was able to make a tourniquet with his tie while he waited for the ambulance. They just took him into surgery a few minutes ago."_

"Okay. I'll um, I'll be there tonight." Sharon stood up and went to grab her laptop.

_"Are you sure? You probably won't make it before visiting hours are over."_

"I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

_"You're supposed to be back in 2 days for your next appointment."_

She shook her head as she opened her laptop. "Gus, don't be the fourth movie that breaks a trilogy! You know I won't be able to rest until I see with my own eyes that he's okay."

_"Alright. Let me know when your flight gets in and I'll try to pick you up."_

"Thanks, Gus. I'll call my mom and let her know that I'm leaving, then I'll call a taxi to take me to the airport. I'll call you later." She quickly hung up and started making plans.

* * *

**X**

**X**

**X**

***Monday July 26th - Santa Barbara***

"Gus!" Sharon jogged quickly towards Gus and gave him a tight hug. "Any updates?"

"Yeah. The surgery went well, they put in a couple of dozen stitches, and gave him a few pints of blood. He woke up about an hour ago, wanting to leave the hospital. Juliet said that he will probably have to stay for a week."

"Oh thank God he's okay!" Sharon pulled back and wiped her face. "Let's go see him."

"Visiting hours end in about 20 minutes." Gus said as he led the way to his car.

"Then you better drive fast."

* * *

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Excuse me," Sharon said as she rushed up to the nurse's station on the ICU floor. "Can you tell me what room Carlton Lassiter is in?"

The nurse smiled patiently, "I'm sorry ma'am, but visiting hours are almost over."

"Look, I literally just got here from the airport; there's no way I could have gotten here any sooner! Here's my plane ticket to prove it. I am pregnant with his baby and we are about this close to being married! I just want to see with my own eyes that he's okay! Please?!"

"Well, since you are his fiancee, I guess I can let you have 5 minutes; but no more! He needs his rest." The nurse smiled and looked towards a younger nurse. "Carol, would you mind escorting Detective Lassiter's fiance to his room? Let them have 5 minutes together."

"Yes, Nurse Mary." Carol set down her charts and gestured down the hallway. "Right this way, ma'am."

"Thank you so much!" Sharon replied as she followed Nurse Carol as fast as she could.

Sharon took a deep breath as she entered the recovery room and made a beeline for Carlton's bed. She gently took his hand and whispered, "Hey Lassie."

Carlton slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Gus told me what happened, and I got here as fast as I could."

"I'm fine. It's just a flesh wound."

Sharon laughed shakily, "I spent the whole flight worrying about you."

"I lost a lot of blood, but should be fine once my body makes enough. I've got some stitches, but they should come out in a week or two."

"Okay, good." Sharon took a deep breath. "Gus said that you will be in here for a week?"

"Yeah, they have to watch for infection. Also, being shot takes up a lot of energy, so I need a lot of sleep. You look like you could use some sleep as well."

"I did miss my afternoon nap." Sharon chuckled as her stomach growled. "I should probably eat too. I haven't eaten since breakfast and the baby is kicking up a fess."

"It's being active now?" Carlton asked as he looked towards her stomach.

"Oh yeah. It seems to have inherited my night owl tendencies, so I try to take nightly walks in order to fall asleep."

"Can I feel it?'

"Yeah," Sharon smiled as she stepped closer to the bed and let him put a hand on her belly. "It's the weirdest thing, feeling something moving around inside yourself. Sometimes I can't help but think of the Alien movies. Like it's going to burst out of me any minute-Oh! Did you feel that?!"

"Yeah." Carlton smiled as he moved his hand closer to the spot that was kicked. "Amazing."

"That was a strong kick. I think they like you! It took over a week before the timing was right and my mom felt anything. Gus is going to be so jealous that you felt a kick before he did and he's been…."

"Spencer?" Carlton interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up for a minute." He started caressing her stomach.

"Okay." Sharon smiled as she watched the various emotions cross Carlton's face, the most prominent being awe.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and a nurse sticking his head in. "Apologies, but visiting hours ended about 10 minutes ago. You will have to leave and come back tomorrow."

Sharon turned slightly towards them and asked, "Can we have one more minute, please?"

"One minute!"

"Thank you." Sharon replied before turning back to Carlton. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Where are you staying?" Carlton leaned back and tried to get comfortable

"Well, tonight with Gus. I haven't talked to Henry since I left; so we'll see how things go."

"Maybe, after they release me, you could stay with me."

"Really?!" Sharon asked skeptically as she fixed his blankets. "You still trust me?"

"Spencer, I have always trusted you; or else I wouldn't have let you work with me all these years."

"I thought it was only because the Chief made you?"

"I've heard it both ways." Carlton mumbled as he closed his eyes.

Sharon laughed, "I knew you always liked me."

*Ahem* The nurse coughed, as he walked into the room.

Sharon took a couple of steps back from the bed. "Good night."

"Good night." Carlton mumbled as he glanced at her. "Thanks for coming."

"For you, anything." Sharon smiled as she turned to leave.

* * *

**X**

**X**

**X**

"So, how'd it go?" Gus asked as they walked out of the hospital.

Sharon shrugged. "Pretty good, actually. He said that I can stay with him once he leaves the hospital."

"Wow. That's good, right?"

"Yeah. I mean, I haven't talked to my dad since I left and I didn't tell him that I was coming back early. Plus, this will give Lassie and I time to talk and figure things out. He says that he has always trusted me, so I guess that's a good start."

"Are you ready to talk with Lassiter?" Gus asked as he unlocked his car.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She sighed as she got into the car. "I'm hoping that it's been long enough that the odds of him shooting me are low."

"He's not going to shoot you while you're pregnant. He's looking forward to being a dad." Gus said as he started the car.

"How do you know that?!" She frowned.

"Juliet and I talk."

"About what?!"

"Mostly you and Lassiter. She's been really concerned about you the past few weeks, especially since she found out that you were Shawn and you haven't answered any of her messages."

"I don't know what to say to her; especially after basically lying to her for six months!"

"They both know the truth now and she's still your friend." He shrugged as they drove out of the parking lot. "Maybe start by telling her yourself that you're okay, and ask for her forgiveness."

"Gus, you're so smart when it comes to women and relationships. Why exactly are you still single?"

"Hey! I'm a playa and I get plenty of dates."

"You can't call yourself a player if you have only been on a handful of dates in the past year."

"I've actually been on over a dozen dates since January."

"Really? Name them."

"Alright. There was Tonia, Carolyn, Kim, Rosie, Susie, Maya…"

"Man! At least three of those don't count since you were carpooling to work functions!"

"We went out for dinner or drinks afterwards, so they do count. Besides, it's not like you could talk. In the three months between you breaking up with Abigail and when you started seeing Lassiter, you only went on one date, which was clearing a rebound date. And before Abigail, you just mainly picked someone up at whatever bar or club you happened to stop at that night."

"Which means that I clearly have had more experience with both men and women, and can call you out."

"Except that hookup culture is way different than dating."

"Which would mean that your 'dates' after carpool pool would be classified as hookup culture."

"Not all of them."

"Agree to disagree, then. How about you buy me dinner to make up for it?"

"How about you pay for your own damn dinner, or I drop you off at your father's house?"

Sharon groaned, "You didn't call him, did you?!"

"Yes, while you were talking with Lassiter. He's having dinner with an old cop buddy, so he said you can either come by after ten tonight or tomorrow afternoon."

"Ugg, what did you tell him?"

"That I was planning on being in bed by 9pm, so we would most likely see him tomorrow."

"Okay, cool. That gives me like 20 hours to prepare. Oo! Tacos! Turn here!"

"Why do you always pick tacos?" Gus asked as he turned the car into the parking lot.

"I've told you, there are no good taco places near my mom's place and my mom doesn't like making tacos. Something about it using up too many dishes and she prefers one-dish meals. We did have a burrito bowl one night, but it just wasn't the same."

"I hear that." Gus pulled into the drive thru lane before asking, "So, where's your money?"

"In my wallet."

"You better give me some before I reach the speaker, or else I'm only ordering you the cheapest thing on the menu, which I believe is a kid's taco."

Sharon tsked as she found her wallet and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "I believe that is called the bait and switch or cruel and unusual punishment! And I expect change back!"

"No way, you owe me for being your chuffuer and for letting you crash at my place tonight. If anything, I should make you pay for food all week."

"My dad's house is looking really nice right now." Sharon sighed as Gus placed their order.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> I'm so sorry for the delay! I thought I was almost done with this chapter, so for a few weeks I focused almost entirely on finishing some crocheted gifts for valentines day. Then when I came back to this chapter, I realized that I had stopped in the middle of the scene and I didn't know how to end it! It just kept going and it still ends on a weird note, but it was the best I could do!
> 
> Anyways, this chapter takes place the next day after the last one, so Sharon is still about 23 weeks pregnant.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 17**

***Tuesday July 27th***

"You're here early," Carlton grunted as Sharon entered his hospital room the next morning.

Sharon grinned. "Visiting hours just started; and you know what they say: the early squirrel gets the pineapple!"

"Nobody says that." He shook his head as he turned off the television.

"I say it all the time! Just ask Gus!"

"Fine; no sane person says that."

"Ah! Lassie! You wound me!" She held one hand to her chest as she fell into a chair.

Carlton rolled his eyes, "You'll survive."

"If you're gonna be mean to me, maybe I'll just take these freshly baked muffins and go!" She pulled a couple of paper bags out of her backpack.

"You know how to bake?" He asked as he sniffed the air.

"Yes, usually just from a mix. But I didn't make these. I got them from the bakery down the street. Apparently, if you get there before the morning rush, they let you watch the pastries bake."

"How early did you get there?"

"Well, Gus wanted to be at work by 7am, and the nurses are very strict about visiting hours on this floor; so I had to hang out somewhere."

He shook his head. "So, when do I get a muffin?"

"When you offer me something in return." She grinned.

"How about I don't tell Henry that you're here?"

"Oh, please! Gus told him last night while I was visiting you. My dad called me about an hour ago and he expects me and Gus over for dinner tonight."

"Okay." He crossed his arms as he thought. "How about, I let you stay with me at my house once I'm released from the hospital."

"Tempting, but that would benefit you more than me. And you already told me last night that I could possibly stay with you. How do I know that you are not going to change your mind before then?"

"Well, how about a kiss?"

"Really?! With tongue?"

"No, you have to earn back those privileges. Just a kiss on the cheek, and I will let you stay here until the end of visiting hours."

"It's a start, at least." Sharon smiled as she watched Carlton raise the head of the bed higher.

"Are you going to make me do all the work?" He asked.

"Well, you're the one who wants some muffins. I could easily eat all of them in the next ten minutes."

"Just get over here!" Carlton growled.

"Okay!" Sharon stood up and leaned over the bed railing.

Carlton gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled back before she tried anything. "There, now give me a muffin."

"You forgot to say please!"

"Please, or get the hell out." Carlton growled.

Sharon shrugged, "Close enough." She handed him a small paper bag before sitting down and opening the second bag.

Carlton frowned, "How many have you eaten so far today?"

"I only had one at the bakery, taste testing of course. I also had a pineapple danish and some mini quiches."

"You're supposed to be eating healthy food."

She swallowed a bite before saying, "Quiches are totally healthy food, and also fun to say! Besides, I'm making up for all of the calories I didn't eat yesterday when I was stressing out about you!"

"Just don't make it a habit." He sighed.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Of course not, doctor."

"If I was your doctor, you would be on bed rest right now."

"What?! Why?"

"Because of all of the trouble you land yourself in."

"Um, it's called being a detective."

"No, it's called being irresponsible and letting yourself get shot!"

"Oh come on! Like you can talk! You're currently healing from a gunshot wound!"

"I'm a cop! It's part of my job to protect people, and sometimes it means taking a bullet. You, on the other hand, are a civilian and should not be confronting murder suspects!" He raised his voice as he emphasized certain words.

"Dude, I already told you! I didn't know that Nicky was going to be there! I was just investigating!"

"You shouldn't be investigating on your own, especially when pregnant, and…."

"Excuse me!" A nurse interrupted sternly as she entered the room. "You two are being entirely too loud and are disturbing the other patients! Also, Mr Lassiter…."

"Detective!" Sharon and Carlton corrected at the same time. "Jinx!" Sharon added with a smile as Carlton rolled his eyes.

The nurse crossed her arms and looked directly at Sharon. "Detective Lassiter needs to keep his heart rate and blood pressure down as we monitor him for infection. If you can't have a calm conversation, then you will be asked to leave. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Sharon gave her a fake salute.

"Thank you." The nurse replied as she turned back towards Carlton. "The doctor is starting rounds, but should be by to talk with you in about an hour. If you need anything before then, please let us know."

"Thank you." Carlton nodded.

Once the nurse left, Sharon laughed, "See? I told you they were strict."

"At least she didn't kick you out, yet." Carlton shook his head as he finished his muffins.

"They can try, but it's not gonna work." She grinned. "So, now that you are properly nourished, what do you want to do?"

"We could have that long-overdue talk." He suggested as he threw his trash away.

Sharon sighed as she leaned back in the chair. "I guess. I mean, I don't even know where to start."

"How about... why did you approached me on New Years Eve?"

Sharon laughed, "Well, it seemed like fate."

"Fate?"

Sharon shrugged, "Yeah. Things finally lined up almost perfectly. I had just turned into Sharon, I knew Jules was dragging you to the party, and we were both single. I could make it seem like we met by chance, then we could have a few days together; or, if things went badly, I could easily slip away. I did get to the party a little late because of a slight argument with my dad, and you were a bit too drunk; but you were still there when I arrived, so I saw it as a sign to keep going."

"But why me?! You could have had almost any guy there; there were plenty of eyes on you." He mumbled the last part as he crossed his arms.

She smiled softly, "Because I've always had my eyes on you, even before I realized the feelings behind them. And it hurt, anytime you pushed me, Shawn, away. So I tried to keep Shawn and Sharon separate, even though I wanted to tell you."

"Would you have broken up with me if you hadn't gotten pregnant?"

"Eventually? Maybe? When my dad found out about us, he was pressuring me to tell you. And Gus was on my case too. And I could tell you were falling for me."

"If I hadn't overheard your fight a few weeks ago, would you have told me?"

"I don't know." Sharon sniffled and let a tear fall unchecked. "The further along in the pregnancy I got, the more excited you got, and I didn't want to ruin things. And part of me thought that if I just didn't tell you and gave up the baby, then Sharon could just disappear. Maybe Shawn too."

"And do you want to keep the baby?"

"Maybe? I do but I don't. I'm so scared of messing them up. Like if it's a boy, then they have a high chance of carrying the gene for this curse and can pass it on to future generations. And I don't even know who I will be once the pregnancy is over. Will I go back to Shawn 90% of time or will I stay as Sharon? Unless I stay as Sharon, how are we going to explain it to people outside of our little circle? Are people going to accuse you of polygamy or cheating? I don't know if I can go back to you being hostile to Shawn. It will be so much easier to just give up the baby."

"Nobody said that life was easy." Carlton whispered.

Sharon scoffed, "Yeah, you don't have to tell me that."

"I've found that the things you have to fight for are the things that mean the most."

"And what, exactly, have you had to fight for?"

"Fulfilling my dreams to be Head Detective. Nobody thought that I would make detective, let alone be the youngest Head Detective in the state. Most detectives have family connections, money, legacies. I had none of that. I worked twice as hard as anyone else in my program in order to get the internships and recommendations. I worked weekends and doubles. When I noticed that the married cops advanced quicker than the bachelor's, I basically married the first woman who would commit. I think I was more in love with the idea of marriage and the benefits I received, than I was with Victoria. Once the euphoria of being newlyweds wore off, I focused on my job. A week after I made Head Detective, Victoria kicked me out. And I didn't fight for her. I fought to stay married and keep my reputation intact. At least until I realized I didn't need a facade of a marriage to earn people's respect."

"I always wanted to ask you what changed." Sharon said softly. "You went from buying her expensive figurines, to signing the divorce papers without a fight. What made you let her go so easily?"

"You did."

"Me?! But I thought you hated me!"

"I have felt a lot of various emotions towards you, including aggravation, annoyance, and jealousy; but never hatred. You and O'Hara have shown me that you respect and trust me; in your own unique and annoying ways. That having a failed marriage wasn't the end of the world, or the end of my career. That I'm not defined by my marital status or what others think of me. That at the end of the day, I am defined by my actions and attitude."

"Aww, Lassie! If you weren't stuck in that bed, I would give you a big old hug right now!"

"Then I guess I should be glad that I'm stuck in the bed."

*Tsk* Sharon crossed her arms and looked away, trying to hide her grin. "Rude! Here I am, keeping you company, and you're just being mean!"

"I just don't do hugs; and one right now would be really awkward between your pregnant belly and me being stuck in the bed."

"Are you calling me fat?!"

"No, you are perfectly healthy for how far along in the pregnancy you are." He crossed his arms. "Are you going to react like this every time I mention your pregnant belly?"

Sharon shrugged and covered her stomach with her arms. "Maybe? I'm just not used to people casually commenting on my body; unless I'm out clubbing and I dress in a way to actually attract those types of compliments."

Carlton sighed, "Well, from what I've observed, people like to compliment pregnant people and even try to touch without permission."

"Oh my God! They totally do! I probably had two dozen people at the airports talk to me yesterday! I might have been a bit snappish at some of them and ignored others while I tried to listen to calming music. Even with headphones on and a book in front of me, people still wanted to talk to me! My mom tried to warn me about people touching, especially older ladies, and that I need to be somewhat polite when I tell them not to touch. Luckily, no one tried yesterday; but there was a customer at the bakery who tried, and the owners were nice enough to intervene. Maybe I should get a couple of buttons that say 'don't touch' or something."

"Maybe you should work on your glare. It seems to help me when someone, other than you, tries to touch my mustache for civil war reenactments."

She laughed. "Or maybe I should just hang around you all of the time so that you can glare and growl for me!"

"I don't growl." He glared at her.

"Yeah you do. I can recall at least a couple of dozen times you've growled at me or Gus, and a few times at suspects."

"Maybe you should stop annoying me, then."

"Mmm, tempting, but it's just too much fun to press your buttons. I'm just glad that you're all bark and no bite. Well, usually no bite." She grinned.

He groaned, "Really?! You're going there?!"

"Yep!"

"You're the one who has given me so many hickeys that I've had to buy cosmetics!"

"I don't understand why you won't just show them off?"

"Because I have a reputation to uphold."

"Didn't you just say like 10 minutes ago that you don't care what other people think?"

"Well, I don't want people gossiping about my private life anymore than they already do."

"What are they saying?"

"From what O'Hara has told me, they already know about us and the baby."

"Hmmm, okay. I mean, I wasn't exactly hiding it that well."

"I would rather not have people asking me personal questions; especially since we haven't talked about the future."

"Yeah, about that…."

*knock knock*

The door opened and a doctor walked in. "Hello Detective Lassiter. I apologize for interrupting. I'm Doctor Kate Kittering. Is now a good time for a quick exam?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Sharon stood up with a smile. "I'm gonna go to the little girl's room and give you some privacy. Maybe find some lunch."

"It's barely 10:30 and you've been eating baked goods all morning." Carlton commented with a frown.

"Yeah, but by the time I find a restaurant, order food, and bring it back here; it will probably be closer to noon. I'll bring you back something good. Bye Lassie!" She quickly ducked out of the room before he could call her back.

* * *

**X**

**X**

**X**

***2 hours later***

"What I don't understand," Carlton started as he pushed the rest of his food away. "Is how O'Hara and I never noticed that Shawn would disappear for three days every month. You were bound to have slipped up every once in a while."

Sharon shrugged. "Well, I have had like 17 years of practice. Being seen as a flakey slacker and commitment-phobe helps a lot."

"So Sharon had been investigating cases?"

"Of course! Like you said on the phone a few weeks ago, it's the perfect disguise. And if I needed your help or to tell you something, I would just text from Shawn's phone or have Gus call. There were a few close calls where I had to blend into the crowd before you showed up."

"How do you have a P.I. license if there's no background check or fingerprints on file for either Shawn or Sharon?"

"Well, let's just say that my dad has connections and it is listed under S Spencer. And before you ask, yes I really did pass the exam; as well as the detective's exam, twice."

"The one you took when you were 15 and got a 100?"

"Yep!" She grinned. "I took it a second time right when I started Psych, just to make sure I remembered everything."

"So you're not really psychic, just a really good detective."

"Lassie! It's just the drugs!"

"I'm not that high on painkillers! I've watched you during the past few cases that we worked on together! You would occasionally close your eyes and think for a minute, before pointing out something no one else had noticed; no psychic spasms or anything!"

"Lassie, I meant the drugs I take dull my senses, including psychic ones; so I have to concentrate harder in order to hear the spirits. My dad thought it would be too risky for Sharon to work as a psychic, so he suggested to go the PI route. Although, Buzz has hinted a few times that he thinks I'm transgender. Which, honestly, is pretty close and much more believable."

"Spencer, you really expect me to buy this story?!"

"I expect you to trust me."

"Spencer, I…."

*Knock knock*

The door opened and Juliet poked her head in. "Hey Carlton! Are you... oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude!"

"It's fine, O'Hara." Carlton sighed and rubbed his head. "We were just discussing the truth, right Spencer?"

"Yeah, sure." Sharon replied nervously as she checked her phone. "Oh, hey! Would you look at the time?! Gus is supposed to pick me up in about 10 minutes, so I should probably get going."

"Nice try, Sharon." Juliet crossed her arms and let the door shut behind her. "But I just had lunch with Gus, and he says that he has a few last-minute appointments; so he won't be able to pick you up until 4:30."

"Oh, Gus is such a sneaky jackal! He told me to wait at the hospital until 1pm so we could investigate some old cases; all along knowing that you would probably get here before then."

"Sharon, why are you avoiding me?" Juliet asked.

Sharon shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I figured that if I avoided you, then I wouldn't have to face your disappointment or hurt."

"Yes, I was disappointed and hurt when I heard the truth from Carlton, but I was also worried about you!"

"Just worried about Shawn?"

"No, you as a whole person. A few weeks ago, when Carlton told me what happened and then Gus said you were on suicide watch, I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. I mean, obviously you weren't alright at the time, I couldn't even begin to imagine what you were going through or what you were thinking. But I would still like to be your friend, if you will let me."

"Of course you're still my friend, Jules!" Sharon smiled.

Juliet smiled. "Good! And it's nice to hear that nickname, again."

Sharon sighed, "You don't know how many times I have caught myself almost saying Jules or Lassie in the last few months."

"You haven't exactly been succeeding." Carlton mumbled.

"Aww, Lassie! You know you missed it!"

"Not really."

"Nicknames mean that I care!"

"It doesn't seem like it, calling me a dog."

"It's a compliment! You are just so loyal and lovable. Besides, what other nicknames do you have? You don't seem to like Carl or Carly. Although, I guess I could call you Booker or Binky."

"I might have to shoot you if you even try!"

"Of course you won't, Lassie! At least not while I have our bun in my oven."

Carlton grimaced, "Please never say that phrase again!"

Juliet laughed, "Speaking of the baby, have you thought about a name?"

Sharon's smile dropped. "Well, since I'm not sure yet if I'm going to keep it, I didn't want to agonize over names. Don't want to stick it with a weird name and then not be around to explain the meaning."

"You must at least have a nickname for the baby, like peanut or pineapple?"

"Well, I did think about pineapple; or maybe bun or bunny could work."

"No!" Carlton shot down quickly, causing the other two to laugh.

Sharon smiled, "Well, now that they are being very active, I was thinking of Roo or Joey, like a Kangaroo. But I think I'm going to stick with simply Junior."

"And what movie does that make you think of?" Carlton asked.

Sharon shrugged, "The 1994 Schwartzenegger and DeVito movie.I thought it was appropriate."

"Not exactly the same situation." Carlton rolled his eyes.

"I'm surprised that you recognize it!"

"My ex-wife loved any movies with Schwartzenegger."

"Then she must love the fact that he's governor."

"Most likely. It's not exactly a conversation you have during a separation or divorce."

"Sounds like the perfect ice breaker to me! 'How do you think The Governator is doing?' 'A lot better than you at governoring our separation.' See? Awesome segue!"

Carlton sighed, "It's governing, not governoring. Also, one spouse should not be managing everything all by themselves."

"Speaking of doing things together," Juliet interrupted. "Have you talked about plans for after the baby is born?"

"Haha, nice segue, Jules!" Sharon smiled and then shrugged. "We started discussing some of my fears; but then we kind of went off on a couple of tangents before the doctor came in and we took a break."

"You mean when you ran off?" Carlton said.

"Hey," Juliet intervened. "Why doesn't Carlton tell you what we have been discussing. Carlton?"

Carlton cleared his throat. "Okay, well. Um, you see….we, I mean I have, um." He took a deep breath. "Well, obviously we're not going to make anything final without your approval. That said, I would like to keep the baby. Preferably by co-parenting with you, but I don't want to force you to stay. You can be involved as little or as much as you feel comfortable. We could just stay friends. I can turn the office at my house into a nursery and keep the guest room open for you. I can…."

"Wait, stop!" Sharon whispered as she frowned and thought. "Are you sure?! What, what about your job?"

"I'm Head Detective, which means I have coworkers I can delegate tasks to. I also have over 300 days of unused vacation, so I can take a month or two off once the baby is born. According to O'Hara, most daycares take babies as young as 6 weeks, although you have to get on the waiting list months early."

"I already have a list of a few daycares we should check out." Juliet chimed in.

"Wow," Sharon whispered. "This is a lot more planned out than Gus and I have gotten."

Juliet smiled. "I have mentioned it to Gus a few times, just to see what his opinion is."

Sharon shook her head. "I, um, I think I need time to process this and discuss it with Gus and my parents."

"Of course." Juliet replied. "There's no rush. Well, except maybe the daycares, but Carlton and I can go look at them together. But you still have like 4 months before the baby is born."

Sharon looked at Carlton. "Are you sure you want to be stuck with someone as annoying as me?"

"Who says that I would be stuck?" He replied. "And you're not annoying. Well, most of the time."

Sharon chuckled and looked away. "Can we talk about something else? Like, what happened to the guy who shot Lassie?"

Juliet glanced at Carlton before saying, "Along with the charges already against him, we added possession of an unregistered firearm, assault and battery, and resisting arrest."

"Was he bleeding when you got him?" Sharon asked.

"He might have had scratches from when I tackled him into some bushes, but nothing that would warrant a visit to the hospital."

"Shame." She whispered.

Carlton rolled his eyes as Juliet laughed, "No comment."

Sharon smiled as she rubbed her belly. "So, care to fill me in with everything else I missed? It's been like over a month since I was last at the station."

"And who's fault is that?" Carlton asked as he picked up his water.

"Umm, Nicky?" Sharon responded innocently.

"Well," Juliet started. "You haven't missed much. There was an altercation in the holding cells that resulted in a couple of suspensions."

"Oh, do tell!" Sharon grinned.


End file.
